Réflexions
by Haruno Maya Chan
Summary: L'après-guerre se dessine, tandis que les cœurs tremblent encore. Nos héros qui ont passé leur vie à rechercher Sasuke Uchiha l'accueillent à bras ouverts, contrairement à la Hokage qui ne retrouve que scepticisme en cet homme changé et déterminé. Mais malgré leur bienveillance, les deux proches amis du déserteur se voient habités d'un nouveau sentiment à son égard. Mais lequel?
1. Couleurs Écarlates

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le premier chapitre de ma toute première fiction que je poste ici, alors si vous désirez me connaître, je vous invite à aller lire mon profil! Bien sûr, cela est facultatif, bien que cela pourrait tout à fait expliquer la raison pour laquelle ma fanfiction est telle qu'elle est! Réflexions porte en effet sur le thème de Naruto, et plus précisément sur ce qui pourrait bien se passer à la fin de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja. Je souligne le fait que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction lorsque Kaguya a fait son apparition (en tout cas, dans ces eaux-là), et que je n'avais donc pas lu la fin originelle du Manga. Ainsi, peut-être est-elle en décalage avec ce que vous imaginez, mais je vous souhaite tout de même une agréable lecture! Je vous retrouve en fin de chapitre ~

* * *

><p>Le silence se brisa, tandis qu'une goutte fondit dans l'eau. Pas un mot n'était prononcé, et le calme qui régnait dans la pièce n'était pourtant pas désagréable ; au contraire, il apaisait. Ce lieu était en quelque sorte un refuge. Il semblait vider quelconque individu de tout son chagrin, de toute sa souffrance. Un sentiment d'exaltation y régnait, un paradoxe immense lorsque l'on savait ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette même ville il y avait plusieurs mois. Il émanait étrangement de cette petite salle un calme serein, presque sacré. Malheureusement, une seconde gouttelette rompit cette tranquillité et un soupir l'anéantit définitivement. Si inaudible aurait-il put l'être, il détruit tout de même cette apaisante magie. On aurait pu croire qu'un serpent d'eau s'éveillait. L'étendue translucide se mut et un bout de chair émergea. La peau y était légèrement rosée et douce à cause de son immersion dans l'eau. Un autre membre en sortit, faisant onduler l'eau. En suivant le parcours, remontant le long du corps qui apparaissait, on pouvait reconnaître un visage. C'était une femme.<p>

Elle se leva. Le liquide tomba à flot dans le bassin, tandis qu'elle enjambait le rebord blanc et émaillé. D'un geste singulier mais silencieux, elle attrapa un linge immaculé et s'en para, protégeant son corps de la nudité. Des gouttes continuaient à tomber sur le sol froid. Ses membres inférieurs frissonnèrent. Sans un mot ni un soupir de plus, la créature humaine ne s'attarda pas plus à s'immobiliser et fit deux pas en direction de la seule ouverture qui éclairait avec difficulté la salle de bain. Un ciel dégagé reposait et éclairait le village d'une lumière à la fois reposante et excitante. La couleur orange qui hantait l'air assombrit pourtant l'humeur de l'être présent. Une boule apparut dans ses entrailles. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pourtant pas le paysage du soir. Le soleil peinait à se coucher, le mois de Juillet venait dépasser le cap de sa troisième semaine et les journées étaient encore longues. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ces jours de grandes chaleurs, et cette tiédeur avait tendance à l'étouffer, surtout sur son lieu de travail, où elle se devait de rester concentrée, où elle se vidait de toute son énergie, petite à petit, chaque jour. La femme prit appui sur son pied gauche et son corps bascula de peu en arrière. De l'angle dans lequel elle était positionnée, son reflet parvint à se faire voir. Un visage triste lui apparut. Les traits tirés de son minois n'avaient pas disparus, mais il était normal que la fatigue puisse se lire sur sa peau. Depuis de nombreux mois, la Japonaise n'avait cessé de travailler à l'hôpital, car nombreux étaient les blessés graves. Ses jours de repos étaient facilement dénombrables. En effet, en ce jour de fin de semaine, la pauvre n'avait eu droit qu'à sortir que quelques heures avant la fin de son emploi du temps habituel. Elle avança une main tremblante, silencieuse, jusqu'à son double de verre. Elle voulut y effacer les derniers traits de tous ses tracas, mais son pouce ne glissa que sur la surface invisible, n'y laissant qu'une minuscule trace blanchâtre.

Son doigt arriva sur le reflet de ses cheveux. Ceux qu'elle avait tant chéri auparavant, ceux grâce auxquels elle était reconnue, ceux qui faisaient d'elle ce qu'elle était. Leur couleur, en effet, était d'une singularité peu commune. Ils lui allaient si bien. Ses parents avaient été des génies, sur le coup, car son prénom était vraiment à la hauteur de la couleur de ses cheveux. Ils étaient roses, d'un rose pâle qui avait perdu de leur éclat ces derniers mois. Des perles se pointèrent aux commissures de ses yeux, mais de sa main tremblotante, elle se frotta le coin de chaque œil. Elle avait promit, autant à elle qu'à eux qu'elle ne pleurerait plus. Mais l'époque de cette promesse était révolue. Désormais, elle avait l'impression de vivre dans une autre dimension. Nombreux de ses amis n'étaient plus, et sa décision de vivre enfin seule n'avait pas arrangé le coup. La solitude qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle quittait son travail ne la quittait qu'au petit matin, lorsque son regard se posait sur l'immeuble médical. Elle ne se sentait plus elle, plus la fille qu'elle avait pu être avant cette bataille. Avant que tout n'éclate, elle avait encore eu foi en beaucoup de choses. Même en lui. Et en sa capacité de les protéger tous les deux. Au final, et comme bien souvent, ils furent les sauveurs, et elle la rescapée. Elle déglutit. Avant que tout n'éclate, elle avait encore l'espoir de récupérer ce qu'il restait de leurs années de jeunesse. Mais s'en était fini. Dès lors qu'elle comprit que lui, le déserteur, n'avait aucune attention envers elle – il en était même allé à ne pas se soucier de sa mort presque certaine, sur le champ de bataille – elle sut que son cœur ne pourrait plus supporter un tel poids. Le froid s'empara alors de ses bras et elle frissonna sur place. Elle bougea finalement, se dirigeant vers la porte et elle sortit, laissant derrière elle se vider la puissante sérénité qui l'avait habité pendant quelques minutes.

o0o

Le Soleil prenait tranquillement place dans son lit. Il était temps qu'il aille se reposer et que la Lune vienne prendre le relais afin d'éclairer le petit monde qui se dessinait sur la Terre, juste ici, au pied d'une falaise. Cinq visages de pierre observaient le village de la feuille s'activer pour ce premier moment de bonheur depuis des mois. Avec bienveillance, ils ornaient le pan de l'escarpement qui surplombait la petite cité. Tandis qu'à travers les rues les lanternes venaient à s'éclairer, les stands de nourriture poussaient comme des champignons sur le devant des maisons. L'allégresse se lisait avec évidence sur les visages des habitants. Ils l'attendaient, cette fête, depuis longtemps. Depuis l'attaque. Avant cette soirée, les villageois de la feuille cachée n'avaient eu droit qu'au deuil et au repos. Ce soir, ils allaient enfin reprendre le goût de la vie, en tentant plus ou moins d'oublier la souffrance. Oui, seulement la souffrance, et non ce qui avait marqué l'histoire. Quelques promeneurs qui allaient prendre part à la fête en tant que simples villageois avaient déjà revêtu leur yukata. Les couleurs des tissus égayaient les rues mornes et encore quelque peu dévastées mais praticables tandis que les fils d'or reflétaient la belle lumière des lampions. On entendait au loin quelques bribes de conversations. Les cigales chantaient gracieusement dans la forêt alentour et les portes immenses du village n'empêchaient aucunement ces beaux sons de rentrer et apaiser le cœur des Hommes. Mais, à l'instant où le Soleil déclina et que la Lune se vit être la Reine de la voûte céleste, une voix masculine se fit entendre. Les sourires se firent nettement plus larges et les hommes, les femmes et les enfants furent encore plus gais.

Une tête blonde courait à travers les rues terreuses. Il avait l'air heureux, et il l'était. Plus rien n'arrivait à la cheville de son bonheur, car ce soir, il allait revoir tous ses amis encore vivants, au complet. Bien sûr, au fond de ses pensées, il priait très fort pour ses quelques amis défunts, désireux qu'ils soient là pour goûter au plaisir de la paix. Il avait revêtu lui aussi son habit de fête, un costume aux couleurs chatoyantes, comme à ses habitudes. Tandis que le noir et le blanc ornait la plupart de l'habit, on pouvait distinguer de nombreuses bandes oranges qui marquaient la certaine propriété de cet habit à l'homme qui le portait. Arrivant à un embranchement de rue, il n'eut aucunement le besoin de tourner la tête de chaque côté pour savoir quelle rue prendre. Ses yeux clairs et rieurs connaissaient la ville par cœur. Ses sandales faisaient voleter la poussière sur son passage. Sous son sourire d'ange et son air ébahit, l'adolescent était en retard. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait être en retard pour voir ses amis. Ils devaient déjà l'attendre, et cette pensée le fit rire, tandis qu'il bifurquait sur l'endroit où il avait été lieu de se retrouver. Son cœur se gonfla de joie alors qu'il ralentissait, apercevant déjà quelques têtes connues. A peine essoufflé, il leur fit signe. Trois personnes étaient tournées, et une autre lui faisait face. Cette dernière, en apercevant l'arrivant, tendit un sourire les yeux éclairés et fit signe aux autres de se retourner. Ils étaient tous bien habillés. Chaque yukata reflétait la personnalité de chacun. Tandis qu'une blonde portait un habit au chatoiement violet et noir, une châtain clair dont les cheveux étaient coiffés de quatre couettes habituelles en portait un blanc cousu de fils d'or. A leur droite se tenait un jeune homme de taille forte dont les tons rouges blanc cassé et noirs dissimulaient les rondeurs ainsi qu'un autre adolescent qui avait aperçu le jeune blond en premier. Ce dernier portait un habit vert militaire qui ne contrastait aucunement avec sa tenue de combat habituelle. Il décocha un sourire en coin au garçon avant de prendre la parole.

« ― **Ta bien aimée n'est pas avec toi ?** ironisa-t-il. »

L'intéressé sourit, gêné, la main derrière le crâne en secouant la tête. Elle allait bientôt arriver. D'ailleurs, on arriva derrière lui. Une main lui frappa le dos, manquant de le faire basculer en avant. Il allait rouspéter, mais se ravisa en voyant arriver un autre de ses amis. Il lui fit un sourire qu'il ne gardait qu'à lui. Les deux frères de Suna venaient de débarquer, et bien qu'ils ne fussent pas du village, ils étaient conviés. L'homme aux yeux terrifiants et aux cheveux rouges n'avait pas quitté sa tenue de Kazekage. Son frère était à sa suite et lui non plus n'avait quitté son éternelle tenue noire. Après avoir salué brusquement le blond, ils se dirigèrent vers leur sœur. Elle était arrivée une heure plus tôt sur place pour saluer ses amis de la Feuille, alors que ses deux frères allaient faire savoir leur présence à l'Hokage. La fratrie et leurs amis déjà réunis attendirent que les autres retardataires veuillent bien leur faire part de leur présence.

o0o

L'élève de la princesse des limaces enfila sa dernière sandale avant d'empoigner son sac. Elle avait terminé de se préparer. Son cœur tambourinait. Non pas qu'elle était nerveuse, mais elle appréhendait, avec une certaine horreur, de sortir et de voir ses deux amis qu'elle avait tant essayé de fuir, ces derniers mois. Elle le savait, sa mission personnelle avait échouée. Elle avait voulu les protéger et les sauver tous les deux, mais tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire, ce n'était que les aider à se sauver l'un l'autre. Elle avait tellement honte. Elle n'avait pas voulu leur faire du mal, mais à ça aussi, elle avait malheureusement perdu. Elle n'avait fait que souffrir son ami resté à ses côtés par l'amour qu'elle portait à l'autre, par son comportement, par ses choix. Tout lui avait échappé, tout lui avait glissé entre les doigts, bien plus que tout le monde le croyait. Elle serra sa manche dans son poing droit en essayant de calmer son angoisse. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense ce soir. Elle allait leur faire plaisir, pour une fois. En restant sagement à leurs côtés.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à la porte de son appartement qu'elle ne partageait avec personne, étonnée de voir le moins ancien des membres de l'équipe sept. Son teint blafard contrastait encore plus avec ce yukata noir corbeau qu'avec sa tenue habituelle. Elle plissa les yeux, suspicieuse du fait de le voir là.

« ― **Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ?**

― **Je suis venu te chercher**, répondit l'autre, les yeux plissés en un mauvais sourire.

― **Je suis assez grande pour rejoindre les autres, tu sais.** »

Sa voix était basse, mais elle ne montrait pas sa faiblesse. Elle aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas lui, mais un autre, qui soit venu, bien qu'elle appréhendait sa vue. Elle descendit les escaliers en la compagnie du brun sans prononcer un mot. Le malaise était palpable, comme s'il tombait en pluie sur eux. Elle osa le regarder. Il portait un yukata simple et noir, sans grande originalité. Il s'était vêtu tels les morts. Elle haussa les sourcils et fit la moue, replaçant son regard droit devant elle. Elle, était vêtue de son seul yukata bordeau à fleur de cerisier blanches. Elle n'était pas excessivement belle, elle était juste d'une banalité parfaite. Cependant, son ami soutenait un regard sur elle qui la dérangeait. Elle soupira. Elle qui ne souhaitait pas parler avec lui, devrait se forcer.

« ― **Quoi ? Je te gêne, peut-être ?** le questionna-t-elle, irritée.

― **Non, non. Je me disais juste que tu semblais triste. Tu l'es, n'est-ce pas ?** »

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait deviner ce qui clochait. Elle releva le regard vers lui et ses yeux toujours plissés en un faux sourire. Elle aurait voulu lui rétorquer qu'il devrait se reluquer lui plutôt que de venir s'inquiéter sur son sort à elle. Elle secoua finalement la tête en lui intimant de ne pas s'en faire, et que ce soir, elle ne voulait penser à rien sauf à s'amuser. Il lui tendit un sourire qu'elle crut vrai, alors, et cela l'étonna fortement. Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Sakura parvint difficilement à étirer un sourire sincère sur ses lèvres, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'entreprendre ce geste que déjà on la héla. Elle s'arrêta et chercha, se dévissant le cou, autour d'elle. Elle détestait se retrouver seule en la compagnie du brun. Autant que d'autres personnes se joignent à eux, et le plus tôt possible. Elle aperçut une troupe d'adolescents en kimono d'été, à quelques mètres de là où ils se trouvaient, qui faisaient chacun un petit signe leur étant adressé. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à eux. Se présentaient une brune aux longs cheveux et aux yeux opaline, un brun aux joues peintes de rouge, un mystérieux personnage aux lunettes rondes et fumées qui ne quittaient jamais le bout de son nez, une autre brune dont les macarons en haut de son crâne ne semblait jamais prendre une autre forme que celle-là, et un gringalet aux épais sourcils et aux yeux terrifiants. La rose les salua d'un mouvement de tête, s'efforçant de sourire.

« ― **Hé, Sakura ! On ne t'avais pas vu depuis longtemps !** s'exclama le jeune homme aux joues peintes d'un triangle.

― **Oui, je suis assez occupée en ce qui concerne l'hôpital. Enfin, vous savez...** »

Ils furent tous un peu gênés de citer un passage aussi lugubre de leur vie en un si beau jour, ainsi que de voir les traits épuisés du visage de la jeune femme. Pour cacher leur embarras, ils se mirent en route vers leur lieu de rendez-vous, à une centaine de mètres de là. La dénommée Sakura entendait déjà les cris excessifs de son ami, et elle sentit ses mains se fermer avec brusquerie sans qu'elle n'en eut le contrôle. Cela n'échappa pas à son coéquipier. Lorsque le blond entendit des pas arriver vers eux, il se retourna, et apercevant une des deux brunes, ses yeux bleus s'éclairèrent.

« ― **Hinata ! Tu es enfin là !** »

Et il s'approcha d'elle avant de l'étreindre. Sakura observa la scène calmement. Elle aurait payé cher pour prendre celui qu'elle aimait dans ses bras. Mais elle était tout de même heureuse que son meilleur ami ai trouvé le repos du cœur chez cette fille aux pupilles de nacre qu'elle appréciait et qui avait enfin franchit le pas. Après la guerre, les émotions d'Hinata étaient telles qu'à chaque fois qu'on lui adressait la parole, elle fondait en larmes, anéantie par la disparition d'un autre membre de sa famille. Neji était mort sur le champ de bataille, protégeant ainsi notre héro des griffes des ennemis. Mais la brune n'en voulait aucunement à son amoureux, et elle en était même fière. Neji était mort en héro. Et ce sentiment de fierté l'avait poussé faire un bilan de sa vie, et d'avouer au blond ce qu'elle avait toujours tenté de dire.

Les yeux émeraude de Sakura les couvaient d'une bienveillance étonnante, sachant que ses mains tenaient avec force la cordelette de son petit sac assorti à sa tenue. L'amoureux d'Hinata leva alors des yeux vers elle et son sourire s'accentua.

« ― **Sakura-chan ! Tu es venue !**

― **Hum. Euh, ouai...** »

Et, s'avançant vers elle, il l'étreignit elle aussi. Elle se retrouva fort gênée devant la Hyuuga qui, à son étonnement, lui souriait gentiment. La brune savait que Sakura et son petit ami étaient plus que de simples amis. Ils étaient plus que des meilleurs amis. Ils étaient... eux. Le lien qui les unissait ne pouvait être défini. Une grande complexité dans leur complicité était flagrante. Le blond et la rose se lâchèrent. Sakura osa un regard vers les côtes gauches de son ami et elle lui souffla.

« ― **Tu n'as plus mal, Naruto ?** »

Il la rassura d'un clin d'œil et d'un pouce levé.

« ― **Je n'ai même pas une cicatrice ! Je n'ai jamais eu mal, tu le sais, Sakura-chan ! Mais toi, à mon avis, tu n'es pas dans ton assiette.** »

Mais elle s'inquiétait tout de même. Lors de la bataille dernière, afin de garder en vie celui qu'on nommait Naruto, elle avait incisé tout le côté gauche de son abdomen et avait gardé son cœur dans sa main, le couvrant de son chakra vert pour le maintenir en activité. Elle lui fit un faible sourire, soulagée qu'il ne lui en veuille pas pour avoir osé fouiller dans son corps comme cela, mais surtout pour le rassurer. Elle allait très bien, le temps d'une soirée. Naruto n'était pas dupe, et il pensait vraiment qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Et il croyait savoir pourquoi. Après tout, il avait passé le plus clair de sa vie avec elle. Il lui sourit tristement, lui serrant l'épaule affectueusement. Il n'imaginait pas le désespoir qui habitait son amie. Dans une sorte d'égoïsme, il voulait qu'elle goûte la souffrance de la solitude et du désespoir qu'il avait tout aussi connu, afin qu'elle devienne encore plus forte. Mais il était toujours là pour elle, et il voulait qu'elle le sache. Il l'aimait tant... Il perçut un imperceptible mouvement sur sa droite et un seul bout de yukata noir ébène lui suffit pour savoir qui se présentait. Son sourire disparut et il baissa la tête. Ce soir, Sakura allait souffrir, et il en était désolé. Il n'avait jamais réussi à rendre son amie heureuse, jamais réussi à lui enlevé cette image de l'Uchiha de la tête. Il s'en voulait, lui aussi. Mais il n'allait pas le montrer, jamais. Cela la rendrait encore plus mal.

« ―** Qui est malade ?** »

Tout le monde se tut. Les quelques chamailleries qui débutaient entre les membres de l'équipe huit, dix et Gaï cessèrent aussitôt. Ils n'étaient plus habitués. Après quatre ans d'absence et de désertion, le nouveau venu laissait les autres bouche bée, même si quatre mois étaient déjà écoulés depuis son retour. Mais le plus important était qu'il était revenu, n'est-ce pas ? Quelques sourires gênés s'adressèrent à lui. Seul Naruto eut l'audace d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, autant pour dissiper son moment de tristesse que le malaise qui s'installait progressivement entre les jeunes adultes. Lui n'avait ni peur, ni d'appréhension face au brun. Il était comme son frère et revenir au village était la plus belle des choses qu'il avait pu recevoir de lui. Il se tourna vers lui qui était déjà aux côtés de ses coéquipier de l'équipe Kakashi.

« ― **Sasuke ! On ne t'attendait plus. Il me semble que tu n'as pas revu tout ce beau monde depuis longtemps, non ?** »

Le brun leva un sourcil face au visage rieur du blond. Il jeta ensuite un regard circulaire à la foule de jeune qui lui faisait face. Non, ces têtes ne lui disaient presque plus rien. De toute façon, à part Naruto et Sakura, il n'avait jamais vraiment connu personne par ici. Il s'en fichait éperdument. Ce qui l'importait ce soir, c'était de ne rien faire. Oui, parce que seule sa nouvelle ambition comptait, et tant que l'Hokage était là, bien portante, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Il savait que tenter quoi que ce soit nuirai à son objectif, tant du point de vue symbolique que du point de vue physique. Il ne voulait pas se faire prendre pour un déserteur, encore. Il avait été admis, au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde, comme citoyen de Konoha, bien que surveillé en permanence. Même si son statut de déserteur lui collait encore à la peau, il allait devoir faire des efforts pour gagner la confiance des villageois et, surtout, celle de la présente Hokage.

Si son choix avait choqué beaucoup de monde, cette révélation dans son esprit ne l'avait pas le moins du monde surpris. Il avait voulu détruire Konoha pour venger sa famille, et Itachi en passant. Mais l'apparition posthume de son frère devant ses yeux et sa discussion agitée avec les quatre Hokage défunts lui ont ouvert l'esprit. Venger son frère se devait d'abord de passer par le fait de lui faire honneur et de protéger le monde des sales desseins de Madara, leur malveillant et odieux ancêtre. Et Konoha avait toujours été sous la protection d'Itachi, alors il devait faire de même, en reprenant le flambeau pour faire changer les choses. En devenant le prochain Hokage. Au détriment du rêve de son ami. Et à l'hébétement théâtral de Sakura, qui, il le pensait, avait cru l'avoir totalement perdu dans les abimes de la vengeance. D'ailleurs, en parlant de la jeune Haruno, l'Uchiha posa les yeux sur elle en dernier, et celle-ci se sentit partir au contact de ses pupilles enchanteresses.

Dès qu'il avait fait son apparition sur le lieu de rendez-vous, le monde de la jeune femme avait comme disparu, englouti dans un siphon. Le cauchemar avait recommencé. Elle avait tant redouté le moment durant lequel elle aurait le devoir de lui faire face. Et voilà que ce moment était arrivé, bien trop vite à son goût. Ses jambes flageolaient, et elle serrait davantage ses doigts contre ses paumes. Lui aussi, elle l'avait fait souffrir, elle en était sûre. Lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, quand il avait décidé de partir loin, très loin. Elle avait essayé de le retenir, mais il avait une fois de plus été trop fort et encore bien plus malin. Quelle petite naïve elle avait été à cette époque. Bien sûr, ses sentiments amoureux avaient évolués, elle était devenue plus mature et avait une bonne raison de l'aimer. Mais en partant de la déduction qu'elle l'aimait d'un amour pur et sans failles, elle avait délaissé Naruto pour tuer son amour de ses propres mains, frôlant au passage la mort. Cet épisode avait tout de suite affecté son cœur. S'en était fini de l'humanité de Sasuke. Et elle s'en était voulu. Voulu d'avoir été si bête, d'avoir été si facilement prise au piège, d'avoir encore plus blessé son ami. Heureusement que Saï avait été là pour la remettre dans le droit chemin, juste avant. Saï, le brun qui l'avait accompagnée de chez elle. Elle avait du mentir au blond pour reconstruire un peu de bonheur entre eux. Mais là-dessus, elle s'était encore trompée. Penser à tout cela, à cet instant, la désemparait. Même s'en étant persuadée elle-même de rejeter tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard du brun, elle n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Naruto d'en finir par ses propres moyens.

En jetant un regard presque imperceptible en direction du visage de Sasuke, elle aperçut son visage dénué de toute expression, son regard vide de toutes émotions et de tout ressentiment envers elle. Lorsqu'il avait rejoint la bataille contre Madara, Sasuke n'avait même pas été perturbé par le fait qu'elle avait faillit mourir, ni impressionné par ses efforts et l'évolution de sa force. Elle avait été contrariée et tellement triste qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas en tant que Ninja de haut niveau. Et cette déception, elle la ressentait une fois de plus en voyant cette impassibilité peindre le visage blanc de son camarade déserteur. Les yeux rapidement baissés, elle tourna le visage vers Saï, puis Naruto, faisant mine de ne pas le considérer. Mais la voix presque d'outre tombe du brun maudit lui fit froid dans le dos. Depuis bien longtemps, elle n'avait jamais été aussi près de lui et de sa voix aussi terrifiante que plaisante. Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent de stupeur tandis qu'il réitérait sa question.

« ― **Tu es malade, Sakura ?** »

L'intéressée bondit en elle-même. Son prénom sortant de sa bouche à lui relevait de l'irréel. Mais elle fut tout de même surprise qu'il s'adresse à elle, directement. Ses poings se desserrèrent sous la surprise, et Sasuke ne manqua pas de remarquer l'activité de ses mains tremblantes. Elle ne leva pas un seul regard vers lui, pendant quelques secondes, dans le silence de la troupe de ninjas. Voyant que le quatuor de l'équipe sept semblait en grande discussion, les autres se tournèrent pour reprendre leur chamaillerie, bien qu'appréhendant la suite. Ils avaient en quelque sorte une certaine crainte due à la présence de leur ancien camarade, qui avait bien changé. La rose osa tout de même relever des yeux vers les pupilles noires. Elle le défia du regard, mais elle était apeurée, et son regard n'avait rien de méchant. Elle le regardait, simplement, même ses traits s'étaient décrispés, mais elle soutint son regard pendant près d'une minute. Elle ne cilla pas, lui non plus. Malheureusement, sachant très franchement qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette bataille de regards, elle détourna son regard émeraude et haussa les épaules avant d'adresser un sourire faible à Naruto et Saï.

« ― **J'ai... Je reviens. J'aimerai passer saluer mes parents. Dirigez-vous vers les festivités, ne m'attendez pas, je vous retrouverai juste après**, mentit-elle. »

Et avant que le blond n'eut le temps de répliquer, elle s'éclipsait et se dirigeait vers une rue perpendiculaire. De toute façon, même s'il l'aurait retenu, les choses auraient empirées. Alors, ouvrant la bouche, il avait laissé le silence retentir. Le comportement qu'avait arboré son amie ne l'avait pas étonné, et de ce qu'il savait sur ses sentiments, il ne pouvait que comprendre son état d'âme. Il la regarda bifurquer sur la rue de droite et disparaître du champ de vision de chacun. Il entendit le soupir à fendre une pierre de Lee, l'adolescent aux sourcils vulgairement épais et aux yeux étrangement ronds. Il était fou d'adoration de la rose et cela, même si elle ne répondait aucunement à ses avances. A Konoha, les jeunes adultes étaient bien compliqués. S'il suffisait qu'ils s'aiment tous simplement et sincèrement, les problèmes du monde entier auraient été résolus depuis longtemps. Même cette malédiction qui pesait sur la famille de son ami revenu n'aurait jamais connu le jour. Il soupira aussi. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas, si en étant lié avec Hinata, il ne faisait pas une bêtise, grosse ou non. Il aimait vraiment la brunette, mais de là dire qu'il était fou d'elle était faux. L'amour qu'il portait pour elle était pur et constant. Il vit le regard de cette dernière posé sur lui. Il lui sourit en retour avant de s'approcher d'elle et de lui prendre la main. Se retournant vers Sasuke, il effaça quelconque sourire de son visage.

« ― **Elle ne reviendra pas de son plein gré. Si tu as quelque chose à lui dire, ramène là.** »

Mais l'impassibilité habituelle de son ami ne masquait pas l'ennui et l'indifférence qu'il éprouvait face à l'idée d'aller lui parler. Il n'avait rien à dire à cette fille qu'il considérait depuis longtemps comme un fardeau de plus dans sa vie, et encore moins quelque chose qui pourrait la réconforter. Quand il la voyait, il ne ressentait rien sinon une once de dédain. Il savait les efforts qu'elle avait faits, mais rien n'avait été à la hauteur de ses espérances. Oui, parce qu'il avait au moins voulu qu'elle devienne plus forte, ou du moins égal à lui, ou à Naruto. Mais il avait deviné depuis longtemps qu'elle n'en aurait jamais été capable. Il en avait la preuve. Elle n'avait réussi à rien mis à part rendre son ami hanté par le démon à neuf queues plus triste et faible qu'il ne l'avait déjà été. Ou plus fort, si l'on changeait de point de vue. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu tenter, elle n'avait gagné qu'une insensibilité plus forte de sa part, et une peine sans égale de la part du jinchūriki. Il lança un regard ennuyé à ce dernier. Non, il n'avait aucune envie de bouger d'ici, même si écouter les vulgaires embrouilles planant entre les shinobis des deux villages cachés le grisait. Mais le regard azur de l'autre lui envoya un message clair. S'il voulait réintégrer le village caché de Konoha en bonne et due forme, il se devait d'être parfait sur tous les points. Et le premier de ceux-ci était la confiance. Il savait que Sakura était un point décisif en ce qui concernait cette foi, puisqu'elle était l'élève de Tsunade, l'Hokage, la plus douée et elle en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Bien qu'il ait déjà remarqué que le niveau de la Haruno n'égalait pas le sien, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait fait des miracles dans le village. Elle était adorée de toutes et tous et elle était mieux placée que lui pour gagner la place du chef de la Feuille cachée. S'il voulait atteindre son but, il devait avant tout bien se comporter avec la kunoichi. Exaspéré par cette révélation, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avant de les rouvrir et de partir à son tour, sous les yeux inquiets du fils du quatrième Hokage.

o0o

Son pas s'accélérait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se séparait d'eux. Encore. Elle avait encore échoué. Elle avait fui. Elle n'avait pas tenu, c'était bien trop dur. Avoir passé près de quatre ans à attendre un quelconque signe d'espoir, d'humanité de sa part et s'apercevoir une fois de plus que cette personne ne se souciait de vous. Une larme translucide perla sur la paupière inférieure de son œil droit. Elle l'essuya rapidement de sa manche rouge. La foule commençait à se densifier. Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu de la masse. La nuit était enfin tombée, la lune éclairant un peu plus l'obscurité. Ses pieds la blessaient ; il fallait dire que les sandales japonaises qui accompagnaient les kimonos estivaux n'étaient pas des plus agréables à porter. Soupirant, pour la énième fois de la journée, elle reprit sa route doucement, dépitée. Elle ne voulait plus du tout avoir affaire à eux. Surtout à lui. Elle savait que son désir de s'éloigner d'eux venait d'elle-même, et qu'elle ne souhaitait plus faire de sottises qui les blesseraient. Mais à cet instant, seule au milieu de la marée humaine, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se protégeait elle. Son cœur n'était plus en très bon état, et se séparer de tous les liens qui les unissaient à eux deux apaiserait sans doute la douleur. Enfin, elle le pensait fortement. Peut-être était-ce la seule solution ?

La tête baissée, elle bouscula quelqu'un. Relevant la tête, l'esprit vidé de toute réflexion, elle s'excusa vivement, et se ravisa soudainement quand elle reconnu son propre père, une expression hilarante collée au visage. Elle lui tendit un maigre sourire qui, lui, était sincère.

« ― **Bonsoir, Papa. J'étais en route pour venir vous voir**, continua-t-elle sur sa lignée de mensonge.

― **Oui, oui**, s'écria-t-il ses yeux bleus orage s'illuminant. **Bonsoir ma chérie ! Je t'aie aperçu toute seule au milieu de tous ces gens, tu avais l'air triste, alors je me suis dit qu'en te bousculant un peu, je te réveillerai !** »

Le sourcil de la fille s'éleva. Son père la désespérait quelques fois. Pourtant un rire, minuscule fut-il, sortit de sa gorge. Il ne changerait jamais, lui, au moins. Elle le rassura que tout allait pour le mieux, qu'elle était juste fatiguée de travailler si dur tous les jours. Il hocha la tête, compréhensif et empathique. Il l'invita à l'accompagner retrouver sa mère. Sakura aperçut Mebuki Haruno tendre une brochette de trois dangos à une jeune petite habitante de Konoha qui la remercia vivement. La blonde du stand releva la tête et sourit à la vue de son mari et de sa fille arrivants. Elle leur fit signe de s'approcher tandis qu'un autre enfant venait lui aussi réclamer une brochette de mochi, tendant une petite pièce en échange. Les yeux de la jeune fille rencontrèrent ceux du petit garçon et l'éclat de joie qui brillait dans ses petites prunelles grises. Un souvenir précis affluât dans son esprit, et elle le refoula du mieux qu'elle put. Naruto, joyeux comme à son habitude, elle, gourmande, et Sasuke, toujours impassibles, s'offrant des sucreries dans la rue principale de Konoha. Ce temps-là, elle le regrettait. Elle releva son visage vers celui de sa mère qu'elle étreint. Le sourire que sa mère lui offrait lui fit l'effet d'un baume sur le cœur. Deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas revu ses parents et ils lui avaient manqué.

« ― **Bonsoir, Maman. Allez-vous quitter le stand avec Papa, pendant les feux d'artifices ?**

― **Non, nous les admirerons d'ici. Passe le Hanabi Taikai¹ avec tes amis ! Depuis le temps qu'on voulait d'une fête comme celle-ci !** »

Sa fille hocha la tête et offrit un grand sourire à ses deux parents, avant de voler une brochette à sa mère qui s'indigna et de s'éclipser, malicieuse. Elle continua de remonter la rue. Elle s'éloignait le plus possible de l'Hokage-iwa. Les feux d'artifices qui se devaient d'être lancés dans une heure tout au plus seraient tirés de là-haut. Pour avoir une magnifique vue sur les éclairs colorés, elle avait décidé de s'éloigner et de s'enfoncer dans les rues du village. En parcourant les différentes rues, elle nota que la reconstruction de Konoha était encore en cours d'exécution, bien que presque terminée. La Quatrième grande guerre ninja avait rasé une importante superficie du village caché ; en effet, seules les frontières avaient été indemnes. Le centre du rond que formait le village ninja du pays du feu n'avait été que cendres et poussières. Arrivée à l'extrémité opposée au monument des Hokage, Sakura trouva un escalier qui menait à un toit. Elle le gravit et s'installa sur les tuiles brunes. Seule – les rues de ces environs étaient vides –, Sakura entendit l'agréable silence qui régnait. Elle inspira fortement avec d'expirer son souffle, mais aussi tous ses tracas. Le calme souverain lui plaisait. Elle ne se doutât pas qu'elle n'était pas seule une seconde. Sa friandise à la main, elle admirait le ciel noir qui allait bientôt être recouvert de confettis lumineux. Elle entendit au loin les premières mélodies qui s'élevaient au centre du village en fête. Elle sourit. Cela lui faisait plaisir de voir sa ville s'amuser. Tout le monde l'avait bien mérité. Elle voulut poser son petit sac à son côté, mais la place était déjà prise. Un pied trônait, quelqu'un la surplombait. Elle sursauta violemment. Elle n'avait rien entendu. A demi affolée, elle leva la tête. Ses yeux n'eurent pas le temps de s'écarquiller que déjà ses sourcils se froncèrent sous la colère et l'incompréhension.

« ― **Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Laisse-moi seule, s'il te plait.** »

Elle avait été directe, elle ne voulait pas le voir. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle disait et laissait paraître. Dans son corps, son cœur perdait la cadence et ses bras se gelèrent sur place. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et ses mains devinrent moites. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit et elle détourna la tête pour cacher son malaise étrange. La personne debout vint à s'asseoir, n'écoutant pas, évidemment, les paroles de la jeune fille. La chevelure brune du personnage frissonna sous la brise qui parcourait les altitudes du village. Ses yeux noirs scrutèrent aussi la ville lumineuse. Mais lui, aucune joie ne l'atteint. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait finalement suivi. Elle avait passé son temps à fuir, à croire qu'elle avait su qu'il la poursuivait. La rose, de son côté, s'impatienta. Elle avait fait une mine apeurée lorsqu'il s'était abaissé à son niveau. Franchement, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être seule. Était-ce si compliqué à comprendre ? Elle grommela dans sa barbe tout en se renfrognant.

« ― **Qu'est-ce que tu me veux**, bougonna-t-elle.

― **Rien. Rien du tout.** »

Alors qu'elle avait remonté ses genoux qu'elle avait entouré de ses bras pour y enfouir son visage, elle se redressa surprise. Et bien, et bien ! Il avait prononcé quatre mots, seul en sa compagnie. Cela était un record, il fallait bien l'admettre. Surprise tout de même, elle ne se démonta pas. Elle reprit sa posture initiale, la tête dans les plis de son habit. Non, elle voulait être seule. Qu'il s'en aille ! Avec lui dans les parages, elle savait que son corps ne réagissait pas comme il le fallait. Elle se maudissait pour ça. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il que son cœur lui appartienne, à lui ? A celui qui ne la considérait comme une moins que rien.

« ― **Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que je t'ennuyais.** »

Le silence s'en suivit. Elle attendit, le nez dans le tissu rouge. Elle se sentait pitoyable. Elle l'avouait, ce dédain qu'elle avait remarqué à son égard. Ce fut bien plus difficile de l'admettre à voix haute. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son cœur chamboulé cognant avec vigueur. Elle attendit, et attendit encore. Pendant plusieurs minutes, plus personne ne parla. Au final agacée, elle releva la tête, et eut terriblement peur en voyant qu'il la fixait. Ses joues blêmirent au lieu de rougir et le froid s'empara de ses autres membres. Elle le défia avec peine une fois de plus du regard, dans l'espoir de lui arracher deux ou trois mots de plus.

« ― **Quoi ?** »

Les yeux abyssaux du jeune homme glissèrent sur sa main, et sans qu'elle ne fasse un geste, du bout de ses doigts qu'il tendit, il fit glisser une boule dango du bâtonnet pour la porter à sa bouche. La rose en resta béate, et ne put détacher ses yeux du visage serein de son ancien ami tandis qu'il engloutissait la pâtisserie gluante. Elle cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois. Ses sourcils se froncèrent une nouvelle fois.

« ― **Hé ! Non mais, qui te permet ? Et répond-moi quand je te parle.** »

Et comme pour accuser son comportement plus tôt dans la soirée, il haussa les épaules. Et il faisait de l'humour en plus. Il reporta son regard insolent sur elle, sans broncher. Au bout d'une longe minute qui irrita davantage la kunoichi, il se décida enfin à élever la voix.

« ― **Pour être franc, je ne suis pas venu te voir pour te consoler ou quelque chose comme ça. Je suis venu t'assurer que, quoi que tu fasses, je t'accepterai en tant qu'amie. Tu sais que je déteste me justifier, alors ouvre tes oreilles, Sakura. Je sais ce qui te tourmente, et je crois que tu fais fausse route. Il fallait que je le fasse. Il fallait que je déserte Konoha. Ce n'est pas ta faute, rien n'est de ta faute, pas plus que la cause de Naruto.** »

Sur ces mots, il se leva, et bondit au sol du haut du toit, sans un regard en arrière. Elle resta là, hébétée par ces mots. Comme elle l'avait toujours su, Sasuke était le seul susceptible de la comprendre, comme Saï était le seul qui pouvait déceler une once de tristesse dans ses sourires et ses yeux. Alors, comme ça, elle était son amie ? Un rire étranglé s'éleva de sa gorge. Comment osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il dire ça, alors qu'elle avait tant souffert ? Il se moquait ouvertement d'elle, ou quoi ? Elle tremblait à présent. Comment pouvait-il revenir sur le fait qu'elle avait échoué en essayant de le retenir ? Il n'en avait pas le droit. Pas plus le droit d'énoncer sa honte face aux ressentiments du shinobi blond. Un sanglot étouffé se fit entendre. Elle se recroquevilla dans son habit. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure. Elle l'avait promit. Mais les larmes coulèrent, tant et si bien que les feux d'artifices qu'elle voulait admirer seule ne furent que des éclats de couleurs mélangés les unes aux autres, tels de flocons de neiges colorés en plein mois de Juillet.

* * *

><p>Lexique<p>

¹ _Hanabi Taikai_ ; fête qui s'annonce le troisième Samedi de Juillet dans la ville de Tokyo. On y lance des feux d'artifices.

* * *

><p>Bonsoir à vous, chers habitants de la Terre! Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre? Je dois avouer que je préfère nettement le deuxième. En fait, ce premier chapitre sert de cadre spatio-temporel, donc les choses ne bougent pas vraiment. J'ai posé tous les fondements et les liens entre les personnages principaux, je comprends que cela ai pu être long. Mais pour les amoureux des gros pavés de texte, vous serez servis, car je n'écris que de cette manière! Les autres, et bien... tentez le coup, si vous le voulez vraiment! Je rajoute aussi que mes chapitres, tous mes chapitres seront de cette longueur, soit entre 6000 et 7000 mots.<p>

Voilà, c'était mon petit bout de texte à moi! Enfin, j'ai presque terminé, disons... Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires. D'ailleurs, en parlant de commentaires, je souligne qu'ils doivent être constructifs. Je ne souhaite pas vraiment recevoir des "Ouai, trop bien, et c'est quand la suite?" ou des messages de rageux du genre "Pff, c'est nul, il se passe rien, c'est de la merdeuh!". Et bien, ces derniers, allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Ma fiction est du genre Angst, soit elle relate vraiment toutes les pensées des personnages, leurs états d'âmes et tout ce qui va avec. Oui, c'est un forme d'écriture que je trouve intéressant d'exploiter. Je ne vois pas beaucoup d'intérêt à écrire une fiction où les personnages ne sont pas travaillés psychologiquement - alors là, les lecteurs ne comprendront rien, faut bien l'avouer! - et qui sont condamnés à être actifs tout le temps. Alors, pour les enragés, je voudrais dire que j'aime vraiment cette fiction, elle me tient beaucoup à cœur, alors ne cassez pas mon délire, s'il vous plait!

Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et qui souhaitent réellement voir la suite (et sans aucun doute la fin) de cette belle histoire dramatique qui commence! Bisous bisous !

PS : Cette fiction est originellement postée sur une autre plateforme. Si des choses dans mes commentaires personnels ne sont pas clairs, c'est que ça vient de là-bas, alors ne faites pas attention!


	2. Quand On Ferme Les Yeux

Bonjour tous le monde! Voici donc la correction du deuxième chapitre de Réflexions! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas! Bonne lecture, cutiz'!

* * *

><p>Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce matin-là se ponctua d'une agréable mélodie chantée par les oiseaux. Le nouveau ciel était bleu, et l'on pouvait voir à travers les fenêtres de la pièce demi-circulaire que les nuages avaient déserté la voûte céleste. Et en parlant de désertion, le plus connu et célèbre des pratiquants était présent. De son regard sombre, il scrutait les prunelles ambre de celle qu'il souhaitait être son prédécesseur. Oui, il était debout, face à une Hokage toujours remontée. La Princesse des Limaces, assise, pour ne pas dire affalée sur son siège, retenait ses dires avec difficultés tandis que ses doigts fins cliquetaient sur son bras croisé avec l'autre. Elle avait convoqué l'Uchiha très tôt dans la matinée pour faire un bilan de ces derniers mois. Bien qu'elle l'ait apprécié étant plus jeune, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de méfiance face à ce nouveau personnage. Son comportement n'était normalement pas tolérable, mais elle avait une bonne raison de ne pas laisser les Anbus ou les Oinins le tuer. Sakura était l'incarnation cette raison, et Naruto aussi. Ils avaient fait tant d'efforts pour le retrouver, et leur enlever leur trophée aurait été cruel. Sakura était pour elle sa meilleure élève, comme l'avait été Shizune bien avant, tandis que Naruto lui rappelait son frère défunt.<p>

Comme une seconde famille pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de décevoir ces deux shinobis. Alors, résignée, elle se contentait de le surveiller de près. De très près. Mais elle était presque déçue qu'il n'ait encore rien tenté de mesquin. Elle voulait ne serait-ce qu'un petit incident pour faire pencher la balance de l'autre côté et pouvoir l'éliminer sans ressentiment. Par sa faute, son village avait été détruit presque intégralement, et bon nombre de ses villageois décimés. C'était impardonnable. Mais elle était coincée dans l'impasse. Ce petit jeu se nommait la vengeance, et jouer à la même partie que le dernier des Uchiha lui hérissait les poils. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se tramait dans la tête de ce brun, mais rien qui vaille, elle en était certaine. Sous sa décision de lui succéder, elle pensait qu'il y avait une machinerie. Il avait bien prononcé ce fameux vœu de « changer les choses », mais cette idée était encore trop confuse. Devenir un Hokage était plus qu'un simple vœu, c'était un devoir rempli avec une bonne dose de conviction.

De son côté, le frère d'Itachi n'avait rien à dire, mise à part qu'il avait récupéré un semblant de vie. Depuis quatre mois, il n'avait rien tenté de suspicieux, et il n'en avait aucunement l'envie. Il savait qu'au moindre écart de conduite, il déclencherait un nouveau scandale. Et perdrait sa chance de pouvoir passer du côté du pouvoir du Bien.

« ―** Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes, mon petit, mais ce ne sont pas tes pauvres petites seize années qui me font peur. Je sais que tu souhaites me voir morte et enterrée, mais pour l'instant je suis encore là pour te contrer. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit dans ce village, tu le paieras, que tu soies le plus puissant ou non**, râla la blonde, acide. »

Il n'avait rien à dire. Il en avait assez de se faire sermonner, alors qu'il venait en petite visite de routine. En effet, toutes les deux semaines, le Nukenin se devait de faire un rapport à la bienfaitrice de Konoha. Il était dans l'obligation de rapporter tous ses faits, gestes et décisions afin qu'elle vérifie qu'il n'ait aucune mauvaise idée derrière la tête. Et pour encore mieux faire, les Anbus sous la garde de Tsunade lui narraient la vérité, que Sasuke, à chaque fois, n'avait en aucun cas déformée. Il soupira et ses yeux roulèrent.

« ― **Je vous l'ai dit, je ne tenterai rien. J'ai compris ce pourquoi j'étais là. Dois-je vous le répéter à chaque fois que je vous vois, Tsunade-sama ?** prononça-t-il lentement, en mâchant presque ses mots. **Je vous croyais plus perspicace que cela.** »

Cette dernière phrase fut de trop pour la blonde. Ses couettes se secouèrent tandis qu'elle se levait précipitamment. Elle était rouge de colère. Comment osait-il, lui, le déserteur, s'adresser à elle de la sorte ? Lui qui avait était si dédaigneux face à ses amis, ses coéquipiers et son propre peuple ? Elle ne savait pas comment le plus puissant des villages cachés pouvait laisser passer une telle sottise. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer. Elle recroisa ses bras et laissa son poids reposer sur une de ses jambes. D'une main, elle massa les sinus. Elle avait mal à la tête. Cet énergumène l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose. Elle inspira, les yeux toujours fermés et releva le visage. Ses yeux aux reflets dorés réapparurent et elle le défia du regard. Franchement, elle espérait plus que tout que les paroles de Sasuke soit vraies, rien que pour la cause de ces deux shinobis doués. A ce moment précis, elle pensa fort à son élève dont elle savait l'attirance irrévocable ainsi que sa malheureuse souffrance. Elle compatissait et elle accompagnait Sakura dans chaque étape de sa vie, en espérant pouvoir être une aide pour elle. Le regard qui pesait sur celui qu'elle avait en face d'elle était plein de reproches. Elle se devait de lui en parler, bien qu'elle fût sûre qu'il était déjà au courant. Elle déglutit rapidement avant d'inspirer longuement. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle calme.

« ― **Tu sais, en ce qui concerne Sakur-**

―** Je sais très bien ce qu'il en est. Ne me parlez pas d'elle, cela m'occupe assez l'esprit comme ça.** »

Il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de finir sa phrase, à l'affût. La détentrice du pouvoir des limaces haussa un sourcil. Grande nouvelle, l'impassible homme qui se tenait, tête baissée devant elle, s'inquiétait, ou du moins pensait à quelqu'un de ce village. Un semblant de sourire habitât ses traits quelques minutes pendant lesquelles le silence si connu dans ce village régnait. Elle se retourna, les mains dans le dos, fière de son élève surdouée. Le ciel bleu engageait une merveilleuse journée. Mais l'orage n'était pourtant pas loin, en cette fin de fertile saison des pluies. Elle fit demi-tour une nouvelle fois.

« ― **Bien. Tu peux disposer**, fit-elle d'une voix claire et contente. »

La salle était déjà vide.

o0o

Sa main effleura le carré de tissu arborant le kanji ichi¹ et il entra comme un enfant entrerait dans une boutique de friandises. Une odeur de ramen s'éleva dans ses narines et un sourire angélique se dessina rapidement sur ses lèvres. Dès le Lundi midi, le petit héro orphelin de Konoha se rendait chez Ramen Ichiraku pour y déguster son plat favori. Sous les regards bienveillants et avenants de Teuchi et sa fille Ayame, Naruto salua les deux propriétaires du restaurant tandis qu'il prenait place sur un haut tabouret. Il n'eut le temps de dire un mot de plus que déjà, son bol se tenait devant lui, fumant et odorant. La salive lui monta à la bouche et remercia l'homme de sa rapidité. Cependant, et contrairement à ses habitudes, il mangea seul, et calmement. De coutume, il aurait affiché un sourire immense tandis qu'il savourerait le contenu de son bol, aurait parlé la bouche pleine de nouilles, plaisanté sur les sautes d'humeur de Teuchi et terminé son repas en quelques minutes. Ce jour-là, le Naruto que le propriétaire du restaurent de ramens connaissait n'était pas là. La tête blonde si joyeuse habituellement était perdue dans ses pensées, engloutissant les nouilles trois par trois, lentement.

En effet, l'enfant de la prophétie pensait à la situation de son ami et ancien coéquipier. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis son retour, étrangement. Le village n'était pas si grand que ça, après tout. La décision de son ami l'avait déchiré. Déchiré entre leur nouvel affrontement et la nouvelle amitié qu'ils allaient pouvoir entamer. Il soupira, comme chaque villageois avait presque l'obligation de faire depuis la fin de la quatrième grande guerre, et finit son repas sans grande appétit, ce qui relevait presque de l'inédit. Le visage inexpressif de son ami voguait devant ses yeux tristes. Il savait que ce choix que Sasuke avait fait pouvait reconstruire un peu plus d'humanité chez lui, mais admettre qu'il l'aiderait brûlait tout espoir pour lui de devenir Hokage. Il se leva sans un mot, laissa la monnaie sur le comptoir et, les mains dans les poches, quitta la boutique.

Dehors, il pleuvait, et les grosses goûtes orageuses le trempaient. Il osa lever un regard vers le ciel dont le bleu éclatait encore quelques heures plus tôt. La chaleur qui avait étouffé l'air ces derniers jours n'avait hérité que de trombes d'eau et du tonnerre. Il rabaissa les yeux vers le sol, après avoir reçu une goutte dans l'œil. Le ciel ressemblait fortement à celui du jour où il avait affronté Madara et Tobi, ou devrait-on dire Obito², ainsi que Kaguya. La couleur qui ornait la voûte céleste était tout bonnement triste à pleurer, et l'accablement fini par voûter les épaules du fils du quatrième et défunt Hokage. A travers les barreaux d'eaux, Naruto interrogea le visage en pierre de son père, là-bas, sur la montagne aux Hokage. Que devait-il faire ? Son regard dériva alors sur l'hôpital, en contrebas, bordant la grande rue principale de Konoha. Sakura devait être en train de travailler, persévérante qu'elle était. Les commissures de ses lèvres pointèrent vers le bas. Pauvre d'elle. Il savait qu'en ce moment, la rose se noyait dans le travail non pas par obligation, mais parce qu'elle voulait oublier. Oublier le fait que Sasuke était insensible. Il savait tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour son ami aux cheveux noirs, et cela le désespérait encore plus de voir le comportement de l'Uchiha ainsi anéantir toute confiance chez la fille qu'il avait aimé étant plus jeune. Bien sûr, elle était extrêmement heureuse de le revoir parmi eux, mais ce bonheur des retrouvailles était minime face à cette inactivité sentimentale.

Sous la pluie, il se décida d'aller rendre visite à son unique fleur de cerisier, histoire de l'aider un peu, et surtout de lui parler. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que cet idiot sans cœur avait pu lui raconter, le jour de la fête. Quatre jours que le Hanabi Taikai était passé, et la seule information qu'il avait pu obtenir de leur échange était infime. D'après lui, Sasuke était satisfait de ses dires, mais il voyait une Sakura encore plus dépitée qu'auparavant, et cela lui compressait l'estomac de doute. Les traces des sandales venaient graver la terre boueuse et en travaux de la rue commerçante et principale de Konoha, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son amie.

o0o

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, silencieusement. Elle était soulagée de voir qu'un patient de plus avait réussi à s'endormir. Le plus souvent, les blessés de l'hôpital souffrait aussi d'un manque affreux de sommeil, tant leurs blessures les empêchaient de le trouver. Beaucoup de membres de l'Alliance Shinobi étaient en mauvais état, et il faudrait encore du temps pour les voir se rétablir. Mais il y avait tant de vies à sauver que Sakura et l'équipe médicale étaient épuisées. Leurs forces se limitaient très rapidement chaque jour, et même la plus douée des élèves de l'Hokage avait du mal à tenir le coup. Adossée contre la porte de son dernier infirme, la kunoichi médecin se reposait le temps de quelques minutes. Elle sentait ses yeux peser, les traits violets souligner ses yeux verts et ses mains brûler du dernier effort qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Elle n'avait même pas mangé, mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le peu de chakra qui restait dans son corps, comme un serpent filait à travers ses os pour les maintenir debout. La rose était tellement éreintée qu'elle laissa son esprit chavirer vers le monde du songe, encore debout contre la porte blanche. Elle préférait cela à penser à tous ses tracas personnels et présents. Les nuits courtes auxquelles elle avait droit étaient bénéfiques pour elle, car son cerveau avait compris qu'il fallait, durant ce laps de temps, la faire partir loin, dans un monde sans doute meilleur.

Elle n'entendit pas l'infirmière de son service la héler à quelques mètres. Intriguée de son silence, elle s'approcha de l'endormie et la secoua par l'épaule. Cette dernière sursauta et bafouilla quelques excuses avant de se démettre de l'étreinte de l'autre femme sur son épaule. Elle allait repartir, visiblement perturbée par son endormissement soudain, quand celle-ci la retint en lui indiquant que son ami était là pour la voir, et qu'elle pouvait prendre une pause, par la même occasion. Reconnaissante et faible, la jeune Haruno la remercia d'un sourire et attrapa l'ascenseur qui se refermait déjà derrière elle. Avec elle dans la cabine descendante se trouvait Choji, le jeune homme aux formes assez fortes, à qui elle envoya un sourire discret. Il était sans doute celui qu'elle connaissait le moins dans ceux qu'elle avait connus plus jeune. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec lui, mais elle savait qu'il était un gentil garçon. Son père était lui aussi blessé et il devait sans doute lui rendre visite. Même si elle ne le connaissait que sous son nom et son surnom interdit, elle lui devait beaucoup, le shinobi s'était battus à leurs côtés avec loyauté. Elle prit la parole d'une voix faiblarde et tremblante et lui rassura que son père serait bientôt sur pied, lui. Il était un des nombreux patients de la rose, et Chôza-san, elle pouvait l'affirmer, était un des rescapés les moins violentés.

Lorsque la sonnerie de l'ascenseur leur indiqua leur arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle lui souffla un rapide au revoir. A peine elle avait fait un pas en dehors de l'élévateur que quelqu'un l'entourait de ses bras, et elle sentit l'Akimichi passer pour sortir du bâtiment. Elle sût tout de suite que ce fut le blond. Ne répondant pas à son étreinte mouillée, elle se recula, morte d'épuisement. Elle avança, tremblante, vers une rangée de sièges libres, l'entraînant par la main. Elle s'assit lourdement sur une des chaises de plastique et son ami aux vêtements trempés fit de même, avec plus de grâce. Elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard, elle le savait terriblement triste. S'il avait été enjoué, il lui aurait déjà lancé une ou deux vannes qui l'auraient mise en colère, mais il n'en avait rien fait. De toute façon, sa force habituelle n'était plus et elle n'aurait pas pu lever ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur lui. Alors seulement, elle se contenta de lui répondre finalement, se penchant sur l'épaule du blond, affectueuse. Ce dernier l'entoura à nouveau de ses bras pleins de pouvoirs et elle lui souffla un simple bonjour. Leur proximité ne gêna personne dans le couloir. Tout le monde savait leur mitoyenneté. Ils savaient aussi qu'ils en avaient besoin tous les deux ; ils avaient fait face à tant de choses depuis leur plus jeune âge. Le silence qui dominait entre eux deux était simple, calme et doux, mais Sakura le brisa, dans un sanglot étouffé et presque inaudible. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était à bout, elle éclata. Dès lors qu'elle avait su qu'il venait la voir, elle avait eu un poids oppressant sur le cœur. Elle avait su instantanément qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas sans larmes ni aveux. Elle avait retenu trop longtemps tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. C'était pitoyable. La pauvre avait franchement évolué quant à sa technique et sa force, mais elle avait considérablement faible en ce qui concernait la retenu de ses sentiments et de ses larmes, encore bien plus qu'autrefois.

« ―** Pardon. Pardon, Naruto. Je sais très bien que mon comportement n'est pas celui que je devrai avoir. Pardon pour ce que je t'ai fait endurer tout ce temps. Tu sais, je ne voulais pas, tu le sais, hein ? A cause de mon stupide cœur, je t'ai fait souffrir, Naruto. Pardon**, gémit-elle sur la fin. »

Il ne répondit, ni ne réagit. Alors il avait vu juste. Sakura avait joué elle aussi la carte de l'indifférence ces derniers mois, et il en avait déduit, par le retour de Sasuke et par la froideur qui régnait entre ces deux-là qu'elle voulait briser tout lien affectif avec eux, ses deux compagnons d'aventure. Il l'avait bien compris, et il était sûr que Sasuke aussi. Son cœur se brisa quand elle l'avoua, ou plutôt en fit le sous-entendu. Mais il resserra son étreinte. Il était désolé pour elle, et il ne pouvait que comprendre la solitude qu'il avait aussi ressenti toutes ces années. Cette solitude qui vous ronge quand on sait que l'on fait du mal aux autres rien qu'en étant présent. Cependant, à ce moment, il avait aussi besoin de réconfort. Lui aussi était déboussolé, perdu par les propos de leur difficile ami. Sakura était la seule qui puisse rétablir un semblant de joie et de consolation dans sa vie. Sakura était en un mot sa sœur de cœur, celle qu'il avait aimé, il y avait des années de cela, cinq pour être exact.

« ― **Je sais. Mais, Sakura, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. C'est à moi de te dire pardon. J'aurai du cesser de montrer mon inquiétude et de t'avoir repoussé la dernière fois. Je ne connaissais pas tes intentions, encore moins que toi, tu voulais me protéger.** »

Il renifla, les larmes n'étaient pas loin. Il reprit.

« ― **Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Sasuke, l'autre jour ?** »

Un ange passa. Le cœur de la kunoichi battait à tout rompre, autant par l'épuisement qui rôdait que par sa question. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, le visage caché dans le bras de son meilleur ami. Elle le tourna, très lentement, et ses yeux étaient déjà embués lorsqu'elle regardait fixement le triste shinobi. Un courant passa dans leurs yeux malheureux. Il soupira, finalement. Le Nukenin ne devait pas y être allé de main morte. Mais ce qui était fait était fait. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il n'avait pas vu la plus jeune Haruno depuis ce fameux jour de fête. Bien pire qu'auparavant, elle s'était montrée tel un fantôme.

Le cerveau de la rose était en ébullition. Lui aussi, Naruto, ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait donc souffert en silence pendant près de trois ans car elle croyait faire du mal à ses plus chers amis. Mais eux, ils n'en avaient aucunement voulu à la pauvre Sakura. Encore une fois, elle se sentait bête. Disaient-ils cela pour la soulager ? Pour la protéger de la souffrance ? Elle en doutât fortement. Sasuke ne se souciait vraiment pas d'elle. Elle en déduit donc qu'ils disaient vrai. Elle étouffa un énième sanglot. Elle était proche des bras de Morphée, mais la tension dans son crâne la tenait consciente. Il lui fallut d'ailleurs plusieurs secondes avant de définir le vrai sens de la question de son ami. Il ne voulait pas un rapport dans le détail, non, cela lui importait peu. Il voulait savoir l'impact sur son cœur. Quand cela fut fait, elle eut envie de mourir. Non, elle ne voulait pas penser à cette fâcheuse conversation. Elle déglutit bruyamment. Elle inspira pourtant pour répondre, mais ce fut si fastidieux qu'elle faillit s'étrangler dans ses propres larmes. Elles coulaient depuis déjà quelques secondes. Depuis que Naruto avait prit la parole, en fait. Silencieuses, elles avaient sillonné son visage tendu, et lorsque Naruto s'en rendit compte, il s'empressa de les effacer de sa manche humide, ce qui humidifia un peu plus le visage de sa camarade.

« ― **Dis-moi**, répéta-t-il en murmurant. »

Elle papillonna des paupières, tentant d'y voir plus clair. Le visage de Naruto lui apparaissait comme les feux d'artifice de la semaine d'avant. Brouillé, magnifique, éclatant. Elle hocha difficilement la tête avant de nicher son visage dans le creux du cou de son ami et de s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ses mains tremblaient un peu, s'agrippant à l'éternel blouson noir et orange du shinobi. Elle pleurait vraiment à présent, laissant libre court à ses larmes. Il la serrait contre elle, le temps qu'elle se calme de sa crise larmoyante. Entre deux hoquets, elle réussit à articuler une phrase simple.

« ― **Il a dit... que j'étais... son a-... amie.** »

Et sur ces mots terriblement lourds, elle soupira, ses pleurs se transformant en une respiration saccadée, se calmant peu à peu. Il ne bougea pas, toujours le corps de la kunoichi contre le sien. Au bout de quelques minutes, il n'entendit que la respiration quasiment sereine de Sakura, et il examina son état. Elle dormait. Il la regarda, le visage atterré, affreusement mal de la voir vu dans cet état. Elle avait gardé cela pour elle tout ce temps, il fallait la comprendre. Le visage de sa coéquipière avait changé du tout au tout. Malgré ses paupières gonflés et noircies par le stresse et la fatigue, et le bout de son nez rougis, elle restait incroyablement mignonne. Ses cheveux avait encore un peu plus poussé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle les avait entretenus courts. Ses deux mèches de cheveux qui avaient encadrés son visage toute son enfance et qui lui avait valu « large front » pour surnom s'était transformées en une frange rebelle. Le petit carreau qui ornait désormais son front était encore visible sous les mèches rosâtres, sa couleur parme se distinguait de sa peau un peu trop blanche. Il remarqua ensuite le mouvement des lèvres pâles de la seule femme de l'équipe sept, l'entendit murmurer, presque imperceptiblement.

« ―** Pardon... d'avoir encore... pleuré.** »

Cette fois, elle dormait vraiment, un maigre sourire s'offrant à lui. Aucune trace de souffrance n'était détectable sur sa figure, et elle semblait bien mieux comme ça. Il soupira, une fois de plus en ce jour gris, et se releva, l'emportant dans ses bras. Il décida qu'elle avait fini sa journée.

o0o

L'homme soupira d'agacement tandis qu'il hissait des poutres de bois. La reconstruction progressive de Konoha était presque inachevée, mais ridiculement lente. S'il avait pu hériter du Mokuton de son ancien maître aux serpents, rebâtir le village aurait été beaucoup plus rapide, même si ce « renchuka no jutsu » l'aurait vite affaibli. Les seuls possesseurs de cet art étaient tous morts, ou bien ennemis des leurs, à son mécontentement. Heureusement que les habitants de Konoha étaient efficaces. La pluie tombait à verse, mais personne ne quittait son travail. Chacun accomplissait sa tâche, et la sienne était de poser les fondations du dernier bâtiment résidentiel. La semaine suivante, tout au plus, tout aurait été rebâti. Du haut de ses dix-sept et toutes fraîches années, il possédait une force plus importante que la plupart des simples villageois, commerçants ou non, et tout le monde semblait le remarquer. Il acceptait avec silence les tâches les plus coriaces, en espérant que ses actes auraient une certaine répercussion dans les oreilles de la blonde Hokage. Lorsqu'il eut finit de poser une des dernières pièces de la prochaine charpente, il descendit du squelette de l'immeuble. La boue prenait de toutes parts, et ses sandales, ces éternelles sandales bleu nuit, étaient plus que salies. Il les fixa un moment, avant de s'apercevoir qu'à ses pieds se trouvaient des traces de pas encore neuves et profonde dans le sol noir. Il suivit leur cheminement de ses iris insondables, jusqu'à regarder le personnage marchant au loin, sous les grilles de pluie.

La personne en soutenait une autre sur son dos, recouverts tout deux de longs manteaux capuchonnés. Il ne semblait pas en difficulté, mais dans son élan de bienfaisance, il les rattrapa rapidement avant de leur proposer de sa voix glaciale une aide. Juste devant lui, la personne s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis se retourna lentement, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Ah, c'était lui. Quelque chose le frappa. Il n'y avait pas encore réfléchit jusque là, mais l'idée lui avait déjà traversé les méninges. Lors de la quatrième guerre, il avait ouvertement déclaré devant toute l'Alliance Shinobi, Madara et Obito, son souhait, son nouveau but. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde les questions que devait se poser son ancien coéquipier au rêve semblable. Il avait du se sentir tout à coup défié. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu. Il agissait selon son propre intérêt. Un rapide souffle sortit de ses lèvres et il finit d'avancer pour arriver à sa hauteur. Il aperçut une tignasse rose pâle sous le capuchon de la personne en faiblesse et en déduit qu'elle était mal en point. Il haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

« ― **Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?** demanda-t-il, la voix inconsciemment basse, afin de ne pas réveiller de la Kunoichi endormie. »

Naruto fixa son ami de son regard bleu, étonné du fait de le voir inquiet. Un sourire discret se dessina sur ses lèvres et détourna le regard pour continuer à avancer, invitant le brun à lui emboîter le pas. Silencieux, leur marche faisait un bruit limoneux dans la terre qu'était la rue, un bruit désagréable.

« ― **Elle travaille trop, j'imagine. Je la ramène chez elle**, le rassura-t-il simplement, la voix toute aussi faible. »

Sans un mot, le brun acquiesça de la tête. Il devait bien l'avouer, même si Sakura n'était pas aussi forte qu'eux, elle avait un atout important. Elle avait la chance de manier le chakra avec une certaine perfection, et surtout le courage et la force de se vider elle-même de toute cette force.

« ―** J'aimerai te parler.** »

Le blond le dévisagea. Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Il trouva son ami étrange. Depuis plusieurs mois qu'il était là, à pouvoir lui parler, le voici qui venait enfin vers lui.

« ―** Hum, oui, bien sûr. Allons d'abord nous mettre à l'abri.** »

Et il reprit sa route en discrète compagnie, jusqu'à arriver à un petit immeuble déjà restauré. Le brun fronçât les sourcils tandis que l'autre qui portait Sakura commençait l'ascension des escaliers du bâtiment. Il jugea bon de croire qu'elle ne vivait plus avec ses parents, même si elle venait de passer l'âge de dix-sept ans. De plus, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, la maison familiale des Haruno n'était pas si près d'ici, soit de l'autre côté de la rue principale. Il suivit docilement le chemin que prenait le blond, sans se poser plus de question. Avec étonnement, il remarqua qu'il sortit une clé de son propre manteau de combat sous son chaperon blanc, signe qu'il venait souvent lui rendre visite, et il entra à sa suite.

L'appartement était sombre et sans grande originalité. Pour dire vrai, les meubles n'étaient aucunement personnels, et la superficie habitable n'était pas des plus importantes. Le couloir principal était ouvert sur les côtés de deux portes à droites ainsi qu'à gauche. Ces dernières, blanches, ne permettaient pas de distinguer les différentes pièces, mais le corridor débouchait sur une salle ouverte. Soufflant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, Naruto fit glisser Sakura de son dos avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il ôta difficilement ses sandales avec ses pieds afin d'éviter de mettre de la boue un peu partout, et ceci fait, il parvint difficilement à ouvrir la deuxième porte de gauche, dans un crissement sinistre. Se devait-être la chambre de la rose d'après Sasuke, qui, encore sur le palier, défit ses sandales boueuses à son tour après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui. Il posa un regard circulaire sur l'espace qui se présentait, et il s'avança au bout de l'allée sombre. Le salon et la cuisine n'étaient pas séparés, et une grande baie vitrée du côté du salon laissait entrer une lumière grisâtre. Une table chauffante meublait la pièce et il aperçut un cadre photo retourné sur la surface boisée de la table. La pluie battait encore l'air extérieur, et des traînées d'eau s'éclataient contre le verre. Un balcon vide s'étendait sur quelques mètres carrés. Un silence de mort envahissait ses oreilles et il se détourna pour aller s'appuyer contre le cadre de la porte de la chambre. Interdit, il observa Naruto dépouiller leur amie de son manteau mouillé, de ses bottes, de son haut rouge et de tous les vêtements jugés trop humides. Sakura, contrairement à sa jeunesse, ne portait plus sa longue tunique bordeaux, mais un haut de la même couleur, et un genre de jupe fendue rose pâle sur son éternel short de combat. Le brun détourna le regard, presque gêné. Les deux membres de l'équipe sept étaient très proches, bien plus que quand il les avait connus. A vrai dire, il ne les avait pas vus évoluer, dernièrement. Il pensa que son départ les avait poussés à se rapprocher davantage, bien que cette réalité lui semblât étrange.

Leur relation étant enfants n'était pas des meilleures ; l'ancienne Chûnin avait passé son temps à le rabaisser et lui crier dessus et le pauvre ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours vouloir l'impressionner, sans grand succès. Quand il entendit le froissement du drap du lit sur lequel Naruto avait déposé Sakura assise, il reposa ses yeux noirs sur eux. Hésitant, Naruto répondit à son regard. Il savait que Sasuke ne les connaissait plus si bien. Il secoua la tête et l'invita à sortir de la chambre, lui derrière. La porte à peine close, Sasuke ironisa.

« ― **Et bien, et bien, à ce que je vois, on se permet bien plus de choses qu'il y a cinq ans.**

― **La ferme, Sas'ke. Tu ne le connais pas autant que moi je la connais. Elle ne me frappera pas pour ce que je viens de faire.** »

La mâchoire du dernier de son clan maudit se serra. Et bien, lisait-il dans ses pensées ? Cependant, ses yeux ne trahirent rien, sinon un certain amusement. Mais Sakura n'était pas le sujet dont il voulait lui faire part. Cependant, peut-être devrait-il encore passer par là. Tsunade n'était pas la seule à s'inquiéter de l'état de la kunoichi médecin. Naruto lui passa devant et à son tour, déposa à même le sol son manteau trempé et sa veste aux tissu bicolore. Comme s'il était chez lui, il s'installa à la table chauffante, et intrigué, jeta un œil au cadre photo. Sasuke perçut sa gêne et son geste furtif et violent lorsqu'il abaissa le cadre photo. Le contact visuel des deux shinobis était nul, mais l'enfant de la prophétie éleva la voix après quelques minutes de réflexion. Sasuke était toujours debout, le regard vide, fixé sur la chevelure dorée de Naruto. Il était troublé par la présence de ce cadre, dont il soupçonnait abriter une photo pleine de souvenirs et de joie.

« ―** De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?** »

Mais le brun ne se contenta pas de lui répondre. Il cogitait, étrangement minutieux quant à la façon d'aborder la chose. Pendant ce laps de temps, le blond se releva, exténué lui aussi. Il alla ouvrir la porte en face de la chambre de la rose pour y rentrer quelques instants et en ressortir muni de deux serviettes de bains blanches, propres et pliées. Sakura n'avait rien perdu de son côté maniaque et ordonné. L'hôte de Kurama en lança une à son camarade avant de lui dire :

« ― **Tiens, sèche-toi et enlève tes vêtements mouillés, tu vas attraper froid.** »

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Lui ? Attraper froid ? Mais bien sûr. Il soupira agacé, avant de déposer la serviette sur le kotatsu³ et de retirer sa veste noire. Depuis son retour, le Nukenin n'avait pas eu droit à sa tenue de ninja. Les soupçons de l'Hokage n'étaient un secret pour personne et son refus de l'intégrer dans l'équipe des Chûnins ou encore des Jônins de Konoha ne fut une surprise pour aucun des habitants du village. Il n'avait donc pas pu s'approprier la tenue des shinobis experts, ou moyens que Sakura avait pu porter lors de la Quatrième Guerre Ninja, ainsi que tous les autres de leur âge. Et pour enfoncer le clou encore plus profondément, la petite fille du Shodaï Hokage avait reconnu ses deux camarades comme des Jônins de haut niveau. La manière qu'avait la Godaime Hokage à le rabaisser était tout simplement insupportable et dégradante pour lui, mais comme à son habitude, il n'en montrait rien, au mécontentement personnel de Tsunade.

Ainsi, il n'était seulement vêtu que de vêtements de citoyens de la Feuille Cachée. Sa veste tomba négligemment au sol, à côté des manteaux de son ami et rival, et il entreprit de se sécher les cheveux à l'aide de la serviette, à l'instar du blond. Il s'assit en tailleur, sans pour autant se glisser sous le futon chaud. Il se demanda comment, même l'été, cette chose pouvait encore fonctionner. Un malaise prenant substituait l'air environnant, et le brun entreprit rapidement alors de dire ce qu'il avait à confier.

« ― **J'ai l'impression que tout ce que je vous dis, à Sakura et toi, est inutile face à la situation dans laquelle je suis, et je n'aime pas du tout ça. Cependant, j'y suis obligé, alors écoute et répond-moi.** »

Il prit une courte pause dans le monologue qu'il allait débiter d'une traite. Il voulait se donner une certaine contenance, et pour accompagner ce minuscule silence, il braqua son regard glacial dans celui si franc de l'autre. Ce dernier avait haussé à son tour ses deux sourcils blonds et se méfia de la brusquerie soudaine du frère du défunt Itachi.

« ―** Lorsque j'ai annoncé devant toutes l'armée Ninja**, commença-t-il, **que j'allais devenir le prochain Hokage, qu'as-tu pensé ?**

― **Et bien**, bredouilla la blond étonné et abasourdi, **je crois que j'ai été vachement surpris, comme tout le monde, à bien y penser. C'est vrai, quoi ! Tu étais parti pendant si longtemps, c'était juste incroyable que tu veuilles prendre un post aussi impor-**

― **Je t'ai demandé ce que toi, tu as pensé de mes paroles, Naruto**, le coupa le brun. »

Sa voix était glaciale et impatiente. Le doué Jônin semblait tourner autour du pot et cela l'agaçait.

« ― **Et bien**, répondit avec une peu plus de vérité ce dernier,** je crois que ça m'a beaucoup dérangé au début. Mais, maintenant, je trouve ça plutôt étrange. Et triste. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de te réintégrer dans nos rangs que je te vois déjà comme un ennemi potentiel. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs, tu la veux, cette place d'Hokage.**

― **J'allais y venir, mais ne crois pas que je vais tout te dire, Naruto. Je sais que tu tiendras ta langue, mais il est trop tôt pour moi de te parler de mon intention précise. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que, moi, le dernier descendant du clan Uchiha, veut faire payer à ce peuple le malheur qu'ils ont abattu sur ma famille.**

― **Pardon ? Mais, maintenant, tu sais tout comme moi que les gens de Konoha n'y sont pour rien ! Tu ne va pas les attaquer une nouvelle fois à cause de cette maudite malédiction ! Et puis, maintenant que ma promesse est tenue, j'ai le devoir de me liguer contre toi. Je croyais que tu en avais fini avec la violence et la haine.**

― **Détrompe-toi. Je ne me battrai pas. Ma haine est partie. Définitivement. Je veux juste montrer à ces gens que le mon clan, ma famille, est très capable de... Tu m'en fais dire trop, arrête avec tes bêtises. Et de quelle promesse tu parles ?** le questionna l'ancien Genin, désireux de changer tout à coup de sujet.

― **La promesse que m'a fait tenir Sakura, enfin. Celle de te ramener. Tu sais très bien qu'elle est en partie responsable de ta poursuite. Ne crois pas que je ne l'aurai pas fait seul, mais lorsqu'elle ma demandé de te ramener à Konoha, sain et sauf, n'imagine surtout pas qu'elle était en bon état. Elle était même pire qu'aujourd'hui.** »

Les mots du Jônin se perdirent en tourbillon dans les pensées du brun. Sakura avait été derrière tout ça, au final. Cela était normal, après tout. Ce fût elle qui avait essayé de le retenir, de ne pas le laissé sombrer dans toute cette noirceur qui l'avait habité jusqu'à il y avait quelques mois. De plus, savoir désormais que son état était bien pire que celui dans lequel elle était le laissa perplexe.

« ― **Mais alors, pourquoi elle est si... étrange ? Je suis bien revenu, non ?**

― **Je crains que tu n'aies pas compris. Tu es la cause de tous ses malheurs. N'as-tu toujours pas remarqué ? Elle t'aime toujours, mon vieux, t'es aveugle ?** »

Sur sa peau pâle, ses lèvres se fendirent en une ligne froide. Cette pauvre femme n'avait donc pas décidé d'abandonner ce stupide amour pour lui, même après toutes ces années. Il trouva cette philosophie de cœur ridicule, mais paradoxalement, il fut réjoui d'entendre cela. Mais Sakura avait eu, jusqu'à maintenant, la même imbécile attitude que Karin, qu'il avait d'ailleurs faillit tuer. La femme aux lunettes ne lui avait jamais grandement servi, et l'éliminer de sang froid n'aurait pas été si difficile. Elle l'avait souvent dégoûté par ses manières puérilement mielleuses. Seulement, prêt à accomplir ce sacrifice, on l'avait dérangé en pleine action. En pensant à cet épisode, quelque chose le frappa.

« ― **Pourquoi a-t-elle tenté de me tuer, dans ce cas ? Je ne crois pas qu'elle voulait sérieusement me rejoindre.**

― **Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Hm... J'aimerai vraiment tout te dire, mais ce n'est pas mon rôle. J'ai l'impression que tu es plus imbécile que moi, quelquefois.** »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux au même instant. Tandis que Sasuke sentait la colère monter, Naruto avait entendu du bruit du côté de la chambre. Ce dernier intima à l'autre de se pousser pour le laisser passer, et disparut rapidement dans la pièce sombre, laissant à Sasuke le plaisir de sentir son cerveau en ébullition.

Au chevet d'une Sakura en train de se réveiller, le blond shinobi s'inquiéta tout de suite de sa santé.

« ― **Sakura-chan, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi, tu sais, reste couchée !** »

Mais les yeux effarés de la rose le surprirent. Elle paraissait vraiment mal, toujours fatiguée, mais une détresse était lisible dans les traits de son visage.

« ― **Les patients ! Pourquoi suis-je là ? Les patients, Naruto, vite, ma pause est finie !** »

Elle se débattit un instant avec ses draps et sous eux, aperçu sa tenue légère. Elle s'arrêta dans son élan, les joues blanches. Elle avait l'air affolée et angoissée, et surtout gênée. Elle retourna un visage horrifié à son ami pour lui lancer une réplique cinglante et tueuse, mais sa nuque craqua et se glaça sous l'effet du choc. Elle s'exclama d'un petit aïe! avant de porter une main à l'endroit douloureux.

« ― **T'inquiète pas Sakura-chan, j'ai rien vu, j'te l'jure !** fit-il les mains devant lui comme pour se justifier d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis.

― **Oui, c'est juste. Il a même avoué qu'il te connaissait bien, et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de se battre**, fit une voix grave, insistante sur le mot _bien_. »

La kunoichi se stabilisa, les yeux dans le vague. Son souffle aussi s'était arrêté et un silence assourdissant pénétra la pièce. Son regard dériva avec une lenteur inhumaine jusqu'à celui du fauteur de trouble, et son sang se figea aussi. Lui. Que faisait-il ici ? Sakura ne put s'empêcher de murmurer cette question, comme à elle-même, mais le blond l'entendit et y répondit.

« ―** Et bien, en fait, quand je t'ai ramené chez toi, je l'ai rencontré, et il voulait me parler. Comme j'avais les clés et qu'il pleuvait des cordes, je me suis dit...** »

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine en apercevant le regard noir que lui envoya son amie. Il tira une grimace désolée et la rose ôta sa main de sa nuque, d'une lenteur toujours infinie, et la dirigea vers les yeux tristes de Naruto. Son geste était calme, et il se demanda si elle allait le frapper, mais au final, son pouce ne vint que caresser la partie inférieure de son œil gauche. Etonné, il leva un autre regard sur la kunoichi qui sembla alors concentrée. Il aperçut une lumière verte du côté gauche de son visage et la légère fatigue qu'il éprouvait s'envola. Elle le rétablissait toujours, même si une infime chose n'allait pas. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Sakura était surprotectrice envers lui depuis qu'elle l'avait presque vu mourir sous ses doigts. La peur et la tristesse, la douleur immuable qu'elle avait ressentie à ce moment était si cuisantes que le voir souffrir une nouvelle fois, peut importe comment et de quoi, était tout juste insupportable pour elle.

« ― **Tu aurais dû te reposer toi aussi**, susurra-t-elle à son adresse.

― **Je vous dérange, peut-être ?** »

Le ton qu'avait employé à nouveau l'Uchiha avait contrasté avec la douceur et le calme de la voix féminine de la Haruno. Elle fronça les sourcils après avoir détacher sa main de la joue de l'Uzumaki. Elle leva les yeux sur ce visage froid et distant. La douleur s'empara de son cœur, mais elle ne le montra pas, ou du moins elle croyait ne pas le montrer. Elle se limita à le fixer, et à bouger son corps de sorte à ce qu'elle se retrouve assise sur son lit, le drap remonté sur son corps à demi vêtu, adossée au mur blanc de sa chambre. Ses yeux verts sondaient ; essayaient de sonder les abysses des prunelles ensorceleuses du dernier Uchiha. Elle cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois, lentement. Aucun ne parlait, et le fils du Yondaïme Hokage se demanda alors ce qui se tramait entre eux deux. Le calme qui habitait toujours Konoha était, ici et à cet instant, olympien, et bénéfique. Après plusieurs minutes de néant, la kunoichi se décida à réagir. Effectivement, elle sourit et un rire minuscule sortit de sa gorge. Les yeux de ses deux compagnons s'écarquillèrent. Son rire était bien le sien, un rire pur et sans soucis, un vrai rire que Naruto eut du plaisir à écouter. Depuis longtemps, il n'avait eu la joie de réentendre ce doux gloussement. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, toujours rieuse et lança, moqueuse, à son vieil ami :

« ― **Joyeux anniversaire, Sasuke.** »

* * *

><p>Lexique<p>

¹ _ichi_ ; il s'agit bien sûr ici de la traduction du chiffre un. Il apparaît sur le devant du restaurant de ramen de Teuchi à Konoha, vous savez, les petits carrés de tissus qui cachent la partie haute du magasin.

² _Obito_ ; Alors, oui, je ne sais pas si je fais du spoil, mais Obito est bien Tobi. Je n'en dis pas plus, pour ceux qui ne savent peut-être pas (oh, je suis désolée si c'est le cas!).

³ _kotatsu_ ; il s'agit seulement de la table chauffante.

* * *

><p>Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus, et si c'est le cas, merci de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout de ce long chapitre. Un peu plus long que le premier, il est presque à moitié composé de dialogue, et cela plaira à certains! Malheureusement, j'ai juste eu recours à ces dialogues pour une compréhension plus juste. Je n'allais pas écrire au discours indirect, ça aurait été trop compliqué à comprendre, après... Donc, oui, beaucoup de dialogue ici, ce que je n'apprécie pas trop! Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à éclaircir, et j'espère que le mystère qui trône autour de Sasuke se tient toujours! Je pense qu'il sera le personnage le plus bousculé dans cette histoire, voire même plus que notre belle Sakura.<p>

Tiens! En parlant de notre hime préférée, et bien, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. Pour celles et ceux qui voudraient qu'elle soit plus entreprenante, et bien, patience. Sakura est un personnage complexe, et bien qu'avec un caractère très... bipolaire, elle a le droit d'avoir le temps de s'affirmer. Il est vrai qu'elle paraît fragile, alors qu'elle avait repris confiance durant cette Grande et Quatrième Guerre Ninja, mais le retour de son amour l'a plus affecté qu'elle ne l'aurai cru. Je suis une fille, et comprendre Sakura est quelque chose d'assez facile pour moi, alors j'applique ce qui me semble le plus juste à sa personne. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, la grande Sakura pleine de volonté, de joie, de vie sera bientôt sur scène! Il suffit que quelqu'un vienne mettre son grain de sel, et... BAM. Vous verrez.

Ensuite, j'aimerai vous parler de Naruto. Bon alors, il y a un truc que j'aimerai mettre au clair. La plupart des lecteurs (je dis bien la plupart, ne vous sentez pas viser si ce n'est pas le cas), mais Naruto est vu comme un personnage stupide et immature. Mais là, je vous arrête tout de suite. Dans le manga, celui qui a, sans aucun doute, le plus évolué, c'est bien lui. Non, mais vous avez vu la différence entre le Naruto fou amoureux de Sakura, en petite guerre enfantine contre Sasuke et seul contre les vilaines méchantes personnes de Konoha qui le voient comme un démon ; et le Naruto blindé de pouvoirs, de jutsus et de chakra, qui a réussi à faire de Kurama son pote, ainsi que les autres démons à queue, qui est tellement bon et courageux que tout le monde met sa vie en péril pour préserver la sienne, qui a gardé son rêve jusqu'au bout, qui a pardonné à tout le monde (même l'absence de ses parents durant toute sa vie), qui a contrôler ses sentiments envers Sakura et qui a souffert en silence, qui arrive à comprendre tout le monde alors qu'à la base, c'est lui que personne ne comprenais (à part Sasuke...). Vous la voyez, cette différence? J'espère bien que oui. Peut-être je défend sa cause car il est l'un de mes personnages favoris, mais en tout cas, ce que je dis est vrai. Alors, j'en viens au fait. On voit (lit) bien Naruto dire à Sasuke, alors qu'ils sont chez Sakura, qu'il pouvait être plus imbécile que lui, parfois. Et bien, j'ai eu envie de marquer ce recul qu'il a prit de lui et de le faire remarquer à tout le monde. Il sait quel comportement il a toujours eu, il en est vraiment conscient. Il est même en train de faire la morale à Sasuke qui en avait bien besoin, tiens. Il est intelligent et mature, contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens pensent et mettent en oeuvre dans leur fiction. Non, mais, c'est vrai, il est peut-être voulu comme enfantin dans le manga, il reste tout de même un personnage nippon incroyablement changé.

Oula, je me confond de bêtise en bêtise, donc je vais arrêter de blablater sur le personnage de Naruto plus longtemps. Maintenant, j'aimerai éclaircir plusieurs trucs que je pense pas très explicites.

D'abord, le passage en grade de Naruto et Sakura. Vous l'aurez bien remarquer, Tsunade est (très) remontée contre Sasuke, le Nukenin ou celui qui a voulu détruire (ou devrai-je dire anéantir, pulvériser, décimer...) Konoha, son village caché qu'elle protège coûte que coûte au péril de sa vie. Alors, pour marquer le coup de son retour, elle l'a laissé dans son rang de Genin - il en a plus l'âge, mais c'est comme ça, après tout il n'était pas là pour passer les différents examens -, sans missions ni maître Jônin. Il est donc banni à errer dans Konoha, à aider à la reconstruction des immeubles, afin de se faire reconnaître comme un membre de Konoha à part entière. Mais, pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, non seulement elle l'a fait surveiller par des ANBUS et le fait venir régulièrement dans son bureau pour le passer au peigne fin, mais elle a aussi monté en grade ses deux plus proches amis. Sakura et Naruto sont donc désormais des Jônins accomplis.

Ensuite, la dernière réplique de Sakura. Je peux aisément dire que je suis une sacré veinarde. Et oui, j'avais déjà préparé mon chapitre, évidemment, mais là, alors là, j'ai vraiment pas fait gaffe aux dates. Effectivement, cette année, le Hanabi Taikai (la fête des feux d'artifices) est quelque jours avant le 23 Juillet, soit l'anniversaire de notre beau ténébreux. En réalité, je suis assez fière que ces dates correspondent parfaitement avec ce que j'avais fait de mon chapitre, héhé ~ Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus sur ce fameux jour, auquel d'ailleurs, j'ai fait quelques allusions en disant de Sasuke qu'il avait dix-sept et toutes fraîches années. Et aussi, on peut voir que Tsunade, qui savait pertinemment quel jour ils étaient, l'a traité de gosse de seize ans. Ah oui! Et j'aimerai insisté sur le fait que Sakura, contre toute attente, de l'équipe sept par défaut (donc sans compter Saï) est la plus âgée. Et oui! Elle est née le 28 Mars, et Naruto le 10 Octobre. Rien à voir, mais j'avais envie de le dire...

Bon, avant que mon discours ne soit plus long que le chapitre lui-même, je m'arrête là. Si vous avez quelconque questions, n'hésitez pas! Encore merci de m'avoir lu (même pour lire mes commentaires fastidieux, je vous dit chapeau, je doit être vraiment chiante...)! Je vous aime, mes lecteurs et lectrices!

PS : J'aimerai encore une fois souligner que mon histoire et mes commentaires ont été écrits il y a près de quatre mois, il est donc normal que certaines données ne soient ni actuelles ni mises à jour! Ne vous en faîtes pas si vous retrouver Réflexions sur une plateforme de blog, j'en serai l'auteur (du moins, s'il n'y a pas eu plagiat...!)! Quoi qu'il en soit, vous retrouverez toujours Réflexions écrit par une dénommée Maya, si tel n'est pas le cas! Bonne journée, mes amis!


	3. Nos Amitiés Douteuses

Bonsoir à tous! Je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre trois pour la simple et bonne raison que je tente de me faire pardonner pour la lecture parasitée du précédent. xD Il est assez courts, cependant il est plein de questionnements et de choses importantes. S'il vous plait, faites attention! Bonne lecture, les amis! J'espère atteindre vos espérances! ~

* * *

><p>Deux yeux vides fixaient un nom. Malgré leur manque d'expression, on pouvait lire dans ce blanc de nacre une tristesse et des remords infinis. Les kanjis gravés dans la pierre, la kunoichi les avait relus d'innombrables fois. Elle le savait. Si elle avait été ne serait-ce qu'un tantinet plus forte que sa jeune et prodige sœur, elle aurait été capable de le sauver, lui aussi. Hanabi¹ avait toujours été plus forte, plus douée qu'elle, et elle en avait souffert. Le mépris que son cousin avait eut pour elle aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais leur relation avait évolué au fil du temps. Un immense creux habitait son cœur tandis qu'elle pensait au visage, semblable au sien, du défunt. Mort en héro, son cousin avait laissé sa vie sur le champ de bataille pour en sauver une autre, celle de celui qu'elle aimait. Après tout, cette dernière et impitoyable bataille n'avait été motivée que par le seul désir de protéger Naruto. Tout le monde avait été réuni en tant qu'Alliance Shinobi lors de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja pour aider ce dernier à anéantir le vil ancêtre des Uchiha et le préserver de la mort. Ils avaient réussi, au final, et la jeune femme en était la première ravie. Elle était plus que soulagée de savoir que l'être qui animait son cœur n'était plus en grand danger. Elle avait été tellement bouleversée, lorsqu'elle avait aperçu Naruto mourant sous les doigts agiles de Sakura. La peur de la perdre avait été si forte, si intense, que dès lors de leur retour dans un village de Konoha dévasté, elle s'était ouverte à lui, les mots bousculant sa bouche, et allant plus vite que sa pensée. Elle lui avait tout dit, tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui, ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard, et ce, depuis combien de temps. L'épouvante de cette vision funèbre lui avait fait un tel choc, que ne pas tenter de le lui dire aurait été seulement inconcevable. Au bout du compte, elle y était parvenue, elle était même fière d'elle. Depuis toutes ces années où elle avait refoulée cette envie de lui avouer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur l'avait rendu plus forte, finalement.<p>

Dans un cas qui différait un peu du sien, Rock Lee aimait aussi un membre de l'équipe sept. Sakura Haruno, la vaillante et assidue femme qui accompagnait les deux shinobis les plus connus de Konoha et qui, à eux trois composaient la plus puissante des équipes de leur promotion. L'équipe sept, la brave, l'héroïque, l'unie quoi qu'il advienne. Lee, de son appellation « gros sourcils » était aussi dévasté par la mort de Neji, mais il n'avait toujours pas pu s'approprier l'amour de la rose. Bien que consciente des sentiments passionnels du ninja à la verte tenue de combat, Sakura n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer son coéquipier. Mais Lee n'était pas déçu par l'amour à sens unique qu'il lui portait. Pour lui, tant qu'elle allait bien, c'était l'essentiel. Rock Lee arriva d'ailleurs auprès de la kunoichi, l'air dépité. Jamais ses yeux n'avaient laissé transparaître autant de tristesse, et la brune s'en étonna, bien qu'elle savait les épreuves qu'il avait du endurer toute son existence. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu si mal était lorsqu'il avait presque été contraint de laisser sa carrière de ninja derrière lui, alors qu'il venait tout juste de commencer l'épreuve Chûnin. Il en était ressorti les membres gauches totalement écrasés par la force du sable du présent Kazekage du village de Suna, affaibli par son attaque de « la fleur de lotus verso » et surtout désemparé de quitter les rangs ninjas, soit pour un certain temps, soit pour toujours. Mais en ce jour, le deuil peignait ses traits, et elle devina qu'il priait silencieusement pour le repos de l'âme de son ami. Ses yeux blancs ne mirent pas plus de temps non plus pour s'apercevoir que, quelques allées de tombes plus loin se recueillait l'ancien maître de la grande équipe qui portait son nom.

Kakashi Hatake, silencieux comme à son habitude, était posté devant la tombe de la défunte Rin, son amie et jeune coéquipière qui, aux côtés d'Obito Uchiha et de lui-même, composaient l'équipe Minato. Il semblait moins désemparé qu'avant. Hinata savait que, quotidiennement, Hatake Kakashi venait s'excuser auprès de sa défunte partenaire. Mais désormais, chacun savait la vérité, Obito de même, et le cœur de Kakashi s'en voyait reposé. Depuis longtemps, il venait se blâmer de son geste assassin, mais désormais qu'il avait pu se justifier devant le vengeur Uchiha qui était auparavant son ami, l'assurance l'avait gagné et il n'avait plus cette mort sur la conscience. De toute manière, Rin le lui avait dit, elle avait voulu mourir de la main de celui qu'elle aimait, se sentant manipulée. Les prières qu'il réitéra une fois de plus ne lui permirent pas d'entendre les pas des deux Chûnins. L'homme au bas du visage masqué sursauta et hocha la tête en entendant les deux jeunes s'excuser. Il soupira, las, tandis que Rock Lee prit la parole.

« ― **Il parait que le nom d'Obito sera effacé du monument aux défunts², mais la démarche prendra sûrement du temps : les villageois qui s'occupent de l'entretien du cimetière n'ont pas l'habitude d'effacer les noms des tombes. Et surtout d'ajouter une nouvelle fois celui d'un semi-traître.** »

En effet, la mort d'Obito, au commencement de la dernière Guerre, s'était révélée fausse, aux yeux de tous. Mais sa mort prédestinée, lorsqu'il s'était finalement ligué, après avoir tenté la résurrection de Jûbi sans suivre les commandements de celui pour lequel il s'était fait passé, contre Madara et son dessein « Œil de la Lune », puis contre Kaguya, fit tout de même de lui un ninja décédé de Konoha et eut droit à sa propre tombe, son corps en définitive récupéré. Le sensei des trois élèves des Sannin acquiesça, toujours sans un mot. Le silence se fit. Chacun, sous le ciel bleu de la fin de la saison des pluies, réfléchissait. Ils pensaient tous à la même chose, et tous le savaient. Chaque équipe avait été informée d'une importante information qui les obligeait à garder le silence. Mais seuls dans ce cimetière, le plus âgée des trois ninjas se voulut entreprenant.

« ― **Tsunade vous a convoqués ? Etes-vous au courant de ce qu'elle compte faire ?** demanda-t-il sans détour. »

Ils approuvèrent d'un mouvement de tête, inquiets. Hinata pensa fort à Naruto, qui ne devait pas un instant de ce qui se tramait autour de lui, et elle souffrait de le laisser délibérément dans le secret. Mais elle ne devait pas contrer les décisions de l'Hokage. Et pourtant, l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Son cœur tressaillait à chaque seconde depuis qu'elle avait entendu le verdict de la dernière Sannin, et les larmes qui avaient tant coulé sur ses joues blanches se retenaient de tomber de ses cils. Lee, de son côté, était préoccupé, une fois de plus, par la tête rose dont il était aussi question ici. Il avait peur pour elle, et si un seul de ses cheveux était touché, il lui ferait mordre la poussière, même s'il savait sa grande faiblesse par rapport à lui. Ses yeux ronds trahirent une colère sans limite, mais Kakashi le calma d'une tape sur l'épaule.

« ― **Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai été leur professeur, et je doute qu'il leur arrive malheur. Ils sont forts, vous le savez tout autant que moi**, fit-il d'une voix dénuée de quelconque émotion. »

Pourtant, lui aussi, quelque chose l'inquiétait. Et ce n'était ni Sakura, ni Naruto. Non. Et malgré son aveugle confiance en lui, Kakashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Tiendrait-il parole ?

o0o

Les nuages filaient rapidement à travers le ciel azur, et les tâches blanches et brumeuses semblaient intéresser le brun qui, assis sur un mur de pierre, faisait rouler entre son pouce et son index un pion de jeu. Les yeux levés sur la voûte bleue, il méditait. Il venait de sortir des bureaux de l'Hokage, et la décision que cette dernière avait entreprit de mettre à exécution le déroutait. Elle mettait en danger ses plus importants élèves, et elle s'avérait pourtant confiante dans ses projets. De plus, il ne connaissait pas entièrement les détails de ce fameux plan, et franchement, il aurait préféré en savoir plus, bien qu'il eu déjà quelques hypothèses sur le sujet. A vrai dire, il se doutait de quelque chose depuis que chaque équipe, exceptée une, se voyaient convoquée. Étrangement, ce petit manège échappait aux trois de l'équipe visée. Ils devaient être trop épuisés émotionnellement pour faire attention à ce genre de choses. Cela ne lui plaisait pas de savoir ses camarades et amis dans une si mauvaise passe. Mais contrairement aux autres chûnins de sa promotion, il n'était pas entièrement contre la volonté de Tsunade. Au contraire, les épreuves se révélaient être d'une grande aide pour les ninjas en ce qui concernait leur nindô. Et puis, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen fiable de savoir si sa loyauté garantissait ses dires.

« ― **Shikamaru, tu étais là ! Ton attitude blasée devient de plus en plus insupportable, tu sais...** »

On le héla de derrière, endroit auquel il jeta un coup d'œil furtif. Il n'eut le temps d'apercevoir que quelques mèches blondes que déjà, il su qui allait le sermonner. Tandis qu'il disait adieu à son moment de calme et de sérénité, la Yamanaka s'assit à ses côtés, mais n'éleva pas la voix. Elle aussi lança un soupir, et regarda au loin, dans les rues de Konoha et Shikamaru posa un regard neutre sur elle. Elle aussi, depuis la dernière guerre, Ino était une femme changée. Non seulement en ce qui concernait son physique, mais aussi son caractère. La mèche qui cachait auparavant son œil droit n'était plus, et sa couette dégageait son visage de tous cheveux rebelles. Ses yeux bleus pétillants s'étaient ternis, et il ne pouvait que comprendre ce regard. Toutes ces caractéristiques physiques soulignaient l'évolution de sa mentalité.

D'habitude, l'assurance dont elle faisait sans cesse preuve avait perdu de son naturel. En effet, la mort présumée de son père l'avait beaucoup affecté, et, pour faire prospérer son clan en tant que membre de la nouvelle génération du Ino-Shika-Chô, l'héritière du clan Yamanaka se devait de réfléchir avant d'agir, laissant alors paraître beaucoup de doutes et de réflexions en sa personne. Shikamaru le pensait, Ino était devenu un ninja accompli. Elle l'avait toujours été, mais la maturité dont elle faisait preuve la rendait plus professionnelle. Il détourna les yeux. Ino reprit la parole dans un souffle. Elle était accablée par la révélation de leur maître Kage. Tout en elle la poussait à désobéir à ses ordres, mais elle était contrainte à obtempérer. Un pan de sa vie se voyait détruit, et l'amour qu'elle portait pour une certaine personne la faisait souffrir. Elle ne voulait pas la perdre, et encore moins dans ces conditions. La fleur qu'elle avait protégé, défié, estimé était, à son insu, perdue. Mais personne n'en était sûr, bien que le doute persistait.

« ― **Tu as compris n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerai que tu m'en dises plus. **»

Ino était sûre de ce qu'elle avançait. Elle ne pouvait nier l'intelligence de son camarade, et elle désirait savoir ce qu'il en pensait. A cause de cette très forte faculté à analyser et comprendre le monde qui entourait l'homme à la coiffure semblable à la sienne, la blonde avait toujours été inquiète à son sujet. Il pouvait être un ninja convoité, et elle avait souvent eu terriblement peur qu'on lui retire son camarade. Et ce fût, de la même manière, pareil pour Chôji. Les deux hommes qui composaient actuellement leur équipe et trio légendaire tenaient une place particulière dans son cœur blessé, et sa nature dotée d'une gentillesse et d'un égard affectif forts ne lui permettait que de se soucier d'eux.

Le brun hocha la tête négativement, silencieux. Les yeux azurs de la kunoichi lui lancèrent un regard plein de reproche. Bien qu'elle l'admirait, quelques fois, elle ne pouvait supporter son silence désabusé. Elle se leva et se planta devant lui, lui obstruant la vue du ciel. Le regard noir du jeune homme ne se fit pas plus intéressé quant à lui raconter ce qu'il soutenait secrètement.

« ― **Shikamaru ! Ne nous trahis pas ! Ne les trahis pas ! **»

Mais Shikamaru ne tenta pas d'ouvrir la bouche de suite. Il ne voulait vraiment rien dire sur ce qu'il certifiait. Il serait trop délicat et dangereux pour eux de s'aventurer dans cette quête. L'expression neutre, il susurra quelque chose que nul n'entendit. La blonde se pencha surprise, lui intimant de répéter. Elle dû se reculer vivement, surprise qu'il se lève à son tour pour aller envoyer d'un coup de pied une pierre un peu plus loin sur le chemin de terre. Dos à elle, il répéta, plus fort.

« ― **Dans le monde des ninjas, ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles et les lois sont considérés comme des moins que rien. Mais ceux qui laissent tomber leurs compagnons... valent encore beaucoup, beaucoup moins que cela.** »

Il fit demi-tour et lui fit face. Elle semblait déroutée. Il avait dit cette phrase si représentative, alors qu'il se comportait d'une toute autre façon... Il savait qu'elle se souvenait très bien de cette phrase. Il ferma les yeux, un instant, un souvenir affluant sous ses paupières closes. Il n'oublierait pas ce qu'il avait dit ce jour-là. Il rouvrit ses yeux et perçut tout de suite une larme couler sur la joue de sa camarade. Pourtant, son regard électrique étaient fixés sur lui, lançant des éclairs. Il voulut se justifier.

« ― **Je ne suis pas l'élève de Kakashi Hatake. Je comprends cette phrase, mais il ne me semble pas qu'elle s'adresse à nous, tu ne crois pas ? Si tu veux mon avis, aider nos amis ne les avancera pas. Si tu souhaites vraiment les soutenir, crois juste en eux.** »

Les sourcils froncés, ce fût au tour de la fille du clan fleuriste de Konoha de fermer les yeux. Elle savait qu'il avait inéluctablement raison. Mais il était si...

« ― **Cruel. Tu es cruel**, lança-t-elle fébrilement. **Je te croyais bien moins objectif. Tu es sans cœur, ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas juste pour eux.** »

Il ne semblait pas touché par ce qu'elle avait dit. Il s'avança seulement et, au niveau de son amie, il se pencha vers son oreille, levant son bras pour entourer le cou de la Yamanaka. Son cœur aussi était lourd.

« ― **Tu sais, un ninja ne doit laisser paraître aucune émotion. Surtout ses faiblesses, Ino.** »

o0o

Depuis sa rencontre avec l'équipe sept, le jeune homme au visage pâle avait changé du tout au tout. C'était en la présence, à chaque fois, d'un ou plusieurs de ses membres qu'il avait ressenti un nouveau sentiment. Tout d'abord, l'incompréhension. La force mentale de Naruto l'avait dérouté, et l'entendre vouloir ramener Sasuke coûte que coûte, alors que ce dernier n'était plus qu'un Nukenin, ce qui contrevenait face à son désir, son rêve de devenir Hokage. Ensuite, plus tard, alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à acquérir l'amitié de ses deux coéquipiers, il avait éprouvé de la joie et de l'euphorie en se rappelant tout à fait ce qu'il avait ambitionné de dessiner, sur la double-page centrale de son carnet. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs arraché son tout premier vrai sourire, lui qui n'avait jamais été qu'une marionnette au faux rictus. L'affection était la dernière de ses nouvelles émotions, l'habitant tout le temps qu'il passait avec ses amis. Élevé de manière à n'avoir aucune personnalité, l'adolescent de la Racine³ avait évolué et malgré le fait que le nom qui lui ai été attribué n'était sans doute pas celui qui lui correspondait le mieux, il se sentait enfin comme intégré dans un groupe, apprécié et humain, tel un membre à part entière de cette maudite et anciennement dissociée compagnie.

C'est pourtant le cœur brisé qu'il le constata. En fait, et il le pensait à ce moment précis, il n'avait jamais réellement fait parti de l'équipe de Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke. Il n'avait été que le remplaçant de ce dernier, et la révélation que l'Hokage venait de lui dévoiler le lui avait fait réaliser. Le regard vide d'expression, Saï quitta le pas de la porte close du bureau de la dernière des Sannin, plus seul que jamais.

Derrière cette porte, Shizune était inquiète. Ses yeux pleins d'anxiété scrutaient la stature de sa maîtresse. Etait-elle vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle désirait ? N'était-ce pas mettre, une fois de plus, volontairement ses élèves en danger ? Shizune doutait vraiment du fonctionnement de cette machinerie. La peur au ventre, elle tentait vainement de calmer Tonton qui s'agitait dans ses bras, et elle s'excusa avant de se retirer. L'animal était affamé. Elle, la faim ne l'avait pas touché depuis quelques jours, l'angoisse lui prenant la place. Elle savait le faible taux de probabilité de revoir ses camarades Jônins, et elle en était apeurée. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que Tsunade prenait de telles décisions. La dernière fois, et Shizune en revoyait chaque détails comme s'ils eurent été joués devant elle, Sakura avait bravement tué Sasori de l'Akatsuki et leur avait délivré qu'Orochimaru serait, quelques jours plus tard présent à cet endroit précis, un endroit que Sakura avait voulu rejoindre de son plein gré, et Tsunade l'avait laissé faire. Elle l'avait trouvé inconsciente, cette fois-là, mais il est vrai que les mots de sa maîtresse blonde avaient mis ses paroles et ses pensées en doute. Sakura et Naruto avaient toujours été les seuls à pouvoir faire revenir Sasuke vivant. Elle leur vouait une confiance aveugle, et d'ailleurs, puisque ce n'était pas le cas pour ce qui était de Sasuke Uchiha, Shizune comprenait un peu mieux le but de cette décision.

La brune laissait derrière elle une Sannin concentrée et silencieuse. Tsunade, accoudée à son bureau et le front appuyé contre ses mains jointes, réfléchissait. Elle était sûre de ce qu'elle exigeait, mais ce sentiment de culpabilité ne la quittait pas. Il lui broyait le ventre. Si son plan échouait, et que vraiment, il était perdu, elle pourrait être sûre de ne plus revoir non seulement deux de ses élèves les plus doués mais aussi la confiance d'une grande partie des ninjas de Konoha. Mais elle tentait le coup, même si elle avait à perdre. Une demi-année s'était presque déroulé devant ses yeux dorés depuis une paix réinstallée et elle savait que cela ne durerait pas. Agir était la seule solution. Le Mal n'était jamais mort, de toute manière, elle en était persuadée.

* * *

><p>¹ <em>Hanabi<em> ; Hanabi Hyûga est la jeune soeur de Hinata, d'envion sept ans sa cadette. Elle n'apparaît qu'une seule fois dans le chapitre 78 précisément et est seulement décrite comme plus forte et douée que sa sœur aînée considérée par leur père commeinutile. Hanabi passe le plus clair de son temps à s'entraîner avec son père, et le mépris de ces deux Hyûga est la raison pour laquelle Hinata a décidé de devenir plus forte.

² _Monument aux défunts_ ; Dans le cimetière de Konoha, les morts sont classés en deux parties. Il y a les traditionnelles tombes des ninjas morts au combat dont le corps ou une relique a été retrouvé et reconnu, et le monument aux morts, une plaque de marbre destinée à porter les noms des shinobis présumés morts, dont les corps n'ont pas été découverts. Le plus souvent, les morts dont le visage et le corps trop violentés et défigurés sont enterrés, mais la tombe ne porte pas de nom.

³ _La Racine_ ; Dans l'ANBU (organisation militaire secrète rattachée directement à l'Hokage), la Racine est une branche secrète dirigée par Danzo* qui vise à former ses membres dans une certaine violence et qui les pousse à n'arborer aucune personnalité et à avoir un nom de code, leur prénom n'existant pas. Saï fait partie de cette organisation secrète et ne cache aucunement à ses camarades que leur actes sont exécutés avec une extrême violence. Les membres de la Racine porte tous le sceau de Danzo sur leur langue, les empêchant ainsi de divulguer toute information prometteuse.

* _Danzo_ ; Ancien dirigeant de la Racine, il est tué par Sasuke en tentant de préserver le bien de Konoha. Mourrant, il détruira l'Oeil de Shisui afin qu'Obito ne puisse s'en servir.

* * *

><p>Bonsoir à tous! Alors? Que dites-vous de ce chapitre? Je suis sûre qu'il ne se répertoriera pas dans vos favoris, car il en est de même pour moi. A vrai dire, il ne se passe pas grand chose, ce chapitre servant de prélude à ce qu'il va advenir de nos chers héros. Avez-vous des idées sur ce qui se trame? Ce n'est pas bien difficile à deviner, j'imagine.<p>

Je suis désolée de poster un chapitre si court (il fait environ, en quantité de mots, la moitié des deux autres), mais il faut dire que les personnages qui ont été abordés ici ne sont pas ceux que je préfère étudier. Beaucoup de leur pensées sont un mystère pour moi, et au risque de me tromper et de raconter des bêtises, j'ai préféré ne pas en rajouter plus. Mais grâce à cela, il se dessine un suspense plus grand. Je suis regrettablement désolée pour les fans des personnages secondaires (d'ailleurs, remarquez que je n'ai pas inclus Shino, Chôji, Ten-Ten et Kiba). J'aurai voulu les inclure, mais il n'aboutissait à rien de les mettre dans ce chapitre.

Enfin, pour les mordus de héros, je vous promets qu'ils reviennent en force dans le prochain chapitre, promis promis! L'action commencera à la fin du chapitre quatre, afin de vous embêter un petit peu et de vous laisser mariner jusqu'au prochain Samedi. J'ajoute d'ailleurs que je ne serai pas disponible sur une durée de deux semaines (qui comprend trois Samedi : le 19, le 26 et le 2 Août). Dans cette perspective, je tente de vous pondre trois chapitres le Vendredi 18, en espérant ne pas vous faire trop attendre. Pour laisser le temps de la réflexion, je programmerai les chapitres 5 et 6 afin qu'il se mettent en ligne le 26 Juillet (oui, toutes ces dates, c'est compliqué...).

Pour en revenir au chapitre trois, avez-vous quelques questions? Les commentaires sont les bienvenus, naturellement! Merci encore d'avoir lu mes lignes jusqu'au bout, mes petits lecteurs, et mes petites lectrices!

Je ne vous embêterai pas plus cette fois, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine!

PS (ceci date du 12/07!): Avez-vous écouté le nouvel ending de Naruto? Il est cool, je trouve! Je suis un peu dégoûtée, car Flame de Dish/ était quand même de loin mon préféré de tous les endings de Shippuden... Aussi, je vous préviens, fans de Sasu-Saku que lorsque vous lirez la fin du chapitre 684, ne mourrez pas, s'il vous plait. J'ai failli prendre une crise d'hystérie. Le bonheur, je vous dit! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux... Kishimoto nous offre un réel présent en ce mois du Sasu-Saku!


	4. Désirs Assouvis

Bonjour à tous! Voici le quatrième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! La longueur est assez abordable, vous aurez de quoi lire, donc! Je vous souhaite ainsi une bonne lecture, et je vous rejoins en fin de chapitre!

* * *

><p>Le Soleil se levait sans peine, et ses rayons réchauffaient l'air froid qui avait peuplé la nuit noire. Des volutes de souffles opaques ondulaient gracieusement au rythme du souffle du garçon. Sa silhouette sombre se détachait dans l'herbe fraîche du matin, et il pensait. Les yeux fermés, il laissait son esprit et son corps étendu s'ouvrir à l'astre solaire, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant. L'obscurité avait hanté ses entrailles si longtemps, qu'il ne savait plus à quoi ressemblait la lumière, et intrigué, il lui permettait d'entrer en lui. Il était las de combattre contre une chose inaccessible. Son désir de châtier son ancien peuple s'effritait au fur et à mesure que les paroles de son frère se cognaient dans son crâne. Le projet de l'équipe Taka n'était plus, et plus rien ne le poussait à punir ces gens. Depuis bien trop longtemps la haine avait profané les terres de ce monde, et maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion de changer cela, il la saisissait. Le clan meurtri et décimé des Uchiha avait été sauvé par Itachi en ôtant la vie à ses membres, et même s'il ne pouvait se l'avouer, cela était très clair. La Guerre n'avait été que repoussé, mais les forces du Mal que constituaient les présumés morts des Uchihas – soit Madara et Obitō – avaient trop faibli pour pouvoir prendre d'assaut le monde. La paix avait enfin reprit ses droits, depuis des années de batailles et de souffrances, et le descendant de ce traître peuple s'en voyait bouleversé. Depuis l'âge de ses cinq ans, lorsqu'il avait vu le carnage de son frère adoré, il n'avait été élevé que par la rancœur et la douleur. A ce moment, l'Amour n'avait plus eu place dans son cœur, mais ce sentiment sacré n'avait pas tout à fait disparut de lui, non. Dès qu'il eût su la vérité, ce mélange d'animosité et de torture s'était envolé et n'avait engendré qu'un vide brûlant, et des larmes incessantes. Sur ce manque d'émotion, l'Amour avait reprit sa place, et enfin, l'être humain qu'il avait été renaquit de ses cendres.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha portait un amour sans limité à son frère, mais à cause de ses actes non justifiés il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de faire entrer qui que ce soit d'autre dans cet antre tendre et meurtri. Jamais il n'avait pu se résoudre à aimer Naruto Uzumaki et Sakura Haruno comme eux, ils l'avaient fait. Pourtant, il en avait tellement souffert. La pauvre amie qui lui avait servie de coéquipière avait aussi été blessée par son comportement insensible, et bien qu'il n'avait pas pu lui faire comprendre la profondeur de sa haine aveuglante, il avait voulut l'apaiser, avant de sombrer totalement dans l'inconscience. Cette nuit-là, la Lune avait été brillante, et le visage de la petite Kunoichi de l'époque était noyé dans ses larmes argentées. Elle l'avait supplié de partir, mais résolu à assouvir ses besoins, il lui avait vraiment tristement glissé un remerciement. Il lui devait toutes ces années d'amour sans failles. Sakura Haruno, en omettant sa propre mère, n'avait jamais été que la seule femme pour qui il eût ne serait-ce qu'une tendre affection.

_Joyeux anniversaire, Sasuke._

Les yeux toujours clos, il passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Le 23 Juillet, quand il pensait à lui-même, quelques mois plus tôt, avait été une date qui l'avait indifféré. Sa naissance n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses et lui faire porter une souffrance affreuse. Mais la ninja, après toutes ces épreuves, ne s'était pas encore départie de son amour pour lui, et son cœur se serra sur ces pensées. Elle avait dû tant souffrir de par ses actes et son absence longue. Il regrettait tellement d'avoir voulu la tuer. Il n'avait été qu'aveuglé par cette noirceur, à ce moment-là. Il remerciait le reste de l'équipe sept de l'avoir empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Dès lors, que la veille, elle lui avait souhaité son anniversaire, tous ces remords avaient fondus sur lui comme des shurikens acérés et extrêmement blessants. Sakura était d'une nature si bonne et tendre, qu'il en était difficile de lui en vouloir. Il s'étonnerai d'ailleurs toujours de la violence dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Sur ces mots pleins de gentillesse, il s'était éclipsé, sombre et repentant. Il n'avait pas pu soutenir son regard triste et pourtant rieur. Il ne voulait pas la blesser plus qu'elle n'était déjà brisée. Pourquoi, plus tôt, lui avait-il avait intimé, en toute sincérité, que quoi qu'il arrive, elle avait une place dans son cœur, comme Naruto, une place prédestinée à effacer les dernières traces de colère et de ressentiments ? Il n'en savait rien. Sans doute souhaitait-il s'y prendre bien, voulant racheter ses fautes et garder une certaine distance vis-à-vis de sa personne était sans doute la meilleure des solutions. Cependant, cela était vrai. Pour lui, Sakura était une amie précieuse, et non une prétendante au trône de son cœur. Personne, encore en ce jour ne lui avait fait tourner la tête et perdre les pédales. Il n'avait jamais été comme cela. Même elle n'avait pas encore su le faire.

Pourtant, l'affection et l'amitié dont avait fait preuve ces deux têtes de Konoha étaient aussi ce qui lui avait permis de remonter à la surface. Même si les explications et les visions d'Itachi, les paroles d'Obitō et sa discussion avec Hashirama Senju, le premier Hokage, lui avait fortement ouvert les yeux et fait reprendre la raison, Sasuke savait que sans une toute autre forme de considération, il n'aurait pas pu redevenir ce qu'il était en ce début de jour. Il ne s'agissait non pas de l'attirance de Karin, ou encore du respect de Jūgo et de Suigetsu. Non, l'hôte du Jinchūriki et la fleur de cerisier était ses _amis_, les personnes encore vivantes les plus proches de lui. Ces deux figures innocentes auxquelles il avait été amené à côtoyer, alors qu'il n'était encore que de jeunes Genins, l'avait changé, imperceptiblement, et la chaleur de l'équipe Kakashi l'avait atteint, lui, l'Uchiha orphelin de parents et de clan froid et malheureux tombé dans les ténèbres d'une vengeance naissante.

A bien prendre du recul, il leur devait presque une vie, bien qu'il l'entama d'une assez mauvaise manière, mais il était au courant que le caractère qu'il s'était bâtit allait à l'encontre de ses pensées. En effet, ce qu'il voulait entreprendre, une chose qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'envie de réduire Konoha à néant, ne lui offrait que la place d'ennemi face à Naruto, l'ami qui le considérait comme son frère. Un maigre et amer sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Cela lui fendait le cœur d'une certaine façon. Mais pour se sauver lui-même ainsi que son honneur, il se devait de prendre les devants, au malheureux risque de se mettre à dos ce qui lui restait, en vérité, de plus cher au monde, en taisant le fait de parler de son nom hérité de ses aïeux. Il l'avait compris lui, contrairement à Madara Uchiha, que la relance de son clan ne pourrait se faire par la création d'une dimension parallèle. Il se devait tout d'abord de refaire naître la joie et la paix extrême dans le monde avant même de dominer entièrement la malédiction des siens. Et de ce fait, il pourrait, lui aussi vivre dans un monde rebâti sur des bases longtemps désirées par Madara et Hashirama enfants. Konoha n'était pas un simple village pensé par le premier Hokage et son ami du clan ennemi. Il était le symbole d'une entente respective et d'un idéal universel. Et Sasuke le reconnut.

Il se leva finalement, à l'instar du soleil qui prenait son envol dans l'azur de ce jour de Juillet. Le buste droit, il regarda pour la toute première fois fièrement le village qui s'étalait sous ses pieds. Les arbres égayaient d'un vert anis les rues brunes de la cité ninja et ces tâches aux couleurs joyeuses lui rappelèrent deux yeux qui vinrent lui hanter l'esprit.

o0o

_Flash-back ― _

Le silence se fit, tandis que son rire disparaissait sous son sourire. Son visage heureux était appuyé contre le mur, et dans l'obscurité de la chambre, il perçut l'éclat de son regard malicieux. Elle était la seule qui y avait pensé, même épuisée. Il en resta muet, sans pour autant afficher une mine étonnée. Son éternel regard vide la scrutait, ses pensées étaient paralysées. Il ne voyait juste que deux billes olive sous deux paupières plissées par un doux amusement, le monde autour d'elles semblait flou et dépourvu d'intérêt. Son cœur se serra il avait mal. Tellement mal que quelqu'un lui donne encore tant d'amour. Son corps refusait toute affection, et la douleur venait battre cette barrière encore infranchissable avec rudesse.

Il baissa les yeux, mais il les releva sitôt qu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. L'autre, gêné, se leva doucement et hocha la tête en sa direction, les yeux bleus incertains, en guise de formulation silencieuse. Le brun observa ses deux anciens coéquipiers, tour à tour. Cela lui sembla tout à coup étrange de se retrouver avec eux, dans la même pièce, soudain si proches. Des années durant, il les avait fuit, et les voilà de nouveau familiers. Leur brusque proximité lui glaça le sang et l'apeura. Comment pouvaient-ils encore avoir confiance en lui ? Il souffla, silencieusement. Une ombre se dessina sur ses lèvres, et les deux shinobis faces à lui n'en revinrent pas. Sasuke venait de sourire.

Sentant deux regards étonnés sur lui, il s'excusa et s'éclipsa, tout à fait heureux. Depuis longtemps, le sentiment d'euphorie qui habitait ses membres n'avait jamais refait surface.

Seuls à nouveau, les deux nouvelles recrues Jōnins de Konoha restèrent silencieuses un bon moment. Leurs traits étaient graves. Ils n'étaient pas affligés, mais cette nouvelle réaction de la part de leur compagnon ne les rassurait pas. Jamais, depuis son départ en ce soir de clair de lune, ils n'avait vu le frère d'Itachi sourire de joie.

Sakura serra ses draps autour d'elle et Naruto lui envoya un regard amusé. Elle ronchonna, embarrassée d'être dans une tenue déplaisante. Depuis le départ de leur ami au nouveau sourire, Sakura et Naruto s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Qu'importaient les inepties de Naruto et les violences de Sakura, les deux camarades avaient voulu être plus forts, et leurs sentiments égaux n'avaient que renforcer leurs liens. Tels des frères et sœurs, ils avaient appris à se connaître mieux encore qu'ils ne l'avaient fait. Ils avaient passé la plupart de leur temps libres ensembles, et leur affection s'était développée sur la base de leur amitié et camaraderie. Kakashi l'avait reconnu lui-même, en leur faisaient souvent des remarques déplacées, auxquelles Sakura répondaient avec une incongruité sans égale et Naruto avec certaines rougeurs sur ses joues striées, ayant toujours un faible pour cette femme qui occupait désormais sa vie en tant que membre de sa famille de cœur, bien que la plupart de son cœur ait été volé plus tard par la douce Hinata. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se voir souvent, même sans raison apparente, éprouvant le besoin d'être avec une personne qui comprenait l'autre, toujours accablés par ce manque. Mais pour Sakura, cette proximité n'était pas assez forte pour permettre au blond de la voir dans cette tenue. Les joues gonflées, elle lui intima de sortir, et celui-ci répliqua qu'elle devait se reposer davantage. Il s'accroupit une nouvelle fois pour être à sa hauteur et les yeux malicieux, il se reçut une chiquenaude sur le front. Une vague risette était apparue aux creux des lèvres de la rose, et la main tenant toujours les tissus blancs, elle lui promit de faire ce qu'il disait seulement s'il sortait de la pièce. Se massant le front endolori, il arbora lui aussi un sourire affectueux et se leva pour partir. Il laissa derrière lui une Sakura reconnaissante qui, allongeant son corps sur le lit, laissa à nouveau les bras de Morphée l'envelopper, dans un sentiment d'allégresse.

_― Fin du flash-back_

o0o

Depuis quelques jours, Sakura avait les idées claires. On pouvait même le dire, elle était heureuse. Ou tout simplement elle était elle, la Sakura du départ. Quoi qu'il en fût, la rose avait récupéré une certaine joie de vivre, et ses journées jusque-là interminables ne lui paraissaient plus si longues et difficiles. Ses mains exerçant son pouvoir de rétablissement ne lui brûlaient plus, et l'épuisement qui l'avait accaparé si longtemps l'avait totalement quitté. Uchiha Sasuke était évidemment la cause de ce changement soudain. En effet, la Haruno avait été terriblement déçue et blessée, choquée et malheureuse lorsqu'il l'avait qualifiée d'amie. Elle avait tellement désiré plus que cela, pendant si longtemps, que les larmes n'avaient pas été attendues longtemps. Son cœur avait été dévasté une fois de plus parmi ses innombrables tentatives. Mais après avoir prit du recul sur cette courte discussion, elle s'était rendu compte que désormais, sa présence parmi les siens étaient plutôt un remède pour elle, un baume miracle pour son cœur brisé. Au final, ce qu'elle avait désiré bien plus que sa considération sentimentale en retour était enfin là, devant elle : le retour de son amour perdu. Elle n'était plus si dérangée par le fait que l'attention qu'il lui portait n'égalait pas l'amour immense dont elle faisait preuve, car une idée positive avait enfin germé dans son esprit. S'il la considérait telle une amie, c'est qu'elle comptait à ses yeux noirs de jais, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Et avec cette petite et nouvelle philosophie, elle recommençait à croire que tout espoir n'était finalement pas perdu, et qu'un jour, après maintes et maintes tentatives nouvelles, elle arriverait à gagner un peu plus de reconnaissance, d'affection et de considération de sa part.

Un sourire vif vint illuminer ses traits. Les mains brillantes d'une aura verte, Sakura soignait les dernières séquelles superficielles des tissus internes de son patient. Ce dernier, calme et observateur, lui fit part de son étonnement. Depuis bien longtemps, il n'avait vu paraître sur son visage mûri un rire ou une fossette creusée. Il savait, comme tous les ninjas de Konoha, que Sakura avait vu l'Enfer durant la dernière guerre, soit les innombrables blessés qu'elle avait du tenter de sauver, dépendante de son pouvoir faiblissant fortement, secondes par secondes. Mais, surtout, le patient savait ce qu'il s'était _réellement_ passé, ce jour-là. Sakura avait faillit perdre les deux hommes auxquels elle tenait plus que tout, et cela en même temps. Résolue à ne pas les laisser mourir sous ses yeux, elle avait entreprit de sauver d'abord le corps le plus près d'elle. De ce qu'il en savait, la kunoichi médecin avait effectué une intervention médicale sur le corps inanimé de Naruto Uzumaki, le fils de l'éclair jaune de Konoha. Il connaissait le regard qu'elle avait jusque-là porté, ce regard désolé et profondément choqué d'avoir presque vu partir une vie si grande à ses yeux devant elle. Il ne pouvait que comprendre, étant un Shinobi de haut rang, ce que cela représentait pour un ninja. Même si les lois le dictaient, « un shinobi se devait de ne jamais montrer ses émotions », il était toujours dur pour bon nombre d'entre eux de ne pas transgresser cette règle. Les sentiments d'un ninja sont toujours mis à rude épreuve et seuls les êtres sans cœur pouvaient se résoudre à endurer parfaitement cette clause.

« ― **Que se passe-t-il, Sakura-sensei¹ ?** »

Bien que concentrée, Sakura lui accorda un regard rieur, lui intimant seulement de ne pas plus se surmener, et de cesser de parler. Cependant, les yeux revenus sur ses mains vertes, elle afficha plutôt une mine sereine et détendue. Mais le patient ne se contenta pas d'écouter les dires bénéfiques de son maître docteur et insista. Il décréta qu'elle avait l'air bien plus joyeux que d'habitude, et le sourire de son interlocutrice se fit plus large face à cette remarque pertinente. Elle secoua la tête, comme si elle refusait de divulguer quelconque secret. Seulement, au bout de quelques secondes, elle laissa les mots filer sur ses lèvres. Ses mèches rebelles cachaient ses joues roses que devinait pourtant avec attendrissement l'homme ausculté.

« ―** Rien de très grave, je vous assure. C'est juste que... mon équipe de jeunesse est à nouveau au complet. Et puis il me semble que tout commence à aller mieux pour tout le monde**, avoua-t-elle à demi-voix. »

Soupirant d'aise, elle fit lentement mais sûrement disparaître son chakra à la couleur semblable à ses iris de ses mains de l'abdomen du shinobi. Se redressant, un sourire bienveillant peignant ses traits, elle lui déclara qu'il pouvait être heureux, lui aussi : rétabli, il pouvait d'ores et déjà sortir de l'hôpital et reprendre du service après avoir effectué les visites hebdomadaires conseillées. Son état était stable depuis un bon bout de temps, et d'après sa dernière analyse, il ne lui semblait pas détecter quelconque lésion ou blessure de plus. Elle se leva du siège sur lequel elle avait examiné, sur son séant, l'homme désormais guéri. Satisfaite et gaie, elle prit tout de même le temps de jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux fiches informatives sur le cas à présent soigné accrochées au pied du lit blanc avant de lui lancer un clin d'œil et de disparaître de la chambre.

Sakura ne se rendit pas instantanément compte que quelqu'un se tenait devant elle. Sur le coup, elle sursauta, imperceptiblement, mais pas assez pour passer inaperçu aux yeux du brun.

« ― **Saï ?** couina la rose.** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** »

Elle ne comprit pas sa présence par le fait, qu'en temps normal, personne sinon les visiteurs n'avaient accès aux étages des malades. Seulement, les visites n'étaient pas acceptées à cette heure avancée de la journée. Elle leva un sourcil, suspicieuse. D'une voix neutre qu'elle ne lui reconnut pas, il lui répondit. Saï avait prit l'habitude d'être plus naturel avec les membres de l'équipe sept reconstituée. La voix sans ton avec laquelle il s'était présenté à eux la première fois n'avait pas été réentendu depuis de nombreux mois, et l'écouter à nouveau déclencha un frisson d'appréhension dans le dos de la kunoichi.

« ― **Tsunade-sama m'a donné l'ordre de t'informer qu'elle désirait te voir. Le plus vite possible.** »

Stoïque comme il était, Sakura eut le pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'elle ne pourrait rien tirer de plus de lui. Comme avec Danzô, Saï était un parfait shinobi dans le sens où il ne dirait rien de plus qu'il ne devait. Même si l'affreux sceau² sur sa langue avait disparu suite au décès provoqué de son ancien maître et chef de la filiale de l'Anbu, elle sut qu'il ne dirait rien de plus. Elle l'observait quelques secondes pourtant, mais ne décela rien aux fond de ses pupilles noires comme l'encre dont il usait. Elle pencha la tête, se doutant vraiment que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Le sympathique Saï avait déserté ce corps, apparemment. Elle haussa les épaules.

« ― **Bien. J'y vais de ce pas. Hum, merci, Saï. Tu... devrais descendre, toi aussi. Les visites ne sont plus permises à cette heure-ci.** »

Ce dernier hocha la tête positivement, et Sakura s'éloigna non sans satisfaction. D'un pas pressé et sûr, elle serpentait les couloirs jusqu'aux vestiaires de son service. Elle allait déposer la blouse blanche que lui avait destiné Tsunade, afin qu'elle exerce sa médecine comme si elle était une infirmière comme les autres. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle laissait un brun dépité. Il avait eu, une fois de plus, l'affirmation qu'il redoutait, et de la part d'un membre de l'équipe, qui plus était. _Ton équipe est à nouveau au complet, hein ? _murmura une voix sombre dans son esprit. Il soupira, désemparé. Il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Dès lors que l'amitié s'était installée entre les trois jeunes, il su que le sarcasme dont il avait fait preuve lors de leur première mission ne serait jamais pardonné. Pourtant, il avait toujours espéré que cette place puisse être enfin la sienne, et non plus celle de Sasuke Uchiha. Il avait eu tort.

Malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine peur. La décision de Tsunade était extrêmement précise et élaborée, et il était sûr qu'elle ne divulguerait pas tout à l'équipe sept. Mais ce décret l'effrayait tant il exhalait le danger. Saï ne pouvait rien faire sinon attendre.

o0o

Une lumière orangée substituait l'air du dehors, et cette chaude clarté l'aveugla. Une main devant son visage, Sakura regardait devant elle. En cette fin de journée, les civils de Konoha se pressaient dans les rues, sans doute pour rentrer dans leur demeure après une longue journée de travail, ou terminer leurs courses de la journée. Le début de soirée était un moment de la journée que Sakura appréciait particulièrement. En effet, aux environs de ces heures presque tardives, les rues de Konoha étaient bondées et une sympathique chaleur s'élevait. Le soleil tapait encore puissamment sur la Terre et, entreprenant de descendre les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte principale de l'hôpital, Sakura du se résoudre à attacher ses cheveux en une queue de cheval rebelle. Concentrée sur ses mains habiles, elle ne vit pas qu'elle passait devant une connaissance. Cette dernière lui attrapa le bras et la stoppa dans son élan. Vivement, elle tourna le visage et son cœur eut un soubresaut monstrueux dans sa poitrine. Sasuke était là, dans sa tenue de civil, l'air serein. Sous le rayonnement rougeâtre de l'astre solaire, elle le trouva différent et incroyablement beau. Il était vrai que depuis son retour, elle l'avait souvent dévisagé. Mais jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas encore remarqué à quel point il avait changé, en trois ans. Même si elle aurait pu le reconnaître en mille personnes semblables, elle s'étonna de n'avoir jamais remarqué sa métamorphose. Les joues rondes qu'il arborait à leurs débuts avaient considérablement perdu de leur rotondité et ses cheveux avaient encore poussés. Elle nota aussi que ses mèches qui encadraient auparavant son visage s'étaient transformées en une frange sombre et la teinte de sa crinière n'avait plus l'étincelant bleu nuit qu'elle aimait, mais un magnifique bleu gris obscur. Au final, seuls ses yeux aux pupilles indétectables, si l'on omettait leurs multiples transformations, restaient inchangées. Son abasourdissement l'empêcha de formuler un traître mort, et il prit les devants. Il avait remarqué les tries rosâtres qui marquèrent ses joues de jeune femme, et il soupira. Sakura, bien que tellement différente, était restée la même à l'intérieur.

« ― **On m'a prévenu que Tsunade voulait nous voir, Naruto, toi et moi. Je me suis rappelé que tu étais de service aujourd'hui, alors je suis passé pour t'accompagner jusque là-bas**, fit-il calmement, de sa voix presque d'outre-tombe. »

Les sourcils roses de la Haruno se haussèrent bien plus qu'au stade de l'étonnement. Ses yeux se firent ronds et elle ne sut quoi répondre. Jamais Sasuke n'avait fait preuve de vigilance envers elle, et qu'il le fasse en ce jour la choqua vivement. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et son regard dériva sur son bras, qu'il tenait encore. Il le remarqua au même moment, et d'un geste furtif et respectif, ils baissèrent leur bras et se lâchèrent. Elle le fixait, et elle se racla la gorge, tandis que son autre main finissait d'enrouler un élastique autour de ses mèches roses. Ceci fait, elle arrangea sa frange, et pu enfin lui répondre, un sourire dans la voix.

« ― **Merci beaucoup, c'est... très gentil de ta part, Sasuke.** »

Elle baissa les yeux et elle commença à partir, l'invitant à la suivre. Ils marchèrent silencieusement d'abord, leurs yeux dérivants sur les visages des citadins de Konoha. Quelques enfants dotés d'une joie de vivre à en faire pâlir les défunts arrivaient en courant dans le sens inverses des deux adolescents, et en les apercevant, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'un d'eux capta son regard rieur et répondit avec naïveté à sa risette. Le petit, les yeux et les cheveux noirs de jais ressemblait à Kiba, enfant. Ses dents pointues révélaient deux canines aiguisées sur des lèvres à la couleur dorée de sa peau. Il y avait quelque chose de félin en lui, ce qui contrastait entièrement avec l'Inuzuka. Il ne portait pas non plus de marques sur les joues, mais sa mignonnerie toucha la kunoichi. Ses yeux de chats dévièrent sur son ami et il changea instantanément. Les commissures de ses lèvres s'agrandirent et il attrapa un de ses camarades qui n'avait rien vu par le tissu de son épaule, s'écriant que le Nukenin était ici et pointant un doigt accusateur en direction du brun. Ce dernier, aucunement touché par cette appellation qui ne lui plaisait pourtant pas, porta un regard ennuyé à l'enfant. Toute une petite troupe d'enfants se rassembla devant les deux adolescents de l'équipe sept originelle, s'extasiant devant Sasuke, le visage fermé. Il leur avait été raconté par leur sensei que durant la dernière guerre, les derniers plus courageux – soient Sakura Haruno, Sasuke et Obito Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki – avait bravé le danger et l'avait anéanti. Cette histoire faisaient de eux des héros, mais ce qui intéressait le plus l'enfant aux traits de chats et ses camarades étaient la légendaire force qui lui appartenait, égale à celle de Naruto, mais qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et aussi le fait que l'Uchiha était le seul Nukenin jamais revenu à Konoha. Ces petits bouts d'homme étaient admiratifs devant la silhouette noire du jeune homme et amusée, Sakura s'abaissa à leur niveau.

« ― **Vous connaissez Sasuke, je suppose**, leur demanda-elle d'une voix maternelle. »

La petite bande acquiesça avec joie, et Sakura tourna son visage vers Sasuke pour lui lancer un clin d'oeil. Elle le savait populaire parmi les jeunes du village, et elle se divertissait en voyant le visage gêné du dernier Uchiha. Un gêne qu'elle était la seule avec Naruto à savoir discerner. Elle se retourna vers les enfants et leur fit d'une voix gentille.

« ― **Sasuke aimerait vraiment vous tenir compagnie et discuter de ses aventures avec vous, mais Tsunade-sama n'aime pas attendre, vous le savez. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?** répéta-t-elle en prenant une mine inquiète et apeurée, désireuse de leur faire comprendre que le maître Hokage ne rigolait pas souvent. »

Des yeux effrayés habitèrent les regards de la foule enfantine et ils hochèrent tous la tête en un mouvement synchronisé. Ils savaient la terreur que pouvait produire la descendante du clan Senju, et ils laissèrent le chemin libre devant Sakura accroupie. D'une pichenette joueuse sur le nez du garçon-chat qui semblait être le petit caïd des leurs, elle remercia le petit et mignon cortège. Elle rit en se relevant et fit signe à son ami en retrait qu'ils pouvaient enfin passer. Il s'avança entre les petits corps des enfants, admiratifs et heureux d'être passés si près d'un déserteur revenu.

Plus loin sur le chemin, Sakura inspira un grand bol d'air, s'étira en allongeant les bras au dessus de sa tête rehaussée d'une queue haute. Elle se sentait remontée à bloc. A ses côtés et silencieux, Sasuke lui lança un regard discret. Il était impressionné par qu'elle facilité elle avait fait chanter ces enfants curieux. Etant elle-même une enfant indiscrète, il se demandait comment elle pouvait entretenir une telle familiarité avec l'autorité parentale.

« ― **Tu aimes les enfants, Sakura ?** demanda-t-il, soudainement. »

Sans réfléchir, elle s'écria qu'elle les adorait, une vive joie dans la voix, le poing levé en l'air. Elle avait l'air déterminée, la mâchoire serrée. Les yeux sombres de Sasuke se figèrent sur ce bout de femme. Il déglutit. Comment avait-il pu douter de sa bienveillance, lui, le sombre et tortueux personnage ? Captant son regard étrange, elle se reprit de son agitation, les joues roses et la main derrière le crâne, riante et gênée. S'excusant platement, elle se justifia plus calmement, regardant au loin.

« ― **Oui, je les aime. Je les aime, parce qu'ils sont ce qu'il reste de plus pur ici. J'aimerai, en tant que Jōnin, aider cette pureté à rester encore très longtemps en eux, tu comprends ? Chaque génération symbolise l'espoir de voir un monde sans guerre ni sang. Les enfants sont si précieux...** »

Sasuke fut troublé par sa réponse, et il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de la regarder. Elle semblait sincère. Il ne comprit pas la douceur perçue dans la voix qu'elle avait prit. Il était perplexe quant à sa divulgation. Bien qu'il fût certainement dans son cœur, elle semblait omettre à qui elle s'adressait. Effectivement, Sasuke Uchiha était le dernier membre du clan maudit, qui semblait être fondé pour participer à toutes ces années de guerre et de torture. Sa famille décimée était la preuve de toute cette cruauté, et l'entendre parler de paix avec une telle liberté devant lui la laissait muet. Un maigre sourire en coin vint habiter ses lèvres et il se dit, qu'au final, Sakura ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre.

o0o

Depuis l'obtention de son rang de Jōnin, il n'avait plus beaucoup de missions à effectuer. Il sentait son corps désirer faire de l'exercice, mais il était là, à attendre que quelque chose se passe, accoudé à la barre du pont qui surplombait la petite rivière. Il n'avait pas vu Hinata de la journée, et à bien y penser, il ne l'avait pas du tout vu de la semaine. Il ne savait que penser, elle avait l'air de vouloir l'éviter. Il soupira, dépité. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle étaient différents de l'amour passionnel, il en était certain, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que s'il le lui avouait, elle en ressortirait brisée. Et il ne le voulait surtout pas. Lorsque la brune s'était confessée à lui, il avait été surpris, tellement surpris de sa sincérité. Jamais, pourtant, il n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit d'étrange chez elle, et quand il se pencha de plus près sur la question, il remarqua que les nombreux évanouissements auxquels elle avait souvent été en proie provenaient sans doute de sa simple présence. Il en fût profondément bouleversé, sur le moment. Lorsqu'elle avait déballé son sac, ce jour-là, il n'avait su quoi répondre. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti à part une infinie tendresse et une complicité forte envers elle. Mais il avait accepté de répondre à ses sentiments, au risque de souffrir lui-même. Il savait que l'attirance qu'il avait pour Sakura ne serait jamais réciproque, et il avait tenté de se convaincre que se sentiments bougeraient, au bonheur de la Hyuga.

_Je déteste les gens qui se mentent à eux-mêmes._

Cette phrase sonnait tellement faux à ses oreilles. Ce reproche qu'il avait asséné à son amie lui faisait défaut, désormais. Neji, de là où il était, devait le maudire pour tromper sa cousine de la sorte. Il se détestait pour ça. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tourne de cette manière ? De son poing, il frappa la rambarde rouge. Quel imbécile !

« ― **Elle ne t'a rien fait, tu sais, cette balustrade.**

Naruto sursauta et se retourna. Kakashi Hatake était là, au pied du pont, regardant de son œil inlassablement ennuyé son ancien élève. Le nouveau Jōnin grogna et se mit dos à la rampe en y posant les coudes. Il se sentait gêné, et surtout perturbé par le fait de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Quelques fois, il réfléchissait trop profondément, et tout se brouillait autour de lui.

« ―** Je sais, je sais**, soupira-t-il. **Que se passe-t-il, Kakashi-sensei ?**

―** Sensei ? Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes au même rang, dorénavant ?**

― **Ah, ouai... Je ne vous appellerai pas Sempaï, cependant**, se rectifia le blond. **Que faites-vous là ?** »

Hatake Kakashi observa de son œil unique le visage perturbé de Naruto. Il lui semblait tellement plus mature, depuis ces derniers mois... Il se rappela l'époque révolue des débuts de l'équipe sept. À l'époque, Naruto était un petit vagabond sans une tonne d'amis. Cette petite tête seule et pourtant joyeuse animait le trio devenu célèbre avec un entrain exceptionnel, et malgré ses quelques querelle avec ses deux équipiers, il avait su garder leur confiance et leur amitié, même en ce qui concernait la Nukenin. Oui, Naruto avait changé, mais il avait toujours le même rêve, et cela lui serra le cœur. II n'était plus sûr de pouvoir être certain qu'il atteindrait son but, désormais. Il fut éveillé de ses pensées par le ninja imprévisible.

« ― **Kakashi... san³ ?**

― **Hum ? Ah, euh, oui. Naruto, Tsunade te demande**, reprit-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

― **Moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore ?** »

Son ancien maître haussa les épaules avant de lui adresser un sourire caché par son masque. Les sourcils levés, Naruto l'entendit murmurer :

« ― **Ne t'inquiète pas. J'aurai juste à te conseiller d'être prudent. **»

Sur ces dernières paroles, il se volatilisa dans un brouillard de fumée blanche. Les sourcils blonds du jeune homme dansèrent au dessus de ses yeux, tandis qu'il se demandait ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexions, il lâcha un bref « _Bah !_ » avant de porter ses deux mains derrière son crâne et d'avancer sur le chemin s'éloignant du cours d'eau. Les pieds traînants, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir que ce soit une mission qu'on lui assignait. Mais il n'en fut pas si sûr, après les paroles de Kakashi.

Dès lors qu'il arriva vers la résidence une seconde fois reconstruite de l'Hokage, la première chose qu'il aperçu fut une tête rose. Il accéléra le pas et héla la personne. Celle-ci ne se détourna pas. Il jura entre ses dents, perdant confiance au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait le pourquoi elle était là, accompagnée du brun. Arrivant rapidement à leur niveau, il les arrêta, chacun, d'une tape sur l'épaule. Ils se retournèrent vivement tous les deux, et le cœur de la kunoichi manqua un battement. Ses yeux inquiets se perdirent dans le bleu incertain de son ami de toujours. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, graves. Le silence plein de malaise qui s'installa fut vite brisé par le rire anxieux de Sakura.

« ―** Na-Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

― **Tsunade m'a convoqué, maintenant.** »

Le silence revint prendre sa place et tous les trois, à l'entrée du bâtiment le plus sûr de Konoha les shinobis étaient interloqués. Ils surent que leur présence n'était pas due au hasard. Sakura se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et souffla quelque chose comme à elle-même. Elle était inquiète à propos de leur même convocation imminente. Réunir les anciens de l'équipe sept n'était pas banal.

« ― **Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait ?** »

Bien que Sakura ait une confiance aveugle en son maître personnel, elle ne put avoir qu'un doute sur ses intentions. Elle eut peur pour Sasuke et elle posa inévitablement un regard effrayé sur lui, posant au passage une main sur son bras. Elle était vraiment, vraiment soucieuse. Surtout pour lui. Elle savait la mésentente que la descendante des Senjus gardait à l'égard du brun, et cela ne lui plut aucunement. Tandis que le brun se dégageait de son étreinte, elle regarda Naruto. Ses yeux bleus azur n'était pas très clairs non plus. Il fallait qu'ils en aient le cœur net. Ils savaient qu'il se tramait quelque chose, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Tsunade de les faire venir tous les trois en les informant séparément. Les fronts plissés d'une incertitude profonde, ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus devant l'enceinte et entrèrent d'un pas rapide. Leur marche militaire résonna dans l'entrée et les quelques personnes qui se trouvèrent sur leur passage s'écartèrent et les regardèrent passer, aussi surpris les uns que les autres. Sans s'arrêter pour autant, ils grimpèrent prestement dans l'ascenseur qui se refermait juste et montait à l'étage des bureaux de Tsunade. Ce laps de temps pendant lequel la machine grimpait les étages permit à Sakura de demander à ses camarades ce petit quelque chose qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps. L'appel de son maître avait affermi ses pensées et pourtant elle était celle qui connaissait le mieux Tsunade, avec Shizune, dans tout Konoha, et tirer une si simple conclusion serai très sot de sa part. Elle devait connaître les avis de gens extérieurs à la connaissance de ce caractère particulier.

« ― **Vous croyez qu'elle va nous faire recomposer l'équipe ? **»

Le silence qui reposait sur le trio ninja s'alourdit un peu plus. Chacun adossé sur un mur de l'ascenseur, ils s'épiaient, mal à l'aise. Non pas que cette nouvelle ne la réjouissait pas, mais connaissant le rude tempérament de la dernière Sannin, Sakura savait que cette évocation n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Il y avait toujours quelque chose sous ses décrets. Un goût amer de peur se répandait sournoisement dans sa bouche, au fur et à mesure que la cabine remontait les étages. Pour une fois, et avec les sourcils froncés, ce fut Sasuke qui répondit.

« ― **Je ne crois pas. Elle me hait plus que tout, et vous êtes des Jōnins. Les ninjas de votre rang agissent généralement seuls, ou prennent sous leur aile une équipe. Moi, elle me voit plutôt dans le poulailler. Ou dans un cimetière, voire la fosse commune.** »

Sakura, les yeux pleins d'appréhension fixés sur son visage calme, acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête rapide. Elle ne réagit même pas à sa plaisanterie, le ventre noué à en être retourné. Il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère. Lui, il n'avait pas forcément peur de ce qu'elle attendait d'eux, au contraire. Il était impatient de tout savoir, et surtout, de ce qu'elle allait faire de lui. Il en avait assez de traîner dans les rues du village à être obligé d'aider les civils et les ninjas en bon état dans n'importe quel secteur. Lui, il voulait faire changer les choses, et ce n'est pas en restant dans son coin, surveillé de près par ses meilleurs Anbus qu'elle allait pouvoir l'y aider.

La rose, elle, posa les yeux sur Naruto et remarqua l'étrange expression qu'il arborait. Il fixait lui aussi le Nukenin, et elle se demanda à quoi il pensait. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose, au final, de ce qui les liait, tous les deux. D'après Naruto, le blond le considérerait comme un frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et que sa résolution à le faire revenir à Konoha n'était motivée que par sa promesse. _Un ninja n'a qu'une parole_, lui avait-il dit pour la rassurer. Mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait le sentir, et son cœur se brisa. Depuis son intégration dans l'équipe tout juste formée, elle avait tant fait évoluer ses liens avec les deux garçons de l'équipe. Naruto était devenu son meilleur ami, et Sasuke, son amour interdit. Mais jamais, jamais elle n'avait acquit de leur part, de l'un comme de l'autre, un sentiment bien spécial qui les unissait quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

o0o

Le soleil entrait à flots par les fenêtres du bureau. Shizune se tenait, sombre, derrière la Sannin assise, et leurs silhouettes se découpaient dans le feu du ciel. Tonton ressentait la pression pesante il ne s'agitait aucunement. Lorsque trois coups à la porte se firent entendre, Shizune frissonna. Tsunade était étrangement calme, et l'entendre tout à coup ordonner aux ninjas de rentrer lui fit peur. Sa voix était tout autre. Plus grave encore, plus menaçante, plus autoritaire. Le battant droit de la double porte s'ouvrit lentement et apparurent les trois demandés. Les yeux dorés de Princesse des Limaces, derrières ses mains nouées l'une dans l'autre, scrutaient discrètement leurs corps les approchants. Son cerveau était en ébullition, et dès qu'elle vit son élève, elle se sentit perdre en confiance. Elle ne voulait aucunement lui faire du mal, mais son rang d'Hokage ne lui permettait aucun écart ni concessions. Elle se redressa sur son séant, puis se leva très lentement. Personne n'osait lever le silence, et dans une pause soldatesque, les trois de l'équipe sept sentaient une certaine pression venir de leur chef. Le regard de cette dernière se posa tout d'abord sur Sasuke Uchiha. Lui, celui qui était à l'origine de tout, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se garda bien de le réprimander. Cela ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Pourtant, son âme aspirait à élever la voix, à lui dire, qu'à cause de lui et de ses actes absurdes, elle avait à prendre cette maudite décision. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, ses mots étaient encore bloqués dans sa gorge, remplie d'une douleur lancinante.

Elle respira profondément et lentement, pour tourner la tête. Plus à droite se tenait Sakura, son élève, mais même le fait de soutenir son regard vert était difficile. Elle y lisait de la souffrance, de l'incompréhension et surtout, du doute. Jamais, de toute sa vie, Tsunade n'aurait permis à un ou une de ses disciples de se méfier de sa personne. Mais à cause de ce qu'elle allait devoir lui dire, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de répondre à ces yeux craintifs par un maigre sourire désolé. Elle regarda plus à droite encore, dans l'espoir de ne plus prendre contact avec ces yeux olive. Naruto Uzumaki, toujours fidèle à lui-même, affichait un sourire simple. Elle lui sourit en retour, reconnaissante de sa bonne humeur habituelle, et il en fut tellement perturbé qu'il cacha le sien, simultanément. Elle devait beaucoup à ce ninja doué, et cela lui en coûtait de lui demander _cela_. Quand elle remarqua son collier pendre à son cou d'adolescent, un pincement vint attaquer son sœur. Elle ne sût si ce magnifique rêve pourrait être réalisé, désormais. Tout dépendrait de sa réaction.

Pour finir, son regard pénétra celui de la rose, encore une fois. Son corps avait accueillit une nouvelle force en apercevant ce bijou bleu pâle et les deux regards féminins s'affrontèrent, surmontés tout deux d'un carreau de la même couleur parme. Déterminées l'une comme l'autre, Tsunade lâcha simplement ce qui allait à jamais affoler et réjouir Sakura. Sa voix ne trembla pas, mais lorsqu'elle prononça cette petite phrase, elle se cassa.

« ―** L'équipe Sept reprend du service.** »

* * *

><p>Lexique<p>

¹ _Sakura-sensei_ ; les suffixes que l'on retrouve chez les japonais sont des titres honorifiques qui diverses d'une personne à une autre. Je vous invite donc à vous renseigner sur ces suffixes intelligents. Ici, Sakura est appelée "maître" (_sensei_ étant la traduction la plus juste de maître, ou professeur, en japonais), puisqu'au Japon, les médecins, les professeurs ou les maîtres de n'importe quel domaines sont toujours nommés de la sorte, en raison et leur sagesse et leur savoir. Pour elle, c'est un peu différent du -_sensei_ courant que les élèves Japonais utilisent pour appeler leurs professeurs à l'école, j'imagine.

² _sceau de Saï_ ; Comme vous le savez déjà, Saï fait partie (ou faisait partie,je ne suis plus sûre de ce qu'il en ai dans le manga) d'une branche spéciale de l'Anbu. Son maître Danzô, comme à tous les autres membres, a apposé un sceau sur la langue de Saï afin qu'il ne puisse divulguer quelconque secret professionnel et/ou militaire. Cette marque est censée avoir disparut dès lors que Danzô fut abattu par Sasuke.

³ _Kakashi-san_ ; Comme pour Sakura, Kakashi bénéficie d'une appellation, cette fois-ci affective. Les Japonais ont un système élaboré de la chose, mais je peux seulement et sûrement sire qu'ici, Naruto n'est plus obligé de le nommer -_sensei_, car il a atteint le même niveau ninja que lui et n'est donc plus son maître attitré (oui, je n'aime pas ça non plus, mais...). De leur relation proche, Naruto pourrait tout à fait le prénommer Kakashi tout court, ou encore l'appeler Hatake-san, mais je pense que le suffixe -san reste préférable. Kakashi reste tout de même une humble personne que Naruto respecte.

* * *

><p>Rebonjour à vous, mes agneaux! Et bien, avant toute chose, je m'excuse car je vais devoir m'absenter deux petites semaines. Et oui... J'ai aussi droit à de belles vacances! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas! J'ai tout prévu, et vous aurez comme chaque Samedi un nouveau chapitre. Je me suis beaucoup bougée pour écrire des chapitres en avance, croyez-moi! Ils seront donc programmés, pour qu'aucun bouleversement ne soit causé. Par contre, chère prévenue, je serait dans l'incapacité de te prévenir de sa sortie! Désolée...<p>

Enfin, bref. Voici donc le chapitre quatre. Alors? Que dire... Et bien, je suis très fière. Ça y est, on sait enfin ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de notre Tsunade chérie, mais ne nous enflammons pas trop vite, vous ne savez encore pas grand chose. J'aime vous faire poireauter, c'est... délectable, je dirais! Mais qu'on ne s'inquiète pas, le prochain chapitre saura vous informer un (tout) petit peu sur la chose.

Et oui, et oui, et oui, notre grand Sasuke a un cerveau! Pourquoi croyiez-vous que je l'ai mit dans ma fiction, sinon? Il commence un peu à prendre conscience de ce qui l'entoure, petit à petit, bien que trop rapidement à mon goût. J'imagine que sortir de toutes ces années de haine puissante qui ne lui ont pas permis de posséder quelconque bonnes (vraies) relations (désolée au fan de Karin, mais pour moi, elle ne sera jamais prétendante... C'EST UNE ****** :'D) est vraiment compliqué. On ne sort jamais intact d'une colère affreuse. Des miettes de Sasuke sont encore à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Pourtant, grand nombre de sentiments le traversent déjà, bien qu'on ne sache pas ce qu'il ressent bien précisément. Remarquez, je n'ai même pas mit un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait. C'est encore trop diffus.  
>Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des fans de Naru-Hina. Il me semble écrire ce qui est le plus juste, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la relation difficile qui se dessine risque d'évoluer! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop été fâché(e)s par les pensées de Naruto!<p>

En réalité, je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à dire ce soir (je m'excuse plus qu'autre chose, finalement...), mais décidément, je ne veux pas vous laisser tranquille. J'aimerai vous parler d'un truc. Il y a un point dans Naruto qui m'est encore un peu inconnu. Lisant les scans anglais, et que mon anglais laisse un peu à désirer, il y a certaines choses qui ne me parviennent pas naturellement, surtout une chose. La relation Sasuke/Naruto. Non, je ne parle pas ici de Yaoi (faut pas rêver!), mais bien de leur amitié complexe. Je sais que pour Naruto, Sasuke est un frère, mais c'est un mystère pour moi de savoir ce que Sasuke pense de ses liens avec Naruto. Si quelqu'un pouvait me donner quelques indications, je lui en serait bien reconnaissante! Dans ma fiction, lorsque les trois sont dans l'ascenseur, j'ai voulu écrire sur cette relation complexe. J'ai tout de suite prit le point de vue de Sakura, car comme moi, elle ne sait pas beaucoup de choses en ce qui concerne l'amitié de ses deux camarades. Il a été très difficile pour moi d'écrire cette partie! Merci d'avance à l'âme bienveillante qui souhaitera éclaircir mes idées!

Sur ce dernier point, je vous quitte et vous souhaite à tous deux bonnes semaines. L'anticyclone s'installe à nouveau et le Soleil reviens! Profitez-bien, mes lecteurs et mes lectrices! Et, encore une fois, merci de m'avoir lu!


	5. Mes Yeux Te Trouvent

Bonsoir à tous! Voici, comme chaque semaine, un nouveau chapitre! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira! En attendant vos réactions, je vous retrouve en fin de chapitre! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Sa tête la faisait souffrir. Martelant son crâne tel un marteau, la douleur et le désespoir s'écroulait sur son corps frêle et ses épaules se voutèrent. Elle était anéantie. Ses mains tremblaient et elle les posta devant ses yeux tristes. L'éclat vert qui venait souvent s'appliquer sur ses paumes ne seraient d'aucune utilité cette fois Elle serra les poings, tentant d'arrêter ces tremblements inquiétants. Mais ils tremblaient toujours. Elle avait été trahie par une des personnes en qui elle croyait le plus, et la nouvelle lui tomba dessus comme le glas qu'un soldat ne voudrait jamais avoir à entendre. Elle ne pourrait jamais faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Elle n'avait même pas eu le choix, c'était ainsi. Même cela était impossible, au-dessus de ses forces. Elle avait déjà essayé, sans succès. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Elle n'avait plus rien à reprocher, plus rien à faire pour libérer ses paroles.<p>

Ses dents vinrent mordre sa lèvre inférieure, un râle quasiment silencieux filant à travers sa gorge. L'infinie tristesse qui la couvrait provoquait en elle un état de choc, et le monde autour d'elle ne semblait être que nuit. La noirceur l'empêcha d'avancer. Elle tâtonnait, aveuglée par l'obscurité. Ses pas étaient incertains, et sa respiration saccadée. Son corps se meurtrissait à chaque pas difficile, et il lui sembla que ce fut la fin. Heureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas fini. Une douce lumière arriva pour éclairer le monde, et il se trouva qu'elle était devant le bâtiment de l'Hokage. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement, et son mal de tête se fit sourd. Avec un lent mouvement de la tête, elle tourna son visage éveillé à sa droite. Sur son épaule, une main réconfortante. Un sourire désolé, un regard désemparé, et elle sut que son meilleur ami était dans le même cas qu'elle. Cela valait aussi pour lui, en effet. Elle répondit à cette tragique demi-lune que dessinait les lèvres du blond par un maigre sourire. Elle hocha la tête doucement, et soupira. Il serait avec elle, tout irait bien. Elle savait qu'à deux, ils trouveraient la bonne solution.

Ses iris verts un peu rassurés vinrent se placer dans l'azur électrique des yeux de son ami. Elle avait totalement confiance en lui, bien plus qu'en sa maîtresse d'arme, et elle était certaine que lui, au contraire, ne la trahirait pas. Jamais. Cela était inconcevable, naturellement. Ils étaient si proches, depuis si longtemps. Leurs mains respectives se trouvèrent et se nouèrent dans une étreinte chaleureuse, familière. Leurs sourires se firent plus doux, et ils prirent conscience qu'ils arriveraient à tout, ensembles.

« ― **Je reste pour cette nuit, Sakura. Je ne veux pas te laisser seule ce soir**, annonça l'Uzumaki. »

Elle hocha la tête, reconnaissante. Non, elle non plus ne désirait se retrouver à broyer du noir chez elle. Le lendemain était trop important pour la laisser dans son coin. Pressant sa main droite dans celle, gauche, de son camarade, elle le remercia, avant de s'éloigner sans oublier de lui offrir un nouveau sourire. En y repensant, le nombre de sourire qu'elle lui adresserait n'égalerait jamais celui qu'il lui avait offert. Enfants, Sakura avait été tellement dédaigneuse envers lui, l'orphelin excentrique et bruyant. Oui, elle avait été _lourde_, à cette époque.

Dans ses bottes habituelles, elle prit le chemin de la demeure familiale. Le soleil entamait sa course folle derrière les montagnes lointaines et les ombres noires de jais s'allongeait progressivement, tandis que l'air perdait de sa luminosité estivale. Il commençait à se faire tard, la discussion avait été très longue. Mais elle devait passer leur dire au revoir, car elle savait que son départ proche ne lui permettrait pas de revenir avant quelques temps. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de laisser ses proches, ses propres parents sans nouvelles. Quand leurs deux visages apparurent aux yeux de la kunoichi, elle réalisa qu'elle était la seule à devoir confier quelques mots d'adieux, étant la seule du trio légendaire à ne pas être orpheline. Contrairement à ses amis, Sakura possédait encore ses deux parents, et elle ne s'imaginait pas une vie sans eux. Bien qu'auparavant, juste avant la dernière bataille regroupant tous les shinobis, et les méprisait pour leur affection gênante, elle ne pouvait que les aimer. Elle le savait, mais l'adolescente qu'elle était, au caractère bien trempé ne leur avait valu que beaucoup de disputes. Depuis le dernier affrontement contre l'Uchiha centenaire, elle s'était adoucie. Sa mentalité de jeune adolescente avait disparue, et elle avait exprimé, naturellement, un amour immense envers eux. C'était pour cela, en tant que Jōnin accomplie et fille bien aimante, les au revoirs étaient sacrés, surtout avant les missions de longue durée. Oui, car, comme Tsunade l'avait si bien dit, l'équipe Sept reprenait du service.

_Flash Back –_

Le silence se réinstalla près la prise de parole choquante de la blonde aux yeux dorés. Le soleil éclairait trois jeunes visages aux souffrances diverses. Effectivement, trois paires d'yeux – noirs, verts et bleus – la scrutaient, immenses et perdus. Les détenteurs de ces iris avaient vu juste ou plutôt, seule Sakura avait vu juste. Tsunade avait bien eu dans l'idée de les faire réintégrer la grande équipe Kakashi. Mais dans quel but ? Les questionnements tourbillonnaient dans chacun de leur esprit, mais seul celui, interdit, du dernier Uchiha, se demandait pourquoi, lui, un Nukenin dans la peau, aux yeux de cette femme, se voyait assigné à une nouvelle, et ancienne, équipe. Tandis que Sakura mêlait euphorie et crainte dans son coeur, les deux membres masculins à ses côtés ne surprenaient que doute en eux. Comme ils l'avaient supposé quelques minutes plus tôt, cette décision devait cacher un grand nombre de choses. Bonnes ou mauvaises. Mais ils restèrent silencieux, pourtant bouillonnants d'une affreuse envie d'en savoir un peu plus. Sakura parla pour eux. Ils la remercièrent en silence, et Naruto porta un regard plein d'envie à Sakura. Elle avait la chance de se tenir devant son maître personnel, tandis que maître Jiraya, lui, reposait dans le cimetière non loin.

« ―** Bien. Je vois que personne n'ose prendre la paro-**, commença la Sannin.

― **Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?** la coupa Sakura, à demi-voix. »

Les yeux ambrés de la chef se relevèrent sur le regard dérouté vert de son élève. Elle y lut de la détermination, de la provocation et de la méfiance. Toujours cette méfiance. Il y avait de quoi. Tsunade savait le désir de la kunoichi de revoir sa troupe se rétablir, cela lui tenait tellement à cœur. C'est pourquoi elle ne pouvait que comprendre la surprise qu'elle éprouvait devant cette révélation soudaine. Cela avait dû la choquer, voire l'effrayer. Quelques quatre année s'étaient déroulées depuis sa dernière mission avec l'équipe sept originelle, sa dernière mission avec ces deux là _ensembles_. Elle avait eu le temps de perdre espoir plus d'une fois, et même si le retour de Sasuke l'avait on ne peut plus réjoui quoi que beaucoup perturbé dans le même temps, elle n'avait pas dû s'attendre au renouvellement potentiel de l'équipe qu'elle chérissait tant. Elle eut de la peine pour elle. Un coin de la tête de Sakura était aux anges, mais elle ne savait vraiment, vraiment pas ce qui l'attendait. Elle était loin d'imaginer ce qu'envisageait la cinquième des Hokage du village le plus puissant des villages cachés. La Sannin inspira afin de reprendre.

« ― **Laisse-moi d'abord finir mes phrases, Sakura**, dit-elle calmement, prenant une courte pause entre chacune de ses phrases, pesant le pour et le contre. **Si tu souhaites prendre la parole, attend que je te la donne, s'il te plait. Je disais donc que j'allais vous laisser réintégrer l'équipe Kakashi. **»

Elle sentit que Sakura allait reprendre la parole, mais elle fut plus rapide qu'elle et lui intima de ne pas l'interrompre de nouveau, l'index gauche levé en guise d'avertissement. La curiosité et la précipitation de la rose ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde, car après tout, c'était grâce à cette détermination et à cette volonté de tout savoir que Sakura avait appris aussi efficacement. Elle ne lui en voulut aucunement, ce qui était pourtant contraire à ses principes en tant que Hokage, et lui lança même un maigre sourire, auquel Sakura répondit par un grincement de dents discret. La rose souhaitait en vouloir toujours plus, et qu'on réponde à ses questions. Il n'était pas question pour elle de rester dans l'ombre. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Tsunade l'éclaircit un peu plus à l'instant même où elle exigeait mentalement une explication potable.

« ―** Il s'agit ici d'un cas unique. Vous vous doutez bien qu'il ne me fait pas vraiment plaisir d'intégrer votre camarade dans mes rangs, continua-t-elle en percevant sans aucun amusement les regards noirs des trois jeunes. J'aimerai vous assigner une mission de haut rang. De rang S, plus précisément. En effet, il s'agira de faire le tour des différents villages cachés des pays ninjas. Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir porter un message de paix à ceux-ci. **»

Elle s'arrêta, posant tour à tour un regard sur les trois ninjas devant elle. Elle guettait leur réaction. Aucune n'émotion ne peignait leurs traits. Il était compréhensible qu'ils se comportent de la sorte. A ses yeux, ils étaient devenus des ninjas accomplis, et elle concéda aussi que le Nukenin en était arrivé à un niveau élevé, bien qu'il ai utilisé ce stade de force pour le bien du Mal, et pour son propre mal, aussi. Elle contourna, silencieuse, son bureau afin de se présenter à eux de plus près. Les yeux des trois jeunes ninjas n'eurent besoin de scruter son corps pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait aucunement changé, depuis toutes ces années. Les formes toujours visibles, Tsunade avait l'air en pleine forme et au plus haut de sa jeunesse et de sa forme. Malgré cela, ils savaient aussi que lors de la dernière bataille de la dernière guerre ninja avait faillit lui être fatale, et, sans un grain de chakra à utiliser, elle avait révélé son vrai visage à tous. Un visage pas si jeune que cela. Sans tourner la tête, celle-ci ordonna à Shizune, calmement restée derrière elle tout ce temps, de lui apporter _le_ coffret. Sakura haussa un sourcil. Un coffret ? Cela était bien la première fois que Tsunade leur assignait une mission en leur montrant quelque chose. D'habitude, elle prenait bien soin de ne pas trop en dire. Lorsque Shizune entreprit de déposer la boîte dans les mains aux ongles vernis de sa maîtresse, la Godaïme Hokage intima à Naruto de s'approcher et le lui remit. Le boitier était en bois vernis aux charnières et décorations métalliques et noires. Sans en demander la permission, le blond intrigué l'ouvrit aucune serrure ne fermait l'objet. Il découvrit une dizaine de parchemins roulés, dont un sceau ornait chaque papier. Il leva le visage, interrogatif.

« ― **Ce sont les mots officiels de paix du village de Konoha. En tant que représentant du village caché le plus important et instigateur de cette guerre, vous vous verrez remettre un parchemin à chaque kage. C'est clair ?** »

Ils hochèrent tout les trois de la tête, interdits, et Naruto se recula pour rejoindre le côté gauche de Sakura. Il détenait entre ses mains les parchemins qui allaient établir la vérité sur tous les pays ninjas de ce monde. Mais, les trois jeunes ne savaient pas que ces papiers officiels n'étaient seulement qu'un motif parmi tant d'autres pour les envoyer loin de Konoha. Cette dernière ne semblait pas satisfaite des explications de l'Hokage, et la blonde le comprit en jetant un œil à la rose. En effet, la curiosité qui habitait Sakura la poussait à vouloir en savoir plus. Elle ne souhaitait pas en rester là, ses prédictions avaient été justes jusque là, et d'autres choses la travaillaient. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net et être sûre de ce qu'elle avançait.

« ―** Je t'écoute, Sakura**, céda Tsunade.

― **Pour commencer, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi nous, spécialement, avons été choisis**, voulut savoir Sakura.** Il n'est pas anodin de vouloir reconstituer une équipe... dissolue.**

― **Et bien, il me semble que vous avez tous les trois le niveau pour vous rendre si loin de nos terres. Je doute que Sasuke soit un mauvais ninja, même si à Konoha, il ne reste qu'un Genin. Vous avez déjà fait vos preuves, Naruto et toi. Il me semble que vous êtes des Jōnins confirmés, à présent, non ? Et puis, personne d'autre que vous ne pourraient le faire. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez représenter l'arrêt officiel des combats. Et sur ces affirmations, j'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable de faire réintégrer à Sasuke l'équipe. **»

Sakura hocha la tête. Effectivement, c'était plausible. Ses deux amis et elle étaient en grande partie les grands sauveteurs ninjas de la guerre, sur la fin de celle-ci. Mais quelque chose la chiffonnait, au fond d'elle. D'accord, Naruto, Sasuke et elle étaient les mieux placés pour remplir cette mission, mais, elle se le demanda fortement, pourquoi laisser Sasuke dans son rang de Genin, dans ce cas ? Sa question n'eut le temps d'atteindre ses lèvres que déjà, on l'interrompit.

« ― **Pourquoi si tard, Tsunade-sama ?** questionna une voix grave. »

Sasuke avait prit la parole, pour la première fois. Il semblait tout aussi curieux quant à son retour aux sources. Mais cette mission lui semblait factice. Si... fausse, venant de la part de cette Tsunade qui souhaitait constamment garder un œil plus que vigilent sur lui. Pourquoi remettre une telle mission si tard après la guerre ? Cinq mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrêt définitif de Madara Uchiha. Pourquoi remetter une telle mission entre ses mains ? Il n'était qu'un Genin Nukenin aux yeux des lois.

« ―** J'attendais le rétablissement des différents villages. Beaucoup de pertes ont été annoncées dans les Cinq Grands Pays Ninjas, et je n'ai pas voulu leur imposer votre venue pendant leur temps de repos. Mais je vous rappelle que vous rendrez visite à tous les villages cachés, jusqu'à la péninsule, les villages modestes aussi.**

Sa réponse ne le rassasia pas. Il savait qu'elle mentait. Sa voix partait presque sensiblement dans les aigus. Mais il ne sut qu'elle était la vérité voilée. Ses yeux se plissèrent dans la méfiance, mais Sakura le perturba avec une question qu'il jugea insignifiante. Elle était intelligente, d'habitude, et cette fois, elle ne semblait pas réfléchir par elle-même. C'est que cette décision semblait réellement la frapper. Il lui lança un regard étonné.

« ― **Qui me remplacera à l'hôpital, tout ce temps, Tsunade-sensei ?**

― **Ino a déjà prit ta place, elle a des capacités remarquables en médecine, mais tu dois le savoir, étant proche d'elle. Je l'ai informée des démarches à suivre**, déclara son maître pour la rassurer.** De toute façon, tu m'as bien dit que les derniers blessés de guerre avaient déjà repris du poil de la bête, non ?**

― **Tout comme vous l'aviez informée de notre départ, n'est-ce pas ?** soupçonna Sakura sans s'attarder sur la question ironiquement posée par la blonde. **Ce n'est pas un hasard si vous nous avez fait venir séparément. Vous ne vouliez pas éveiller les soupçons avant de nous dire ce qui se passait. **»

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes. Tsunade haussa les sourcils, surprise. Sakura était vraiment intelligente, elle n'aurait pas du douter de ses capacités à analyser la situation. Contrairement à Sasuke, Tsunade voyait vraiment la démarche que Sakura suivait. Consciencieuse, la kunoichi aux cheveux roses ne pouvait qu'être fière de son intellect.

« ― **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là, Sakura ?** demanda Naruto, vraiment dérouté, un visage manifestement perdu tourné vers elle.

― **Nos camarades ninjas ont eu une attitude des plus étranges, ces derniers jours**, commença-t-elle à l'intention de son ami pour poursuivre face à Tsunade. **Vous leur aviez dit de ne pas nous informer trop tôt de notre départ, Tsunade-sensei ? Ou alors, leur avez-vous confié ce que nous ne devons pas savoir ? Je serais curieuse de connaitre vos réelles ambitions.**

― **Sakura, arrête. Tu deviens malpolie**, la prévint Sasuke. »

Elle lui lança un regard ahuri. N'était-il pas de son côté, lui ? Elle savait qu'elle avait pertinemment raison et qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle. Ne voyait-il pas qu'elle tentait de percer à jour les aspirations cachées de leur Hokage ? Jouerai-t-il à quelque chose ? Quoi qu'il en fût, elle fronça les sourcils, légèrement décontenancée.

« ― **Qu'est-ce que tu-**, voulut-elle s'écrier, sans succès.

―** En ce qui concerne Kakashi-sensei, va-t-il nous accompagner ?** demanda-t-il à Tsunade sans un regard de plus à sa camarade.

― **Non. Kakashi-sensei a reprit le cours de ses occupations. Je lui ai assigné une nouvelle équipe fraîchement diplômée à former**, déclara Tsunade, la voix blanche. **Vous n'aurez pas besoin de lui pour mener à bien ce que je vous demande. **»

Le malaise substitua l'air de la pièce circulaire et Naruto et Sakura ressentirent une once de jalousie. Leur passé en tant qu'élèves Genins – et Chūnins pour Sakura – était révolu et cela leur faisait mal, tellement mal. Ils étaient remplacés, désormais. Pendant un bon moment, le capitaine Yamato les avait suivi à sa place, Kakashi étant exceptionnellement dispensé de toute sortie de l'hôpital, mais ce cas de figure en était bien différent. Même Sasuke éprouva une sorte d'animosité envers la nouvelle équipe de leur sensei copieur. Tsunade profita de ce silence pour clore leur rendez-vous.

« ― **Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous informer des formalités. Vous partirez demain dès l'aube. Un papier qui stipulera votre parcours vous sera remis aux portes de Konoha. Prenant en compte l'importance de cette mission, je ferai mon possible pour assister à votre départ, afin de vous dicter quelques règles à suivre. Sakura, Naruto, je vous saurais grée de bien vouloir rester ici, j'ai encore à vous parler. Cela ne te dérange pas, Sasuke-san ?** »

L'intéressé, de son air naturellement dédaigneux, répondit par la négative, avant de s'incliner légèrement et commencer à quitter la pièce.

« ―** Attends, Sasuke. Tsunade-sensei, étant de notre équipe, je vous demanderai de bien le laisser écouter. Vous n'avez rien à cacher, j'imagine.**

― **Sakura, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Il me semble que l'Hokage dans cette pièce, c'est moi. Il ne s'agit pas de votre équipe, mais de ninjas de Konoha, pas de déserteur, tu as compris ? Tu es libre, Sasuke, merci d'être venu**, termina-t-elle, légèrement énervée, en relevant les yeux sur le brun qui, définitivement, quitta la pièce et le bâtiment. »

Sakura n'était aucunement gênée quant à ses actes et paroles. Tsunade leur cachait délibérément quelque chose, et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre de la sorte à son équipe. Elle savait combien elle lui tenait à cœur, et mettre Sasuke en retrait la blessait, Tsunade devait le savoir. Pourtant elle ne prenait aucun gant avec lui et elle l'offensait. La Haruno était en colère contre son maître, pour la première fois de sa vie.

_Fin du flash back -_

Sakura arriva devant les escaliers qui menaient à son ancien chez elle et les gravit, non sans ressentir une certaine appréhension. Elle n'aimait pas quitter sa famille trop longtemps. Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, elle fut accueillie par son père, soudainement joyeux de voir sa fille lui rendre visite. Elle aimait cette facette-là de son père, bien qu'il l'agaçât quelques fois. Il jouait au plus imbécile, et même si cela en devenait parfois grotesque, elle aimait beaucoup rire des sottises de son père. Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras, et le serra fort. Sakura, à la limite de l'étouffement, se dégagea de l'étreinte en s'excusant d'être pressée. Intrigué, son père l'invita donc à entrer, et sa mère apparut derrière son père, un chiffon de cuisine à la main.

« ― **Que se passe-t-il, ma chérie ? Il y a un problème ?** demanda-t-elle après avoir entendu sa fille. »

Sakura afficha un sourire gêné et posa sa main derrière sa tête. Il fallait qu'elle semble confiante. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ses parents.

« ― **Non, rien de grave. Seulement, il vient de m'être annoncé par l'Hokage elle-même que je partais en mission dès demain matin. Et je ne pense pas revenir avant quelques semaines, voire quelques mois.** »

L'expression catastrophée qu'arbora son père arracha un rire à sa femme qui s'avança pour saluer de plus près sa fille unique. Elle lui lança un sourire sincère avant de venir lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Sakura afficha une mine boudeuse, vite remplacée par un sourire honnête. La familiarité qui reposait sur elle et sa famille la rassurerait, et elle se devait de ne jamais briser ce système affectueux.

« ― **Ne t'en fais pas, nous t'attendrons, Papa et moi**, fit sa mère. »

Mebuki Haruno était quelqu'un de très compréhensif. Elle avait souvent été à l'écoute de sa fille unique, leur relation s'envenimant naturellement en vue de l'adolescence qui avait guetté Sakura quelques années plus tôt. Elle lisait par ailleurs en sa fille comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle n'avait aucun secret pour elle. En l'apercevant, Mebuki avait tout de suite su que quelque chose était arrivé, c'était inexplicable. Cependant, il était inhabituel de retrouver une Sakura si joyeuse et extrêmement attentive au fait de les rassurer. Sa fille était d'une nature plus spontanée, moins réfléchie, et tout le monde était au courant. Elle ne pouvait nier son intelligence, mais Sakura agissait avec ses proches avec beaucoup d'impulsion, plus de violence, comme avec Naruto. La mère de famille était consciente du poids du secret que leur fille se gardait bien de révéler. Elle ne voulut pas la brusquer, chaque parole ayant un temps pour être délivrée. La mère de la kunoichi n'en dit pas plus mais lui accorda tout de même un sourire confiant et rassurant. Elle croyait en sa fille, et tant qu'elle puiserait sa force en l'amitié et l'amour qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de ses équipiers, elle savait qu'elle arriverait à tout. Bien que beaucoup de ninjas et de civils de Konoha l'aient comparé à ses grands camarades, Mebuki, elle, n'avait eu d'yeux que pour sa fille, et la progression immense qu'elle avait effectuée n'était aucunement égalable et méprisable.

« ― **Hum, merci. Ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour moi, Naruto et Sasuke sauront prendre soin de moi**, leur indiqua-t-elle.

― **Quoi ? Deux hommes vont partager ta mission ? Tsunade a vraiment de drôles d'idées, parfois...**, pleurnicha l'homme de la maison. »

Des rires discrets s'élevèrent entre les deux femmes. Sakura possédait une famille des plus attentionnée et lorsque Sakura dû repartir, les regards bienveillants de ses parents scrutèrent son dos s'éloignant. Sa mère murmura, les yeux plissés par un sourire maternel, que leur fille avait bien mérité cela. Elle était enfin entourée de _tous_ ses amis.

Sur sa route, la rose sentit et entendit son ventre crier famine. Elle grimaça. L'heure tournait, et depuis le midi, Sakura n'avait ingurgité que quelques nouilles. Ses pieds traînaient dans la poussière sablée des rues du village, et elle sentit la fatigue l'accaparer. Elle n'avait plus ressenti cette faiblesse. Oui, depuis des mois, Sakura avait eu l'habitude d'être exténuée, mais ce soir-là, une exténuation naturelle vint entourer ses membres douloureux. Elle sourit. Elle avait l'impression de redevenir normale, et elle ne se plaint pas. Elle bailla, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, seule dans la rue perpendiculaire à la principale. Malgré ce petit épuisement, elle reconnut que la journée n'était pas encore terminée, et puisqu'elle n'avait plus l'obligation de retourner à l'hôpital, elle décida de se faire plaisir. Bifurquant sur la rue commerçante du village, ses narines se virent envahies d'un parfum qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille. Celui de la nourriture. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour céder à la tentation. Elle sortit un porte monnaie et entra sans ménagement dans un petit supermarché encore ouvert. Dans les rayons des aliments, elle se surprit à penser comme une civile, et cela l'amusa. Bien qu'elle sût pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas faite pour une vie citadine, elle aimait se laisser faire, quelques fois. Ecoutant le silence quasi-total de la boutique, elle marchait d'un pas lent, comptant ses ryôs¹ dans sa petite sacoche à monnaie. Arrivée devant le rayon qu'elle convoitait, elle vérifia le prix, et décrété qu'elle prendrait trois bols de ramens à réchauffer, deux d'entre eux étant un petit présent pour Naruto. Il était celui qui la comprenait, à son sens, le mieux. Elle aimait le remercier, parfois. Ainsi, elle paya rapidement et, un sac à la main, elle longea prestement les rues menant à ses appartements.

o0o

Le temps était encore clair lorsque Naruto tourna ses clés dans la serrure. La porte de bois s'ouvrit dans un grincement familier et il entra dans sa demeure. Le silence qui régnait était de coutume, il ne s'attarda pas plus sur ce vacarme sourd. Il fit un pas avant de fermer la porte derrière lui du pied et, sans se retourner, il avança jusqu'à la porte de droite. Sa chambre était quelque peu sombre, le soleil se couchant de l'autre côté du ciel. Son regard fit un tour circulaire de la pièce à dormir, et, attristé, Naruto entra pour débusquer quelques de ses affaires. Il avait l'habitude de la solitude qui régnait dans ses pièces, mais en ce soir particulier, il le ressentait plus vivement, tentant de ne pas s'y intéresser. Pourtant, il était désemparé. Il avait bien fait d'annoncer sa présence chez Sakura ce soir. Qui sait la réaction qu'il aurait eut, seul dans ce lieu rempli de souvenirs mornes. Il soupira en enfournant ses quelques shurikens et autres diverses armes dans son sac à dos. Il se releva et entreprit de fermer chaque porte. Sans un dernier regard, il quitta sa chambre et partit dans la cuisine. En se rappelant le repas hâtif qu'il avait eu le midi-même, il se pressa et quitta son appartement sans mot ni regard, afin de rejoindre sa camarade.

Son sac sur l'épaule, il descendit d'un bond maitrisé de l'immeuble et, durant le court laps de temps pendant lequel il était en l'air, ses yeux perçurent, au loin, le cimetière. Naruto s'y rendait quelquefois, et malgré les bruits incongrus qui montaient de son estomac, il décréta qu'il s'y rendrait avant de retrouver Sakura. Il ne se contenta pas de marcher, et en quelques rapides bonds, il se retrouva aux portes du sanctuaire à ciel ouvert. Sans regarder les noms gravés sur les tombes, il se rendit directement devant le monument aux morts. Beaucoup de pierres tombales avaient été érigées ces derniers mois, et il ne voulut pas s'en apercevoir par lui-même, cela lui faisait trop mal. L'un des noms inscrits sur le marbre sobre lui était cher. Jiraya, son maître et parrain, reposait au fond d'une rivière, tandis que son nom était sculpté sur la pierre funéraire. Bien qu'il eût été un Ermite, la Godaime Hokage avait pensé qu'il serait préférable de l'avoir parmi eux, toujours au service de Konoha. Le Sannin décédé était un second père pour Naruto, et un véritable ami et camarade pour Tsunade. Les yeux bleus du Jōnin lurent plusieurs fois ce simple prénom, sentant son cœur se serrer. Décidément, il avait perdu toute sa famille. Sa mâchoire se serra. Il ferma les yeux en priant pour son repos. Après toutes les mésaventures qu'il avait vécu, Maître Jiraya, malgré ses airs comiques et totalement décalés, avait été un excellent précepteur, et grâce à lui, Naruto était ce qu'il était en ces jours d'après guerre. Il lui avait tant appris. A bien y regarder de plus près, Naruto devait toutes ces techniques et ces connaissances à lui, et à lui seul.

Il se souvint de lui-même, plus jeune, lorsque Sakura lui avait étroitement demandé de ramener leur ami déserteur. En ce temps-là, le Naruto Uzumaki qu'il avait été n'était que débutant et pourtant si sûr de lui. En ces trois années de pur entraînement intensif, le nouveau et fraîchement gradé Jōnin avait évolué, s'était renforcé et surtout, avait acquis la capacité de ramener ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. Il lui devait tant, à ce Gama Sennin²... Sa mort prématurée l'avait tellement choqué, anéanti, que personne n'avait pu le consoler à ce moment-là. Pas même Sakura, qui avait pourtant tenté, en vain. Il fut aussi certain que si Sasuke aurait pointé le bout de son nez et serait revenu à Konoha, il ne s'en aurait pas plus remit. Le décès du Sannin lui avait causé un grand vide, une grande perte, et surtout, une douleur intense qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie dans d'autres circonstances. Mais si, par malheur, un de ses proches, que ce fût Sakura ou Sasuke, serait frappé par la mort, Naruto pensa qu'il en serait définitivement fini de son bonheur. Le danger qu'évoquait la mission était, même pour lui, incroyablement redoutable. Ce qu'il savait, ce que Sakura savait, mais ce que Sasuke ne savait pas était dangereux. Tellement délicat... Impensable, même. La décision qu'avait prit Tsunade ne s'arrêterait pas là. Il savait que Sakura n'accepterait jamais sa demande. Et lui non pus. Ils étaient des élèves de Kakashi Hatake, et la Sannin avait semblé l'oublier.

Naruto savait qu'elle avait convoqué tous les Chūnins de leur promotion, mais pour leur dire quoi ? Leur avait-elle énoncé le fait que cette mission de rang S n'assurait pas leur retour ? Hinata était-elle au courant qu'il courait un grave danger ? Il ne préféra pas y penser. Il ne se décida même pas à aller lui dire au revoir. Si elle n'était pas consciente de ce qui se présentait, valait-il mieux encore qu'il ne le lui dise pas lui-même. Hinata avait le don de lire dans ses yeux, quelque chose que peu de gens savait faire avec lui. Il renonça à aller la revoir, de peur de trahir son amour. Si elle savait, elle le supplierait de rester. Même si Sasuke, Sakura et lui formait en quelque sorte le nouveau trio Sannin, Hinata ne l'aurait sûrement pas laissé partir.

En pensant à cela, Naruto se demanda ce que cela aurait donné, si le Mal n'avait pas rongé Orochimaru, et que Jiraya n'aurait pas décédé. Aurait-il pu voir leur niveau de combat ? Tsunade était-elle consciente que, peut importe leur niveau, égal ou non au leur, les trois disciples des Sannins ne pouvaient pas se mesurer à tout ?

o0o

Sakura se relevait lorsqu'elle entendit les clés tourner dans la serrure. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'aller vérifier qui arrivait. Il lui suffit juste d'entendre un grommellement pour déterminer l'humeur bougon de Naruto. Elle sourit, les mains sur ses hanches, fin prête. Elle venait de rassembler ses affaires, et Naruto se montrait au bon moment. Le sac aux trois bols à réchauffer attendait patiemment dans la cuisine. Un sourire se dessina quand elle entendit son ami frapper à la porte de sa chambre déjà ouverte. Elle se retourna, contente qu'il soit là, les yeux pétillants d'une reconnaissance égale à l'amitié qu'elle lui portait. Elle pouvait vraiment compter sur lui, et elle lui devait d'être toujours à ses côtés. Son sourire s'accentua lorsqu'il lui sourit en retour, une mine éternellement enjouée et naturelle. Elle frappa dans ses mains, comme si elle voulait le rappeler à l'ordre.

« ― **Bien, maintenant que tu es là, as-tu quelque chose à faire ? J'ai acheté des ramens, pour ce soir. Tu aimes ça, il me semble ?** demanda-t-elle, une ironie présente dans la voix.

― **Hey, je ne t'en demandais pas tant, Sakura-chan ! Merci beaucoup !** »

Il leva son pouce dans sa direction et lui offrit un clin d'œil. Quelques fois, le blond s'amusait à imiter l'attitude de Lee, que Sakura ne pouvait trouver qu'étrange. Sakura appréciait beaucoup de côté enfantin chez Naruto. Enfant, cela l'exécrait au plus haut point, mais elle avait si bien apprit à le connaître qu'il était naturel de le voir dans et état là. Il semblait totalement différent du Naruto dépité qu'elle avait quitté une heure plus tôt. Elle acquiesça alors qu'il lui demandait d'emprunter sa douche et elle s'avança à sa hauteur, calant son épaule sur le cadre de la porte de sa chambre. Un mouvement imperceptible sur sa droite lui fit tourner la tête de surprise et de curiosité. Ses yeux se changèrent en deux billes vertes lorsqu'elle reconnut Sasuke, silencieux et immobile, sur le pas de la porte déjà fermée. Elle lança un regard noir à Naruto qui commençait à se défiler discrètement. Elle l'attrapa par le col de sa veste bicolore d'un mouvement vif. Oui, Sakura appréciait vraiment Naruto. Mais parfois, elle avait des envies faussement meurtrières envers lui.

« ― **Naruto... Pourquoi tu l'as encore ramené ici sans me prévenir ? Tu veux que je fasse une attaque ou quoi ?** ragea-t-elle la voix tombant dans les graves de la colère. »

Naruto se retrouva suspendu au fort bras de la rose ennuyée de son comportement, les yeux pleins de fausses larmes. Il tentait de se débattre sous sa poigne, mais elle fut plus forte que lui, et elle lui asséna un violent coup de poing de son autre main dans l'estomac. Avec ça, il n'aurait sans doute plus faim. Les yeux de Sakura étaient enflammés et ses dents se mutaient en pics aiguisés. Un raclement de gorge les sortit de ce moment d'absence mentale. Tandis que Naruto tomba au sol en se tortillant de douleur, Sakura reprit une apparence faciale normale et rit, gênée. Elle cessa une seconde sa risette en envoyant un court regard meurtrier au blond qui essayait de se relever en s'agrippant à son vêtement. Elle murmura qu'il était toujours le même, et qu'il n'arrêterait jamais ses pitreries. Soudain, elle eut l'air de se préoccuper vraiment de la présence de son camarade invité non officiellement. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, tout à coup très calme. Elle poussa du pied Naruto jusqu'au bas de la porte de la salle de bain et ses joues rosirent devant l'emportement dont elle venait d'offrir une magnifique vue à Sasuke. Elle entendit le blond shinobi râler et entrer dans la salle de bain, encore à terre, mais elle en fit abstraction. Elle était entrée en pleine admiration du visage qui se présentait devant elle. Elle cligna des paupières et se réveilla de sa courte contemplation. Elle dévia le regard sur la porte qui se trouvait à la gauche du garçon brun pour éviter tout autre contact visuel et bafouilla que lui aussi, il pouvait faire comme chez lui.

« ― **Ce n'est pas ta présence qui me dérange, mais il aurait pu avoir l'amabilité de me prévenir**, s'excusa-t-elle.

― **Oui. Je n'ai pas pu refuser son invitation. « _On n'avait pas passé du temps ensemble depuis longtemps_ »**, cita-t-il en omettant de parler du fait que Naruto l'avait totalement prit au dépourvu. En effet, le blond shinobi avait surpris le brun à rêvasser sur la branche d'un arbre. »

Le rire cristallin de Sakura lui fit lever des yeux confus sur son visage féminin. Elle était amusée du fait de le voir si sensible. Elle n'avait rien pu détecter de sa part depuis son départ, et seule la joie l'avait accaparée en comprenant que lui aussi, il désirait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, reprendre le boulot en leur compagnie. Elle le couva d'un regard amical et bienveillant, voire doux. Ses iris verts perdaient peu à peur leur couleur refroidie pour retrouver un vert éclatant que Naruto et Sasuke avait connu longtemps. Elle se retourna pour s'installer dans son salon, et d'un seul geste de la main, le visage détourné vers le mur du fond, elle chuchota.

« ―** Okaerinasaï, Sasuke. **»

Il ne fut pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, et décidant de ne pas rester planté à cet endroit une seconde de plus, il suivit la rose avenante dans la pièce conviviale. Il ressentait dans ces appartements une drôle d'émotion qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis... et bien depuis neuf ans bien comptés. Depuis l'Affaire Uchiha, en résumé. Cette sensation de chaleur, d'accueil et de familiarité l'assaillit, en il s'en vit perturbé. Sa situation familiale et sociale ne lui avait pas permit un quelconque retour à cette vie de famille, et de quasi bonheur qui imprégnait avec soin les murs neutres du logement. C'est ainsi troublé qu'il s'assit en fasse de Sakura, au kotatsu dans lequel il ne prit pas la peine de faufiler ses jambes. Elle semblait tout aussi embarrassée de se retrouver en sa présence dans une ambiance si chaleureuse. Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait à flots dans la pièce d'à côté lui fit tourner les yeux. Il ne souhaitait pas trop la fixer. Sachant ce qu'elle pensait de lui, il ne voulait pas trop lui faire croire certaines choses. Il soupira, mal à l'aise. D'accord, il avait accepté l'invitation du blond qui consistait à passer la soirée chez elle, mais lui avait-il seulement dit qu'il se contenterait dans un premier temps de le laisser seul en sa compagnie, dans une proximité si embarrassante ? Se retrouver avec Sakura n'était d'ordinaire pas si gênant, mais dans cette atmosphère aux traits familiaux, il ne trouvait pas cela forcément agréable. De l'autre côté de la table se trouvait la Haruno aux joues rosies. Elle aussi était désagréablement penaude. Se retrouver semblablement seule, chez elle qui plus était, avec lui avait été un rêve inconcevable. Et pourtant, l'homme tant convoité se trouvait bien là, à quelques mètres d'elle, et pourtant si loin. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien savoir de lui. La promiscuité qui suait par tous les meubles de la pièce ouverte n'autorisait pas pour autant un semblant d'intimité.

L'étrange solitude qu'elle ressentait en sa présence ne fut que plus intense lorsque le brun en face d'elle, dans un silence contrit, s'aperçu de la présence de ce même cadre qu'il avait remarqué quatre jours plus tôt, le jour de son anniversaire. Il avait, ce jour-là, eu quelques soupçons quant à la photo qui pouvait y être insérée. Il en était même certain. De tous les cadres, et en connaissant Sakura, il pensait qu'elle ne pouvait que posséder celui là. Les yeux verts de la kunoichi démasquèrent ceux, inquisiteurs, du ninja. Elle se racla discrètement la gorge, gênée. Sasuke possédait un exemplaire de cette photo, ou du moins avait possédé. Elle était idiote de l'avoir laissé au libre service de tous, sur cette table, mais ce cadre photo retourné avait longtemps gardé cette place, à défaut d'être souvent retourné et contemplé, les nuits de pleine lune. C'est ainsi, qu'une nouvelle fois, la cadre fut tourné et examiné. Sakura fit mine de, tout à coup, s'intéresser particulièrement à ses pointes de cheveux. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil discret vers son amie avant de revenir poser les yeux sur les quatres visages qu'il n'avait jamais oublié. Son visage jeune et contrarié le fit sourire. Même à l'époque, Sasuke arborait un comportement négligeant. Kakashi, toujours fidèle à lui-même, affichait un sourire caché par ce fameux masque dont il ne savait toujours pas la présence. Son absence lors de la prochaine mission le dépayserait sûrement. De toute façon, rien que de se dire qu'il allait reprendre le boulot en compagnie de ses deux anciens camarades ne le mettait pas entièrement à l'aise. Sur la photo qu'il considéra encore quelques minutes, il examina le visage ronchon de Naruto. Il ne se souvenait plus bien de ce qu'il leur avait valu des têtes si contrariées, mais en tout cas, si cela avait été une autre de leur habituelles altercations, cela avait eu l'air de faire rire la jeune Haruno.

Toujours avec ses cheveux entretenus, la longueur des cheveux de Sakura époque lui rappela sa faiblesse d'avant. Oui, car la morsure dont il avait bénéficié lui avait été infligé dans le même temps où Sakura s'était volontairement et négligemment coupé les cheveux, afin de se démettre de l'emprise de l'ennemi. Ce jour-là, et il s'en souvenait, Sasuke avait été tellement envouté par cette nouvelle puissance qui animait son dessein vengeur qu'il n'avait pu retenir ses émotions. La faiblesse de Sakura face à son honneur lui avait valu une fureur qui ne l'avait jamais habité à nouveau. Il avait su que ses cheveux étaient, en quelque sorte, quelque chose de précieux pour elle. Le symbole de son amour pour lui. Pourtant, pour le sauver, elle n'avait pas hésité à défaire ce symbole, à le supprimer et ainsi se retrouver les cheveux rebelles et mal structurés. Il n'avait pas supporté, à son réveil, de la voir dans cet état, et une seule chose avait atteint son cerveau à ce moment : qui lui avait fait cela ? Bien plus de ce qu'il n'en avait montré à l'époque, Sasuke, en omettant ses projets de vengeance, avait aussi cru en une toute autre philosophie, soit protéger ses camarades.

La déglutition salivaire qu'il entendit le fit relever la tête, cessant de penser à sa jeunesse. Ses yeux abyssaux percèrent les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de son ancienne protégée et se posèrent sur son visage. Elle avait l'air gênée. Affreusement gênée. Elle semblait sur le point d'élever la voix.

« ― **Hum, euh... Sasuke ? Tu as déjà préparé tes affaires ?** »

Il haussa un sourcil ? Avait-elle déjà eu une quelconque difficulté à lui parler, surtout pour une phrase si anodine ? Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

« ―** Elles sont à l'entrée**, se justifia-t-il. »

Sakura cligna des yeux et balança son corps en arrière pour découvrir au bout du couloir un sac assez rempli, en effet. Elle se redressa.

« ― **Où est ton épée ? Enfin, je veux dire, à chaque fois que je t'ai vu combattre, tu avais toujours une épée sur toi**, demanda-t-elle, son index grattant sa joue gauche.

― **Elle est en lieu sûr. Je me suis dit qu'entrer dans Konoha en tant que Nukenin armé était risqué. De toute manière, je n'en ai pas eu besoin.**

―** C'est vrai. Mais alors... Tu l'as laissé à un membre de ton équipe ? A Karin, par exemple ?** demanda-t-elle à tout hasard.

― **En effet. Tu te souviens d'eux ?**

― **Bien sûr. Je te rappelle qu'ils ont aussi combattus à nos côtés et ont prit soin de Tsunade, la dernière fois. Je suis reconnaissante envers Karin, sur ce point.**

― **Tu ne devrais pas, pourtant**, se surprit-il à prononcer.

―** Ah ? Et pourq-... Ah. Ouai. **»

Des mois plus tôt, Sakura avait sauvé la vie de Karin des mains meurtrières de Sasuke. Elle se souvint particulièrement de son regard effrayant, et ses poils se hérissèrent d'appréhension sur cette image. Si elle avait été sa coéquipière, pourquoi avait-il tenté de la tuer ?

« ―** Qu'y a-t-il entre vous deux ? Enfin, je veux dire, elle a l'air de tenir à toi, mais tu étais à deux doigts de la tuer, alors... **»

Le brun haussa les épaules. L'attirance qu'il provoquait chez la Uzumaki le répugnait, et plus particulièrement par les avances qu'elle aimait à faire. Ses commissures pointèrent vers le bas. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment en parler. Lorsque Sakura avait tenté de le tuer, et qu'il lui avait précédemment demandé, pour prouver sa crédibilité, de tuer Karin pour lui, Sasuke avait été dans un épisode de pure folie meurtrière. Il n'avait pas été conscient de tous ses gestes.

« ― **Allez**, insista-t-elle. **Ce n'est pas comme si vous vous aimiez ! C'est si secret que ça ?** »

_Mince_. Ses paroles lui valurent un regard noir. Quelle idiote. Evidemment que Sasuke n'aimait _personne_. Elle le trouva pourtant bien sensible sur ce sujet, et les joues blêmes devant ce regard sombre, elle se promit mentalement de ne plus en faire mention devant lui. Elle soupira, mêlée entre surprise et peur. Les réactions de son ami étaient toujours décalées entre actes et paroles.

Naruto trouva alors le bon moment pour se montrer. Seulement vêtu d'une serviette de bain sur ses hanches, il retrouva ses camarades mal à l'aise.

« ―** Hey, Sakura-chan, tu peux y aller, si tu veux, c'est libre. Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?**

― **Mmh ? Rien du tout**, mentit-elle à la perfection.** Je prends la salle de bain, dans ce cas. **»

Sans un regard à son camarade brun, elle se retira du salon. Sasuke semblait gêné et le blond en déduit qu'ils avaient eu une discussion salée. Il haussa les épaules, conscient que leurs deux caractères étaient faits de telle sorte que leurs débats ne soient jamais reposants. Toujours debout, les mains sur les hanches, il fixait son ami, non sans une curiosité naissante. Mais le brun se gardait bien de lui avouer sa froideur incessante. Après tout, il était sûr qu'il l'avait fait venir pour lui parler. _Encore_. Sasuke pensa que son équipier avait un malin plaisir à les laisser seuls tous les deux pour qu'ils mettent les points sur les i. Mais quels points avait-il à ajouter, lui ? Aucun. Il n'éprouvait rien sinon de la sympathie pour Sakura, et elle le savait. Pourquoi leur ami cherchait-il sans cesse à les rapprocher ? Il soupira, et détourna le regard vers le mur vide et long du salon, qu'il partageait avec la cuisine d'en face. Des tâches colorées attirèrent son regard. Quand ses pupilles distinguèrent les quatre objets présents sur le petit meuble de bois, il sentit son cœur rater un battement. Quand est-ce que... ? Automatiquement, ses mains s'emparèrent des objets convoités.

« ―** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demanda-t-il le regard baissé sur les poupées de laines qu'il tenait étroitement entre ses mains posées sur ses jambes en tailleur.

― **Ce sont des poupées à nos effigies**, sourit-il.** Mais je pense que tu l'avais remarqué. En fait, Sakura les avait fabriquées lorsque nous n'étions encore que des Genins. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à elles.** »

Les sourcils de Sasuke s'élevèrent sur son front. Les avait-elle vraiment gardées tout ce temps ? Ses yeux scrutaient les visages souriants des petites poupées humaines. Même la sienne avait été réalisée, à l'exactitude de son lui-même, jeune. Même bermuda, même haut large, même cheveux. Il déposa les trois autres poupées, celles qui ressemblaient à Kakashi, Naruto et Sakura, pour ne posséder que le sienne. Le cœur de Sasuke se serra. Parfois, Sakura lui faisait vraiment de la peine. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait que compatir à la douleur sentimentale qu'elle endurait. Si elle l'aimait vraiment, elle devait être souvent blessée, n'est-ce pas ? Il soupira, pleins de remords. Même s'il n'éprouvait rien de passionnel envers elle, il ne pouvait nier l'affection particulière qu'il avait pour elle. Il leva un regard déconcerté vers Naruto qui lui rendit un regard interrogateur. Ses lèvres et se pincèrent.

« ―** Va t'habiller, Naruto.** »

Le blond ne se fit pas prier, les mains derrière le crâne et sifflotant un air inconnu. Seul, Sasuke se perdait dans ses pensées. De l'autre côté de la cloison, Sakura faisait de même. L'eau froide et rafraîchissante venait se perdre en pluie sur sa peau. Son esprit était tout tourné vers Tsunade et leur discussion secrète. Il était évident qu'elle n'écoutera pas les ordres. Jamais. Elle ne pouvait se résigner à commettre un acte si destructeur, alors que le bonheur avait justement frappé à sa porte. Non, elle refusait. Catégoriquement. Si Tsunade s'imaginait une seconde que son élève était assez imbécile pour avaler de telles bêtises, elle pouvait se fourrer le doigt dans l'œil. Et jusqu'au coude. L'eau s'arrêta de couler, et Sakura entreprit de se savonner. Elle n'aurait pas l'occasion d'un tel luxe de douche, durant ces prochains mois. Le cœur lourd, elle laissait retentir les dernières paroles de son maître Sannin, sonnant comme le glas. Il était impensable qu'elle les écoutât, tout comme Naruto, elle en était sûre. Ils n'avaient pas enduré cela pour _rien_. L'eau recommença à se blottir tout contre son épiderme, effaçant les dernières traces blanchâtres de savon, et d'incertitude. Elle avait prit sa décision.

C'est ainsi, les sourcils froncés, qu'elle sortit toute fraîche de la salle d'eau. Vêtue d'une robe pourpre aux bretelles larges imitant son éternelle tenue de combat, cintrée au dessus des haches par une forte cordelette écrue. Sakura avait délaissé son top jaune pour arborer une tenue plus estivale. Malgré l'heure tardive, la chaleur ne baissait pas. Ses cheveux humides couronnaient son crâne d'un rose pâle et parée de cette manière, elle retrouva ses deux équipiers, intriguée. Ses joues rosirent lorsqu'elle remarqua leur position concentrée. Ils scrutaient de petites figurines sur la table, et quand elle en reconnut la couleur, ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

« ―** Ah ! Vous les avez trouvées.** »

Les deux shinobis sursautèrent, surpris. Elle ferma les yeux dans un sourire heureux. Ces poupées, elle les avait créées elle-même des années plus tôt, certaine qu'elles plairaient à ses camarades et professeur. Mais un léger imprévu l'avait empêché de mettre à bien sa distribution. Le départ inattendu de son amoureux lui avait empêché de mettre à exécution ses gentilles intentions.

« ― **Et bien, maintenant que vous les avez entre vos mains il ne me reste plus qu'à vous les offrir. Elles vous étaient destinées, vous savez.** »

Sasuke leva un regard interrogateur vers elle, auquel elle ne put répondre que par un énième sourire. Il remarqua alors l'élégance de sa coiffure. Contrairement à son habitude, il nota que ses cheveux avait prit la forme d'une frange, et non plus de deux mèches encadrant son visage. Cela la mûrissait, et ses yeux à la vision parfaite perçurent à travers les fines mèches le carreau parme. Le rose, le vert et cette couleur, représentaient pour lui le printemps. Oui, Sakura était représentative de la renaissance du monde, et le pouvoir dont elle était maintenant dotée semblait lui aller à ravir. Sakura Haruno était la réincarnation du renouveau. Cette dernière faisait des yeux ronds, les joues plaquées de rouge, face au regard insistant et innocent de son compagnon. Il cligna des yeux, surpris dans sa contemplation.

« ― **Tu as changé de coiffure ?** demanda-t-il pour cacher son embarras. »

Sakura vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Naruto, à gauche de Sasuke, face au meuble anciennement surmonté des petites poupées représentatives.

« ― **Hm, ouai. En fait, mes cheveux ont prit ce pli naturellement. Sans doute à cause des bourrasques de vent que je me suis prit en pleine figure, l'hiver dernier. Je n'ai pas cherché à les coiffer comme avant. Mon front paraît moins grand, non ? **»

Sakura était toujours munie de ce fameux complexe. Ce qui insupportait Naruto. Il défendait ouvertement la cause du Sakura-était-naturellement-belle.

« ― **Mais enfin**, pesta-t-il. **Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de le cacher, ce front. Ino a cessé avec ses enfantillages, non ? En plus, il cache le sceau. C'est dommage, il démontre ta force, tu sais.**

―** Je m'en fiche. Je n'ai pas de clan auquel je dois faire honneur, n'est-ce pas ? **»

Elle partit d'un rire gêné. Chose que le brun n'avait jamais remarqué, c'était que, comparé à eux deux, Sakura n'avait hérité d'aucun justu ni d'aucun don ou savoir héréditaire. Fille d'un couple de villageois anodin, Sakura était par défaut la plus faible des trois. Il nota ainsi que leurs pouvoirs naturels, à Naruto et lui, n'avaient été que décuplé, alors que Sakura, elle, avait au final le plus évolué. Sakura les avait égalés de par sa force et sa volonté de les aider. Il s'en voulut de ne l'avoir jamais reconnu.

* * *

><p>Lexique ;<p>

¹ _ryôs_ ; la monnaie du monde de Naruto. On peut les trouver sous forme de billets ou de pièces. Cette information nous a été données lorsque nous avons su, dans les différents Bingo Book, que des têtes étaient mises à prix, comme celle de Sarutobi Asuma qui s'élève a un certain prix.

² _Gama Sennin_ ; littéralement "l'Ermite des Crapauds," surnom désignant Jiraya, le Sannin qui invoque les crapauds.

* * *

><p>Bonsoir à tous!<p>

Et bien, et bien, qu'ai-je à dire? Rien du tout, il me semble! C'la change! A vrai dire, si je me permet de dire des trucs concernant ce chapitre, il se pourrait que je n'en dévoile trop, alors je ne m'y risque pas. Pourtant, j'ai tellement envie de vous faire remarquer des petits détails qui disent tout! Les lecteurs les plus assidus et minutieux les auront sans doute déjà remarqué! Avez-vous quelconque idées sur ce qu'il se passe? Je sais que je n'ai pas le pouvoir du suspense d'un mangaka ou d'un auteur policier, mais je fais tout pour vous donner des indices, et cela depuis le début du chapitre 1! ~ A vous de commenter!

En ce qui concerne les poupées énoncées, je me suis permise de m'inspirer du vingt-quatrième ending de Naruto Shippuden, soit Sayonara Memory de 7!. ^_^ Ne doutez pas de leur impact. Elles ne sont pas là pour rien, comme à peu près tout dans Réflexions. Je ne laisse rien au hasard!

Ce chapitre Cinq est de loin le plus long de tous. En effet, il atteint les quelques 8500 mots, et je n'en suis pas peu fière, d'autant plus que j'ai réussi à rédiger tout ça en l'espace de trois jours. Je me suis rattrapée sur la petitesse du chapitre 3, n'est-ce pas?

Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier ma grande lectrice MissGeee qui m'a éclairé sur certaines choses que j'ai pu ajouter à mon chapitre! Merci à toi, lectrice attentive! Ta perspicacité est très précieuse!

Je m'arrête ici avant de trop déblatérer. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le retard du prochain chapitre. En effet, je suis actuellement en vacances et je n'ai pas eu le temps de rédiger le chapitre en avance et je prend sur mes heures de plage pour écrire sur mon téléphone ~ Vous l'aurez dès le lundi 4 Août, soit deux jours après, du moins j'essaierai! Je ne vous promets rien... Sur ces dernières et plates excuses, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! Profitez encore du soleil de l'été! Merci encore à tous mes lecteurs et lectrice de reconnaître mon travail en tant que tel et de passer du temps à le lire. Cela me touche, vraiment!

Edit du 02/08 : Excusez mon incompétence passagère. J'ai édité ce chapitre afin de corriger les innombrables fautes qui s'y sont glissées à l'instar du chapitre précédent d'ailleurs! Pardon! De plus, j'ai remarqué ces fautes durant ma période de vacances... Je ne vous explique pas mon malaise pendant deux semaines! xD

Maya ~


	6. Tout Près De Toi

Bonsoir à tous! Désolé du minime retard de ce chapitre, c'est un oubli de ma part. Mais le voici! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em>26 et 2707 ; Pays du Feu / Pays de la Rivière_

La noirceur et le silence avait envahi la chambre et le monde, comme si la Mort avait décimé la moindre vie subsistante. Pourtant, et dans l'obscurité du lieu intime, deux yeux brillaient d'une lumière faible et étrange. Sakura Haruno avait résisté aux forces dévastatrices et mortuaires de la nuit et du sommeil profond. Cette femme s'était réveillée avant le Soleil ; la nuit s'achevait en s'étant définie comme longue et, heureusement pour la jeune femme, réparatrice. Au travers des rideaux fins, la Lune basse n'émettait aucune forte clarté, et ainsi, il lui était impossible de distinguer quelconque forme dans la chambre. La kunoichi pensait, tandis que depuis son réveil, ses entrailles se retrouvaient coincées et broyées entre deux étaux de feu. Pour la première fois de toute sa courte existence, Sakura ressentait de l'appréhension qui la tenait entre ses doigts brûlants et pourtant gelés par la peur qu'elle diffusait dans ses membres. Même la première mission qu'elle avait du effectuée des années plus tôt ne l'avait pas autant chamboulé, lorsqu'elle venait tout juste de recevoir le rang de Genin. Elle tremblait face à la finalité décrétée de cette fameuse et soudaine mission assignée à son ancienne équipe. L'issue de celle-ci changerait sa vie à jamais, quelque serait la décision qu'elle prendrait. Car elle ne pouvait catégoriquement pas écouter son kage. Cela était impossible. Non, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à partager ses avis insensés.

Depuis toujours, elle avait tout fait pour mener à bien son but, un but qu'elle n'avait jamais perdu de vue, et lui dérober son trophée sous ses yeux était indéniablement cruel et malsain. Ainsi, pour elle, ce premier jour de mission serait le dernier de sa vie normale. Jamais, qu'elle se décide ou non de suivre le chemin de l'Enfer, son enfance - mouvementée fut-elle - ne reviendrai, et cela ne serait en aucun cas la faute de la dernière guerre ou des changements radicaux instaurés depuis la fin de celle-ci. Non, ce qui la changerait serait la perte de ce qui lui était de plus précieux. Soit son village et ceux qu'elle aimait ou, dans le pire des cas, la personne qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde. Si elle prenait cette décision, elle pouvait être certaine que jamais plus elle n'aurait la chance de pouvoir recréer un semblant d'habitude et de joie. Le dilemme s'imposait, prêt à la faire basculer, et la lame tranchante vacillait au dessus de son crâne. Alors, avant de sombrer de l'autre côté du miroir, que l'heure de ce changement ne sonne, Sakura clôt ses yeux une dernière fois afin de laisser son esprit dériver au souvenir de ses derniers, peut-être, instants de pur bonheur. La nuit et l'absence de bruits prirent finalement place dans ce lieu et on ne pût entendre qu'une respiration tristement régulière et le froissement léger des draps de la couche.

De l'autre côté du logement, près de l'entrée, une porte entrouverte laissait paraître une pièce quasiment vide. Ici aussi, rien ne semblait vivant malgré les mouvements brusques d'un être allongé. Le souffle saccadé du personnage laissait s'élever un mal être dans cette seconde chambre. Le cauchemar habitait son esprit et les traits de son visage étaient tirés. Dans ses pensées, on ne distinguait que l'obscurité contrastant avec un corps connu dont la noirceur environnante l'avalait sans peine. Deux yeux ensanglantés souriaient dans un rictus assassin dévoilant des canines blanches effrayantes. La bouche horrifiante formula un mot inaudible et l'absence de lumière engloutit le visage de l'être qui restait sans nom.

Naruto ouvrit des yeux apeurés, les poings s'agrippant aux tissus blancs et tièdes. Son cœur battait à toute allure ; il venait de rêver de la Mort. Ses tremblements se révélaient saccadés et il dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant que son muscle aimant ne reprenne des pulsations rythmées et à peu près calmes. Il inspira lentement, puis expira pour exterminer toute la peur qui battait dans ses jambes et ses bras. Fébrile, il se mît sur son séant et observa les alentours de la pièce. Seul le lit sur lequel il avait tenté de se reposer meublait la pièce, à l'instar d'un long placard mural face à lui. Deux sacs remplis gisaient au sol, sur lesquels des vêtements oranges et noirs traînaient. Il déglutît, dernier mouvement qui finissait d'entamer son brusque réveil, et il se leva encore tremblotant. Il s'abaissa au niveau des habits bicolores avant de les plier soigneusement et de les ranger sur une étagère du placard. Du plus gros des deux sacs, il sortit une toute autre tenue et s'en para. L'uniforme des ninjas ne lui allait pas, mais en tant que Jōnin, il devrait s'habituer à ces nouveaux habits obligatoires. Soupirant, il sortit en empoignant l'autre sac. Sur le pas de la porte, il s'aperçut que la porte en diagonale s'ouvrait au même instant. Apparut son amie, un air désemparé sur le visage. Il comprenait son désarroi. Ce que pensait Sakura était valable pour lui aussi. Quelque serait l'issue de ce qui leur avait été demandé, tout changerait pour eux, c'était indubitablement certain. L'Hokage ne reviendrait pas sur ses paroles.

Il lui lança un faible sourire auquel elle répondit par un hochement de tête. Elle s'était aussi armée d'un sac, tout aussi rempli que le sien, mais sans doute pas de la même manière. Sakura était la ninja médecin de l'équipe. Elle se devait de transporter ses instruments médicaux et les armes appropriées à sa personne, tandis que Naruto gardait la boîte aux parchemins et quelques armes simples dont il usait parfois pour ne pas avoir recours à son chakra presque illimité. Ils devaient partir léger, sans risquer de ne rien avoir sous la main en cas d'attaque, mais la paix environnante le fit douter d'une quelconque embuscade sur leur chemin. Mais ce n'était pas ces quelques attaques mineures qui l'intriguaient, loin de là. Ce qui lui faisait le plus craindre cette mission était le danger, pour lui et la rose, qui les guettait, en vue de leur seconde et secrète obligation.

L'appartement était encore sombre quand les deux Jōnins sortirent de leur antre respectif et trouvèrent leur camarade calme et observateur. Celui-ci contemplait le paysage nocturne par la baie vitrée du salon à laquelle il avait appuyé son épaule, les bras croisés. Il avait passé la nuit chez sa coéquipière, sous les demandes presque suppliantes du blond. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais autant fait de concessions, mais quelque chose d'encore inconnu en lui, et il ne sut pas encore donner un nom à cette vague impression, le poussait à rester le plus en contact avec ses nouveaux et anciens coéquipiers. Il s'était donc retrouvé à sommeiller sur le kotatsu, non sans gêne d'être présent dans cette atmosphère chaleureuse, et de même que Naruto et Sakura il avait revêtu dès son levé la tenue ninja des villages cachés. Il lui semblait extrêmement puéril de porter ces tissus tout en sachant ses précédents desseins destructeurs. Jusque-là et comme pour appuyer ses projets sombres, Sasuke n'avait porté que des tenues à son image, simples et sans aucune personnalité mais arborant tout de même le signe connu des Uchiha dont il pensait être le seul juste porteur. L'Hokage avait prit soin de lui remettre l'uniforme par le biais de ses deux amis.

Le cœur de Sakura, en l'apercevant ainsi accoutré, sentir son cœur vibrer en un soubresaut douloureux. De tous les vêtements qu'elle lui avait connus, celui-ci était de loin celui qui les rapprochait le plus. Et paradoxalement, les éloignait l'un de l'autre. Elle ferma ses yeux verts en inspirant. Les semaines à venir risqueraient d'être bien compliquées.

o0o

Le paysage à travers la vitre était gris, à défaut de la lumière du Soleil n'ayant alors pas encore percé l'horizon. Tel un rideau, le brouillard léger et grisâtre surplombait la rue en contrebas, et le brun ne distinguait aucune forme humaine la traverser. Quoi qu'il en fût, l'heure qu'il était expliquait le vide des chemins. En effet, les cinq heures trente du matin sonnaient juste lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans les deux autres pièces habitées de l'appartement. Il détourna les yeux du paysage presque morbide qui se tenait devant lui et découvrit ses deux équipiers sur le pas du salon. Tout deux arboraient une mine aussi abattue l'un que l'autre. Ses yeux se plissèrent en deux fentes accusatrices. Il ne savait toujours pas les paroles secrètes de Tsunade. Lorsque lui avait du partir, la veille, du bureau de la Sannin, les deux jeunes gens qui se tenaient devant lui avaient été contraints de rester. Mais depuis la veille au soir, lorsqu'il les avait retrouvé dans ces mêmes lieux, le sujet n'avait été abordé. Pourtant, il brûlait de savoir ce qu'il avait été dit et il ne pouvait nier une certaine appréhension face aux regards graves et silencieux de ses amis. Ils lui disaient que quelque chose n'allait pas et cela ne lui plut aucunement. Il était presque totalement sûr qu'il s'agissait de son cas. Cependant, et d'après toutes ces années de combat sans relâche, il avait confiance en eux. Leurs yeux tristes voulaient sans doute lui faire passer un message dont il percevait déjà les traits principaux. Ils allaient devoir faire attention à lui, ces prochaines semaines.

Son regard croisa celui de Sakura. Comme en Naruto, il croyait en elle et rien ne pourrait le faire douter de sa foi en cette femme. Bien qu'il se demandait toujours comment eux d'eux pouvaient encore trouver quelconque confiance en lui, Sasuke pouvait toujours compter sur ces deux-là. De deux manières différentes il percevait cette foi provenant de ses amis. Tandis qu'il savait l'attirance de Sakura envers lui - il en déduisait donc que jamais elle ne pourrait le laisser tomber, ce qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de constater par le passé -, il connaissait le sentiment de Naruto qui le liait à lui, car en un mot, il était réciproque. Depuis son retour parmi les siens, Sasuke avait développé un nouveau sentiment face à ces deux têtes qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Au départ, alors qu'il émergeait juste de sa folie meurtrière, il n'avait trouvé que solitude, haine et colère envers eux, mis au fil du temps, il avait réappris à s'approprier de nouveau leur amitié. Alors que la fraternité, la complicité et proximité masculine tissaient ses liens avec Naruto, la douceur, la compassion et la sérénité amicale avaient remplacé l'indifférence qu'il trouvait en la personne de Sakura. Finalement, elle avait réussi à lui arracher un semblant de considération, mais sans doute pas autant qu'elle l'espérait toujours.

Pourtant, la voir si étonnée et hébétée lorsque, par un élan de gentillesse, il avait été à sa rencontre devant l'hôpital de Konoha pour l'accompagner jusqu'aux bureaux de l'Hokage lui avait fendu le cœur. Avait-il autant changé que cela? Peut être leur toute première entrevue, dans les souterrains d'Orochimaru l'avait bouleversé. Il est vrai que, durant cet épisode, l'équipe sept reconstituée n'avait pas réussi à l'éveiller ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il revoyait le visage de Sakura se tourner lentement vers lui, tandis que ses mains tentaient encore d'étrangler le dénommé Saï car, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, le but premier de ce dernier avait été de l'éliminer. Cela n'avait donc pas plu à la rose. Et bien qu'une colère inégalable avait habité ses traits, l'étonnement, voire l'effarement de voir ce qu'il était devenu le marquait encore. Cela avait du être un choc intense pour elle, et parallèlement pour Naruto, de considérer sa folie et son indifférence face aux personne de son passé.

Sakura cligna des yeux et il fit de même, s'éveillant de ses pensées profondes. Il inspira et expira lentement et fortement, signe de son embarras. Il avait décidé à son arrivée à Konoha que son but était de devenir le prochain Hokage et que, pour y arriver, il se devait d'abord de récupérer le maximum de confiance en chacun des villageois. Mais désormais, plus qu'un besoin à des fins honorifiques, redevenir proche de Naruto et Sakura était devenu une nécessité sentimentale et vitale pour ce Nukenin.

« ― **Allons-y**, décréta Sakura d'une voix qui brisa le silence - qui, des heures durant, avait précédé leur terrible départ - après s'être permis d'attraper une tranche de pain dans le placard et de passer quelques minutes dans la salle de bain. »

Le brun ne se fit pas prier et sans un regard à ses camarades, il passa entre eux qui le suivirent, sans un mot. En se retournant pour partir, le cœur lourd, Sakura ne s'aperçut pas que sur les deux poupées de laine qui étaient restées sur le meuble et n'avaient pas été offertes aux deux garçons, celle qui n'était destinée à personne avait disparu.

Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur le grand espace menant aux portes de Konoha, la brume légère se levait et laissait entrer le Soleil dans l'immensité bleu pâle. Personne n'errait dans les rues et le silence des réveils matinaux était légèrement sali par les bruits rythmés des pas des trois ninjas sur le pavé régulier. Alignés, il se postèrent à côté du poste de service dans lequel paressaient deux ninjas Jōnins. Les portes étaient déjà ouvertes, prêtes à accueillir quelconques visiteurs acceptables ou à laisser partir les ninjas en mission. Il régnait une certaine quiétude troublante qui n'atteignait ni Sakura ni ses deux camarades. Aucun des cinq villageois n'eut le temps de lever le silence perturbant qu'ils percevaient déjà d'autres pas s'approchants. D'un mouvement égal, Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke firent volte-face tandis que les deux gardiens ouvrirent leurs yeux ensommeillés et tournèrent leur tête pour voir arriver l'Hokage en personne. Étrangement, elle n'était ni accompagnée de Shizune ni de Tonton, et sa présence seule laissèrent passer des regards soupçonneux entre les trois membres de l'équipe fraîchement reconstituée. De plus, la blonde arborait des creux violacés au dessous de ses yeux de miel, et cela marqua Sakura. Tsunade s'inquiétait-elle pour eux, au point de ne pas dormir et de se tourmenter? La rose déglutit. Si ce décret la choquait et ne pouvait être que reniée, elle n'en restait pas moins dérangeante et fatigante pour Tsunade. La Haruno comprit que l'envoyer elle et Naruto ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, car ils restaient deux figures désormais emblématiques et rassurantes de Konoha. Les perdre de quelconque façon lui coûterai sûrement beaucoup.

Devant eux, l'Hokage se triturait l'esprit, malheureuse de voir elle aussi s'en aller précipitamment une époque dont elle avait souvent voulu le retour. Son pauvre poste principal ne lui permettait pas de soutenir ce désir, et il était dans son devoir de commettre cette erreur. Même si l'homme brun qui se tenait devant elle l'exaspérai et l'exécrai de par son comportement sombre, elle savait qu'il n'avait rien fait de son propre chef. Toute cette histoire était basée sur une infime confiance centrée sur l'alliance des Senju et des Uchiha. Malheureusement, quelques personnalités n'avaient pas respecté loyalement ce pacte - Madara Uchiha envers Hashirama Senju ou encore le clan entier des Uchiha envers l'autorité de Konoha des années plus tard - et désormais, il était impossible pour la petite nièce de Tobirama d'entretenir encore cette confiance avec le descendant de Madara. Trop de mal avait été fait, et elle savait que si elle laissait les choses faire par elles-mêmes, non pas une guerre mais quelque chose de bien pire pouvait se produire.

Elle leva des yeux flous vers les trois principaux concernés par ce destin mauvais. Elle tenta de se donner une certaine contenance, épuisée, en croisant les bras sous sa forte poitrine et pinça les lèvres en accrochant entre ses doigts droits un papier. Observant quelques secondes de plus les trois ninjas héros, Tsunade cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, laissant alors paraître un certain malaise de sa part. Elle regrettait vraiment de les envoyer loin, car au final, remettre ses mots de paix mondiale n'étaient qu'une couverture, et si elle avait eut la possibilité de ne pas abandonner ses idéaux, elle n'aurait dans doute pas choisi ces trois-là pour confier ces parchemins aux autres kage. Ils avaient tant surmonté qu'il leur fallait un peu de familiarité et de repos. Mais le destin en avait voulut autrement, et cela la désolait.

Soupirant, elle décroisa les bras et d'un geste que les cinq villageois jugèrent de trop vif et d'un naturel inexistant, elle tendit la feuille.

« ― **Voici le parcours que je vous avais promis et que vous suivrez. Vous commencerez par vous rendre chez le Kazekage. Il sait votre venue, il vous accueillera donc au village de Suna dans quelques jours. Je crois avoir prévenu tous les kage et les dirigeants des différents villages cachés de votre arrivée, vous serez à chaque fois les bienvenus. Faites bonne figure, représentez une confiance nouvelle de la part de Konoha. Je ne doute pas de vous, mais le Village de la Feuille ne peut se permettre un nouvel écart**, dicta-elle d'une traite. »

Les trois ninjas hochèrent la tête, les yeux pleins de défi. Naruto sentait en lui, malgré la peur de ce que cette mission représentait, un sentiment de confrontation. Ses yeux étincelaient de hâte. Il ne laisserait jamais tomber ni ses rêves ni ses camarades. Sakura et lui le savaient, ils n'écouteraient pas les dires de leur maître Hokage. Ils allaient sauver leur peau, coûte que coûte. Un sourire maigre se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se permit un pas en avant afin de récupérer le plan. Il y jeta un œil tout en rejoignant le rang de ses équipiers et amis. Son sourcil gauche s'éleva en constatant en effet que leur promenade en dehors de Konoha durerai plusieurs semaines. Il nota rapidement qu'ils allaient vraiment visiter tous les villages ninjas, même ceux dont aucun kage mais seulement un représentant quelconque dirigeait le village et il inspira en sentant sur lui les prochains malaises qui allaient lui tomber dessus bientôt. Sakura se pencha un peu en avant, afin de l'observer. Il ne laissait rien paraître sur son visage souriant sinon une forme parfaite. Elle en fut rassurée. Elle aurait besoin de son soutient les semaines qui arrivaient. Ils ne devaient pas flancher dès le départ.

Elle se redressa en captant les yeux soupçonneux de Sasuke. Pour ne pas lui faire deviner quelconque desseins grouillants dans l'ombre, elle répondit à son regard plissé par un sourire presque forcé. Il ne devait rien savoir à part leur confiance total en ses actes, car il était sûr qu'ils échouerait avant même de franchir les limites de Konoha si cela venait à se présenter. Il hocha la tête, comme s'il eut compris qu'il ne devait rien demander pour le moment et Sakura tourna la tête une dernière fois vers son maître personnel. Deux yeux dorés et déterminés la fixaient et elle rougit, surprise par cette observation visuelle intense. Elle se sentait quelque peu honteuse de trahir ainsi cette femme, mais pour elle, il lui était impossible de se comporter autrement. Le cas de figure qui se présentait à elle et Naruto ne leur offrait que la possibilité de désobéir. Tsunade avait confiance en eux, et elle ne devrait pas avoir autant foi en leurs personnes. Peut être se doutait-elle de leur désobéissance, mais en tout cas, la blonde ne le montrait aucunement.

Comme pour appuyer ses pensées, Naruto éleva la voix le premier, une assurance habituelle dans les cordes vocales.

« ― Comptez sur nous, Obaa-chan! Nous serons de retour en ayant semé la paix derrière nous, c'est promit. »

Tsunade sourit aimablement et hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Le temps des aux revoir sonnait. Chacun des shinobis posa un regard sur l'Hokage tandis que cette dernière captait un à un les regards dépités des ninjas. À leurs côtés, les deux gardiens des portes principales sourirent discrètement et notèrent sur leur registre la sortie de l'équipe sept de l'enceinte du village. Sans un mot de plus, le rang des trois jeunes se retourna pour partir et Tsunade fit demi-tour sans omettre de leur souhaiter en silence tout le courage du monde et surtout, de leur demander pardon. Sans se retourner une dernière fois pour observer leur dos s'éloignant, la blonde aux yeux de miel serra le poing et se dirigea vers ses bureaux qu'elle ne quitterait pas pendant plusieurs semaines, déterminée à en finir le plus rapidement possible avec cette maudite mission.

o0o

La grisaille ne disparaissait pas. Au travers de la porte ouverte, Hinata percevait le morne paysage tombant sur le jardin japonais au centre de sa vieille demeure. Sur les genoux, la brune bandait ses mains à l'aide d'un rouleau de tissu blanc, tandis que quelqu'un l'appelai. Ni elle ne tourna la tête ni ne dévia ses yeux de la vision triste du tableau qui s'offrait à elle. En fait, elle n'avait même pas entendu sa sœur la héler d'impatience. Hanabi était sur le seuil de la pièce de combat de la maison, les bras croisés sur son kimono blanc de combat que son aînée portait aussi, des yeux tout aussi vides fixés sur le profil de sa sœur. À son grand étonnement, quelques minutes plus tôt, Hinata lui avait demandé de combattre avec elle, chose qui n'était jamais arrivée jusque-là, puisque le niveau de sa sœur n'avait égalé le sien il n'y avait que très peu de temps. En effet, la plus âgée des deux Hyuga tentait vainement de se vider la tête. Ses yeux dénués d'iris colorée comme de pupille perçaient agilement les murs et les végétaux grâce à son Bakyugan et elle percevait l'aura, au loin, de Naruto dont le chakra couleur feu lui manquait déjà. À l'intérieur, elle se sentait brisée et fautive de le laisser ingérer une pareille nouvelle seul. Elle avait décidé, après avoir entendu la sentence de Tsunade, de ne pas retourner le voir, au risque de le perdre dans ses choix. Elle ne voulait aucunement intervenir dans sa vie sociale, surtout qu'il s'agissait de Sakura et Sasuke, car elle savait que seul lui pouvait prendre les bonnes décisions les concernants. Bien qu'elle fut sûre qu'il se demandât quelle mouche avait bien pu la piquer, elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision et résisterai au fait d'aller le voir un dernière fois avant son départ. Pour bien faire, elle avait en dernier recours face à son désir demandé l'aide de sa jeune sœur.

On posa une main sur son épaule droite. Elle sursauta. Les yeux écarquillés, elle rencontra le regard soucieux de Hanabi. Cette dernière était bien plus respectueuse envers son aînée depuis qu'elle avait fait ses preuves. Le dédain qu'elle lui avait tant inspiré avait disparu et désormais, il régnait un amour fraternel entre les deux jeunes femmes. La plus jeune des adolescentes s'agenouilla aux côtés de sa sœur avant d'entourer ses épaules de son bras gauche. Hanabi savait la détresse de Hinata. Elle laissait partir un bout d'elle-même, et elle connaissait cette douleur, celle ressentie lorsqu'elle avait appris brusquement la mort de leur cousin. Hanabi et Neji avait été bien plus proches qu'ils avaient pu l'être, autrefois, avec Hinata. Elle avait été déchirée d'apprendre son décès provoqué par le bijuu à dix queues, alors contrôlé par les deux têtes Uchiha. Bien que le cas de figure fut différent du cas de la future remplaçante de leur père à la tête du clan Hyuga, il n'en restait pas moins désemparant. Les sourcils froncés et le cœur serré, Hinata mordait sa lèvre inférieure, impuissante au fait de sauver l'être qu'elle aimait.

De son côté, et de la même manière, le brun qui avait remplacé Sasuke Uchiha le temps de quelques mois était désemparé. Son inaptitude à reconnaître et déterminer les sentiments qui l'habitaient l'amenait à une tristesse indescriptible. Jamais, et même depuis le nouvel arrangement de l'équipe sept, Saï n'avait ressenti autant de mauvaises sensations en lui. Au début, lorsque la peur l'avait accaparé et dont il n'eut aucun mal à deviner le nom puisque l'Uchiha le lui avait inspiré lors de sa première rencontre avec lui dans les souterrains du Sannin aux Serpents, il s'était dit que cela devait être dû au fait qu'il s'était un peu trop attaché à Naruto et Sakura. Mais au fil du temps, cette crainte s'était transformée en désespoir d'être reconnu en tant que membre à part entière de l'équipe Kakashi, et accessoirement Yamato. La résolution de Tsunade l'avait achevé. Plus rien ne lui offrait de lumière comme son amitié avec le blond et la rose l'avait fait. Il sentait la nouvelle vie qu'on lui avait tendue lui échapper de peu.

Assis au sol et en tailleur, Saï observait le ciel sans couleur. L'immensité du ciel reflétait parfaitement l'état de son esprit tant il en suintait de la tristesse, de la grisaille et de la moiteur. Les commissures de ses lèvres tiraient vers le bas, contrastant avec ses habituels faux sourires. Un soupir s'attacha de ses lèvres alors entrouvertes et la fatigue de supporter ce poids sur ses épaules l'assomma un peu. Ses épaules se voûtèrent. Jamais il n'aurait dû se permettre de sympathiser. Il aurait été en meilleure forme et surtout un meilleur ninja. Personne ne savait exactement ce qu'avait dit Tsunade à toutes les équipes Genins et Jōnins concernées de Konoha, mais en ce qui concernait Saï, il avait été décrété quelque chose de plus, de spécial. Et cette nouvelle encore secrète aux yeux de presque tout le village l'avait encore plus abattu qu'il n'était déjà mort de chagrin. D'autant plus que cela était la première fois que d'aussi sombres ressentis le faisaient tressaillir, et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour ne pas tomber dans la folie ou la dépression.

Il ferma ses yeux noirs, gémissant et luttant pour ne pas laisser la larme perlant à son œil droit rouler sur sa joue blanche. Il frappa le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte avec son poing d'une force qui lui valut une douleur sur la tranche de la main et trois goutte de sang. Il inspira, la douleur lui changeant les idées. Il réussit à refouler ses larmes, mais il arqua encore un peu plus son dos, le visage enfermé dans ses paumes. Recroquevillé de la sorte, il décida qu'il fallait faire quelque chose avant que tout ne soit trop tard. Mais il n'était pas en son pouvoir de changer les choses. Il n'était qu'un pion parmi les ninjas destinés à mener à bien cette mission, si elle s'avérait bien plus compliquée que prévu. Il se redressa soudain, le regard dur et sérieux perçant au travers de l'air poisseux et gris du dehors. Son cœur était prit dans une cage de fer glacée et il ne semblait battre non pas pour survivre, mais pour envoyer toutes les ondes informatrices qu'il fallait aux deux shinobis. Il pria pour ses camarades et les supplia de faire le bon choix, au risque d'être malheureux eux-même. Car s'ils ne suivaient pas les indications de Tsunade-sama, Saï serait dans l'obligation de jouer la carte du parfait shinobi, et de perdre à jamais ce qui lui tenait tant à cœur.

o0o

Comme ils s'en étaient tous doutés, aucun des trois shinobis ne ressentirent cette euphorie mêlée à l'excitation de s'occuper de leur toute première mission officielle. Contrairement à leur jeunesse, la première mission de l'équipe sept ne se définissaient ni comme géniale ni comme attendue impatiemment. En fait, dès que leur six pieds eurent traversé la frontière du village et quelques mètres de plus, le malaise avait envahi leur espace vital. Contrairement à la hâte qu'avant ressenti plutôt Naruto, le cœur du blond était rempli d'une sorte de trouble inexplicable, accompagné d'une frustration tout aussi indéfinissable. Il était étonné et extrêmement perturbé par le fait de redouter les prochaines semaines à venir, car enfin, il avait la possibilité de se retrouver en compagnie des deux seules personnes qui le connaissaient le mieux et avec qui il entretenait des relations on ne peut plus solides. En arrière par rapport à ces deux têtes amicales, le blond shinobi observait leur cadence. Ils marchaient au même rythme, côte à côte, sans même échanger un mot. À en voir leur posture droite, chacun regardait devant lui, les yeux fixés sur l'infini des routes. Cela l'attrista au plus haut point. Ses poings se serrèrent et se desserrèrent sous l'effet de la gêne.

Depuis le retour de l'Uchiha, il avait une fois de plus remarqué l'amour immortel que Sakura lui portait. Jamais elle n'avait cessé de croire en celui-ci, et elle avait même prouvé cette attirance amoureuse jusqu'à l'extrême. Pour le sauver de la noirceur et de la haine qui l'avait broyé à l'époque, elle avait tenté de le tuer. Pour son propre bien, elle avait voulu détruire son monde, son existence. Alors, pour supporter Sakura dans ses actes et ses sentiments auxquels elle avait droit une réponse, il avait voulu faire la moindre des choses. Premièrement, il avait décidé de les laisser aussi souvent que possible seuls tous les deux, afin qu'ils aient le courage de discuter de leur relation épineuse et surtout pour donner à Sakura la chance de se confesser une fois de plus en espérant un retour sincère et de lui montrer à quel point elle méritait cet amour réciproque. Par la suite, en sentant que rien ne bougeait ni n'évoluait, il avait entreprit de faire lui-même la discussion avec le brun. Mais heureusement pour lui, il n'avait eu besoin de ne dire que quelques mots avant que finalement, il lui intima le jour de la fête du Hanabi Taïkai d'aller lui parler sérieusement, ne prenant ainsi pas le risque de perdre son amitié à jamais. La sentence y avait été décrétée et cet imbécile, comme Naruto aimait à le surnommer parfois quand il faisait la grave erreur d'envoyer balader la pauvre Haruno, avait encore refusé son amour, en acceptant tout de même la considération amicale de la rose. Dès lors, Sakura lui avait confié ces malheureux dires ainsi qu'elle avait reprit un peu plus confiance en elle. Oui, il le comprenait d'ailleurs, car si Sasuke la considérait comme une amie, ses sentiments pourraient encore évoluer jusqu'à répondre à ceux de la rose.

Naruto soupira. Si Sakura n'avait pas été aussi entêtée, elle aurait été plus heureuse. Car lui, au moins, il aurait su répondre à son amour comme il se devait. Mais il aimait ce côté-là chez elle, cette manière de ne jamais lâcher quoi que ce soit. C'était sur ces pensées, que le jour où elle avait décidé d'aller tuer de ses propres mains l'Uchiha, il lui avait dit ses fameuses paroles. Il regrettait parfois, en sachant désormais qu'elle avait fait ça pour lui, afin qu'il cesse de souffrir par rapport à ses côtés et sentiments. Mais d'autres fois, il se surprenait à croire sur paroles cette phrase agressive qu'il lui avait adressée. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle mente, surtout en ce qui concernait ses propres sentiments et priorités. Il respectait trop sa Sakura pour la laisser commettre des erreurs comme celles-là.

Ses yeux se baissèrent au niveau du sol terreux, cette fois honteux, mais on le héla et il releva un regard incertain vers la voix féminine qui s'éleva. Sakura avait tourné un regard souriant vers lui, sans cesser de marcher. Il lui répondit par un même sourire sincère et accéléra le pas sous l'invitation du geste de la main de son amie à les rejoindre sur le devant des rangs. À leur hauteur, on lui offrit un sourire de plus. Sasuke aussi affichait une mine contente, chose à laquelle ses deux compagnons avait dû s'habituer en très peu de temps. À vrai dire, le brun Nukenin cachait son inquiétude. Il n'arrivait pas à déceler ce qu'ils lui cachaient et cela le perturbait. Depuis trois ans, il s'était habitué à toujours arriver à ses fins, mais en ce jour brumeux il s'étonna de ne pas pouvoir le faire. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait de ces deux ninjas qui le connaissaient déjà sous plusieurs coutures. En tout cas, il faisait vraiment attention à ne pas montrer ses traits inquiets et soupçonneux, risquant de les inquiéter eux-même et de former une mésentente entre eux dès le premier jour. Et cela était ce qu'il souhaitait le moins. Car comme il l'avait réalisé quelques jours auparavant, malgré ses ambitions futures qui destinaient Sakura et Naruto à se retrouver dans le camp de ses adjuvants, il était enfin sûr que l'amitié qu'il reconstituait petit à petit avec eux, il la souhaitait de tout son cœur. Ces liens qu'ils entretenaient avec ses deux équipiers restaient pour lui le premier échelon à gravir pour retrouver un semblant de lui-même, le lui-même d'autrefois. Pas celui qui souffrait et qui faisait souffrir, non. Celui qui appréciait et chérissait.

De son regard abyssal, il scruta du coin de l'œil Sakura. Son cas était un peu plus complexe que celui de Naruto. En effet, il savait et il avait toujours su - avant même qu'elle ne se présente à eux le jour de la formation de leur équipe en présence de Kakashi - que la rose était attirée par lui et ses qualités physiques et techniques, comme bon nombre de filles à l'époque. Au départ, c'est ce qu'il avait seulement remarqué, mais au fil du temps, il ne s'était pas douté un seul instant que Sakura - et accessoirement Ino Yamanaka, mais son cas aussi différait un peu, puisqu'elle était en un mot l'éternelle rivale de la rose - restait la seule fille qui continuait à l'aimer, d'un amour pur. Elle avait appris à l'aimer pour sa personne même, et non plus pour ces caractéristiques superficielles, et cela, il venait de le noter. Lui aussi, au final, il avait été lourd. Lourd d'avoir été aveugle et avant de partir sous ces pleurs, ce soir de clair de lune, sans déceler la vérité sous le regard larmoyant de Sakura. Si tel avait été, sans doute serait-il partit quand même, mais avec la ferme intention de revenir. Revenir pour elle. Car, en dépit de tout, et il en était certain à cet instant même, Sakura était la jeune fille qui comptait le plus à ses yeux meurtris de nombreuses fois. Et sur ces pensées regrettées, il voulait se racheter de sa faute, des toutes les fautes - jusqu'à celle d'avoir tenté précipitamment de mettre fin aux jours de la Haruno - qu'il avait commises toutes ces années. Il en était on ne peut plus sûr, et seulement avoir le pardon de Sakura le motivait. Mais seule demeurait la question : Comment? Il n'arrivait pas à ressentir quelconque sentiment fort à son égard, un sentiment tel que l'amour. Pour se faire, devrait-il fermer les yeux sur bon nombre de choses, pour arriver enfin à libérer son cœur blessé?

o0o

Le deuxième jour de mission se révéla plus amusant et serein au sein de l'équipe sept. Même le ciel gris du pays du feu s'estompait peu à peu, se dévoilant d'un bleu profond, tirant vers les bleus marine que l'océan laissait paraître en fin de journée, l'été, reflétant alors la voûte céleste. Tout était calme autour d´eux. Aucune attaque n'avait été pressentie, ce qui était rare pour eux, mais cela confirmai les écrits de leur Hokage : la paix régnait en maître sur le monde. Des ébauches de sourires silencieux se dessinaient sur les visages des trois compagnons, et pour ne pas rater le beau spectacle azuré que leur offrait le ciel, ils avançaient rapidement vers leur première destination, le pays du Vent, en sautillant sur les cimes des sapins et autres arbres. Contrairement à leur habitude, celle de se déplacer grâce aux branches épaisses des arbres, ils avaient voulu profiter du paysage, mais ce n'était pas sans remarquer que les végétaux se raréfiaient au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. L'air glissait sur leur visage et les empêchait de trop se fatiguer sous le Soleil qui se définissait comme de plomb. Seulement, ce fût l'endurance toujours limitée de la rose qui les freina. En fin d'après-midi, ils durent se reposer une petite demi-heure, décidant avec sagesse de reprendre leur route dès que le Soleil prendrait, lui, son chemin vers son lit. Heureusement pour eux, le désert n'était plus très loin, et l'odorat fin de la Haruno ne la trompait pas. À quelques kilomètres de leur position, le sable commençait à se répandre, et le vent chaud qui lui venait de cette direction le lui indiquait sans peine. Ils atteindraient la frontière entre les deux pays le soir même. C'est ainsi que l'astre doré entama son ascension vers les bras de Morphée et que, les muscles un peu endoloris après une longue course et un seul court arrêt la nuit précédente, les trois ninjas se postèrent sur les branches d'un des derniers arbres qui bordaient la lisière de la forêt du pays.

La tête renversée, Sakura but une gorgée de sa gourde remplie d'eau fraîche. Bien qu'elle portât la tenue ninja d'été, la chaleur tentait sournoisement de fatiguer ses membres. En effet, si les trois shinobis ne portaient pas la tenue si connue des ninjas de ce monde, ils étaient vêtus de la tenue de combat destinée à être portée l'été, lors des grandes chaleurs. Sous l'éternelle veste verte ne se trouvait plus cette épaisse et sûre combinaison noire mais une tenue en deux pièces, soit un haut de tissu noir à manches courtes - que Sakura avait troqué contre un haut de la même couleur à la forme de son propre habit de combat -, ainsi qu'un pantalon tout aussi sombre, toujours resserré au niveau de la cuisse droite par des bandelettes détentrices d'armes. La rose n'avait pu échapper au port de ce bas, désireuse de porter un short ou quelque chose de plus confortable et d'habituel pour elle. Mais Tsunade lui avait rappelé qu'elle avait très bien combattu dans cette tenue à la dernière guerre et, résignée, elle avait accepté. Pourtant, pour s'approprier les habits, elle avait enfilé ses coudières. Sakura restait Sakura, après tout.

Ce qui ne changeait pas chez les trois ninjas étaient leurs gants et leurs sandales, mais surtout leur bandeau frontal marqué du sceau de Konoha que chacun portait en cet instant. Bien que durant trois années consécutives, le brun n'avait plus connu l'appartenance à ce village, il avait reconnu important de le porter.

« ― **Excusez-moi d'être toujours aussi lente**, se lamenta Sakura après avoir poussé un petit soupir de satisfaction en avalant sa gorgée d'eau. »

Tandis que Sasuke haussait les épaules, interdit, Naruto lui intima de ne pas s'en faire, le voyage étant long et à ne pas entamer avec précipitation. Lors de ses trois années d'entraînement avec le défunt Jiraya, Sakura Haruno, de son côté, avait progressé sur tous les points, et Naruto le savait. À son retour à Konoha, il avait bien remarqué son évolution ; Sakura n'était plus seulement intelligente. Elle était pourvue d'une force sans égale. Elle avait aussi progressé en endurance, une caractéristique que tout le monde savait de très peu développée chez elle à l'époque. Mais, en prenant compte la faiblesse de ses capacités d'autrefois, Sakura n'avait pas atteint le maximum d'habilité concernant ce point faible, même après un dur labeur. Et les deux garçons le comprenaient, Sasuke ayant été informé par leur camarade blond.

Sakura les remercia d'un sourire reconnaissant et elle s'étira, détendue. Son regard perçut à travers les feuilles verte pomme et dorées la lumière puissante du soleil dansant avec les branches et les rameaux de feuilles. Elle avait l'impression d'être avec sa deuxième famille. Elle respirait la joie de vivre en cet instant, sans doute cela étant dû à la beauté du ciel et au calme régnant. Elle se réjouit de n'avoir pas été traitée une nouvelle fois tel un fardeau de la part du brun, et cette pensée accentua son sourire. Enfin elle avait sa place égale dans l'équipe. Elle le pensait vraiment.

* * *

><p>Bonjour, bonjour chers lecteurs! Me voilà (enfin) de retour en France avec un chapitre que j'ai pu (avec joie) écrire pendant ma période de vacances (6900 mots, j'hallucine!). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il m'a été très difficile de le mettre au point, car j'ai voulu faire passer beaucoup (beaucoup) de choses dedans (j'ai essayé de faire le plus simple possible, remarquez qu"il n'y a pas de lexique cette semaine!). J'espère aussi que vous aurez tout compris sur ce qu'il se passe pour nos chers ninjas et que vous avez quand même quelques hypothèses croustillantes...! Je peux fièrement vous dire que j'ai enfin écrit toute la trame de l'histoire, d et j'ai déjà imaginé les moments clés (surtout des moments SasuSaku, mais chuuut!). Pour les réel(le)s fans de SasuSaku, ne vous en faites pas, les rebondissements arrivent bientôt! Ne perdez pas espoir, laissez juste le temps qu'il faut à Sasuke pour faire un vrai point sur ses sentiments et pensées. Héhé.<br>D'ailleurs, l'anniversaire de notre beau Nukenin est passé et je n'ai même pas pu le fêter avec vous... Bouhou. De même, le mois du SasuSaku est terminé (je suis triste, abattue, morte!)...

J'ai aussi pensé à corriger les innombrables fautes des deux chapitres précédents et je m'excuse pour ces erreurs (je sais pas d'où elles sortent, hein, je ne devais pas être dans mon assiette lorsque j'ai écrit ces deux chapitres...). Peut-être aurez vous besoin d'une relecture sur les passages que vous n'aurez pas compris, car j'ai aussi utilisé mon téléphone (aaaah, nos petits Androïds qui font du grand n'importe quoi!) pour modifier quelques petites choses avant de publier (et donc BAM! correcteur automatique...), ce qui a fait que des mots extraterrestres se sont aussi glissés. Hum, et je ne les ai pas vu avant, pauvre de moi...

Enfin bon! Je m'arrête là! Merci encore de m'avoir lu, je vous embrasse trèèès fort et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre sept! Tant que j'y pense, je vous informe que cette fiction se fera autour de la vingtaine de chapitres, soyez-en sûrs!

Maya ~


	7. Secs Aveux

Bonsoir mes chers amis! Voici donc le septième chapitre de cette fabuleuse (ou non) histoire! Je demanderai le pardon à mes lecteurs assidus, si tenté qu'il y en ai, car je vais dorénavant ne poster mes chapitres qu'une semaine sur l'autre. Je prend du retard sur mes chapitres en cours d'écriture, alors je dois faire plus attention au rythme des parutions. Enfin bref, je vous rejoins en fin de chapitre, avec mon petit commentaire habituel! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em>→ 3007 ; Pays de la Rivière Pays du Vent, Suna No Kuni_

L'ombre des arbres et des hommes grandissaient du côté de l'Est, tandis que le Soleil terminait avec joie sa descente. Ses rayons pleins de chaleur s'étiraient afin de montrer l'importance de sa personne qui allait se coucher. Les yeux éclairés par cette magnificence, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses souriait de béatitude. Sa peau frissonnait au contact du doré brûlant, et sa respiration se faisait plus profonde. La métamorphose était terminée. Et étrangement, elle avait besoin de faire face seule à ce nouveau changement. Enfin considérée comme un membre de l'équipe sept doté de pouvoirs et de forces remarquables, Haruno Sakura se voyait brusquement et contre toute attente pétrifiée, mal à l'aise et angoissée. Elle était heureuse, certes, mais cette toute nouvelle vie lui apparaissait avec trop de brusquerie. Le Soleil était alors un remède qui l'apaisait, et grâce à sa lumière enivrante, elle arrivait à réfléchir.

La jeune et puérile Sakura Haruno n'était plus. Elle en était certaine. Elle n'était plus cette Sakura depuis bien longtemps, mais désormais, en tout point elle était son contraire. Elle pouvait compter les faits contraires sur ses dix doigts, mais tous étaient remarquablement forts et importants.

Premièrement, elle n'aimait plus le brun pour sa beauté reconnue, mais pour sa personne et ce qu'il était _vraiment_. En mûrissant et grandissant, la Haruno l'avait bien vite compris, car étant sa coéquipière, il ne s'agissait plus de le traiter tel le bellâtre de leur promotion, mais comme un camarade, un frère, et un ami. Dans cette optique, elle avait pu en savoir plus sur lui, le découvrir sous un autre regard et surtout, se rapprocher de lui, au contraire de la pauvre Ino qui était restée dans ses retranchements et ses idéaux d'enfant. Mais cette proximité due aux arrangements ninjas avait été aussi provoquée par cette phrase si cinglante. _Tu es lourde, Sakura._ Jamais elle n'oublierait. Désormais, elle l'aimait d'un amour vrai, pur et sans limites, d'un amour dont elle avait pourtant tant souffert, mais sauvegardé avec méticulosité.

Une image lui vint en mémoire. Un fin cordon rose, accroché à sa main ensanglantée, tenant un kunaï. Non. Non, ce n'était pas un cordon, mais une mèche de ses cheveux. Une mèche de ses cheveux longs – qu'elle avait soigneusement gardé à l'époque, pour plaire au brun – brusquement coupés courts et sans manières le jour, où comme par malheur, les élèves d'Orochimaru dans la forêt de la Mort les avait attaqués afin de récupérer l'Uchiha. Cet épisode-là, elle le pensait vraiment, semblait être pour elle la date précise qui se distinguait le plus, en vérité, de ce jour lumineux. Car, deuxièmement, dans cette forêt terrible, elle avait été désemparée de ne pas pouvoir aider ses camarades une fois de plus, et elle en avait même été vexée. Être tenue à l'écart à défaut d'une force et d'un courage importants l'avait définitivement fait pleuré, et elle se souvint de son regard baissé et rempli de larme d'impuissance, anéantie. Mais en ce jour de soleil couchant, Sakura avait les yeux levés, déterminés et sûrs. Dorénavant, elle aurait la possibilité d'aider ses amis, de les soutenir et de leur montrer son dos, fièrement. Ainsi, elle sentait peser sur ses épaules ses cheveux roses à l'histoire triste, en pensant que la faible Sakura n'existait que dans les mémoires.

Perchée sur la cime de l'arbre sur lequel Sakura avait pu se reposer dernièrement, la rose laissait la brise légère l'envelopper. Elle avant tant appris, ces dernières années. Elle se souvint que le premier entraînement – en omettant l'épisode des clochettes – que les trois de l'équipe sept avait effectué était celui du maniement du chakra. Comme elle à cet instant, ils avaient du contrôler leur flux de chakra en se concentrant sur l'arbre et leurs pieds, chose en laquelle, et en bon ninja accompli, Sakura ne remarquait plus.

Démunie de son sac rempli et lourd, elle laissa ses bras se lever lentement, sentant la puissance du vent et de la Nature l'envahir de sa sainteté et de sa pureté. Elle écoutait les bruits presque inaudibles des animaux et des insectes chantants dans les arbres, et son cœur se balançait aux rythmes de leurs sons. Elle aurait voulu rester un peu plus longtemps, dans cette position d'exposition divine à la Nature, mais on l'appela de sous les feuilles. Pendant quelques secondes, elle fit abstraction de cela, et elle ne cilla pas, les yeux rivés sur l'or du Soleil et les mains toujours écartée. Mais on la rappela une nouvelle fois, plus fortement. Déçue et soupirant, pensant devoir repartir cheminer leur route déjà tracée, elle baissa les bras et sauta du haut de l'arbre pour venir se déposer sur sa branche. Elle récupéra d'un geste réfléchi son sac par la bretelle tandis que ses jambes fléchissaient déjà pour descendre définitivement de l'arbre feuillu. Lorsque son pied chaussé atteignit le sol sans un bruit, elle accorda un regard interrogateur à Sasuke, son interlocuteur.

Il était tourné, son profil s'affichant dans la vision de Sakura. Il semblait attendre quelque chose, bien que ses iris et ses pupilles de même couleur fussent dirigés vers elle. Il paraissait même irrité et elle se demanda alors si l'appeler deux fois le mettait aussi en colère. Elle haussa les sourcils d'étonnement, ne se départant pas pour autant de ses yeux pleins de questions. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, signe de son questionnement. Elle s'aperçut qu'à l'instar de son camarade, Naruto était tourné vers les mêmes environs, le regard et le nez froncés devant lui. Avait-elle raté un épisode ? Sans attendre aucune réponse, elle tourna la tête soudainement vers l'objet de leur convoitise, mais elle ne trouva rien d'interpellant. Pourtant, et dès lors que son esprit entra en contact avec l'air environnant, elle sut ce qui se passait – et sa connexion délicate avec la Nature lui avait empêché de discerner quelconque chakra dans les environs –, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de formuler l'idée dans son esprit, que la voix de Sasuke s'éleva calmement, entre les doux murmures du vent. Lorsqu'elle tourna son regard vert vers lui, elle s'aperçut que les yeux noirs du garçon ne la quittaient pas.

« ― **Nous avons de la visite.** »

o0o

Depuis plusieurs jours, ils couraient. Sans cesse, à travers les forêts, les chemins et les rivières, trois paires de pieds marquaient de leurs traces de pas le sol lisse des paysages du pays du Feu. Sans un mot, elles avaient traversé des kilomètres, sans jamais fatiguer ou faiblir. Sans répit, leurs propriétaires n'en étaient pas exténués au contraire, leurs cœurs se gonflaient de joie et d'espérance, de respect et d'amour, d'excitation et de joie. La force les accompagnait, et rien jusqu'ici, depuis leur départ précipité, ne les avait empêchés d'atteindre enfin leur but. Le but de _le_ retrouver.

Sur les trois ninjas pressés, celui du centre, qui se trouvât être une femme – donc une kunoichi – ralentit la cadence de ses pas, son sens olfactif développé lui indiquant que ce qu'elle désirait se trouvait à quelques mètres de sa position. Un sourire discret se dessina sur ses lèvres fines et de son index droit, elle releva la monture de lunettes qui ornait son visage. Ses yeux rouges ne pouvaient percer les troncs imposants du bois, mais elle fut certaine que derrière celui qu'elle observait avec insistance à une dizaine de mètres était l'endroit qu'elle recherchait. Sans plus attendre, elle défit l'étroite hotte qu'elle arborait depuis quelques jours dans son dos pour en sortir un linge recouvrant une forme longue et gracile. Les deux ninjas derrière elle firent un pas en arrière, ne lui faisant décidément pas confiance, bien qu'ils aient su avec évidence qu'elle ne se permettrait jamais d'utiliser cet objet caché. De ses doigts fins et joueurs, elle leur fit signe de la suivre, mais dès qu'elle entreprit de faire un pas en avant, on lui attrapa le bras.

« ― **Tu es sûre de vouloir la lui donner maintenant ? Il n'est pas seul, tu sais**, fit une voix grave et pourtant douce. »

L'homme qui venait de parler était de taille et de musculature forte, les cheveux orangés brillants par moments au contact de la lumière puissamment envoyé de par le ciel. Ses yeux bons mais parfois cruels, à la semblable couleur du soleil couchant, perçaient le regard rouge coléreux et confus, de la kunoichi qui se dégagea prestement de l'emprise de la main puissante. Elle secoua la tête. Elle savait qu'_il_ n'était pas seul. De toute manière, elle se fichait bien de qui il était accompagné. Elle le récupérerait elle-même s'il le faudrait. Rien ne pouvait empêcher son amour de lui rendre l'objet de ses désirs.

« ― **Evidemment que je suis sûre, Jūgo. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je veux le revoir**, dit-elle sur un ton à nouveau assuré. »

Bien sûr qu'il le savait. De la même manière, lui aussi désirait le revoir. Son protecteur était vital, aussi bien pour lui que pour les autres. Mais, en pensant à cette envie et ce besoin de retourner auprès de leur leader, après cinq mois d'absence, il fut certain que contrairement à eux deux le dernier de leur trio n'était pas de leur avis. Il tourna une tête compatissante vers celui-ci. En effet, la créature qui semblait être tout à fait humaine tremblait un peu, laissant cependant échapper de son corps flasque quelques gouttelettes d'eau, tombant lourdement au sol. Lui, il craignait _l'autre_. En fait, il ne souhaitait pas tellement le revoir, bien qu'étant pourtant le premier à s'être allié avec lui, donc celui en qui il devrait avoir le plus confiance. Mais le savoir tout près ne lui inspirait pas grand-chose sinon peur et angoisse. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut contraint de suivre les pas de ses deux camarades joyeux, quand on lui pria de le faire. Ce fut la kunoichi rouge, toujours aussi désireuse de le rabaisser, qui fit le premier pas. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment ses camarades, et elle savait que cette mésentente était réciproque. Elle ne se gênait pas, voire jamais, de leur montrer l'indifférence et l'apitoiement qu'ils lui procuraient.

« ― **Allez, viens, Suigetsu. Si tu reste là sous la chaleur de la forêt, tu risques de fondre. Regarde-toi, tu transpire déjà à grosses gouttes**, ironisa-t-elle, un sourire mauvais collé aux lèvres.

― **Karin, je ne t'ai pas demandé de me faire des réflexions pitoyables. Je ne me suis pas hydraté depuis notre départ. Je suis très fragile, tu sais**, pleurnicha-t-il en se traînant derrière les deux autres. »

Les pas se firent entendre quelques secondes après la déclaration de Sasuke. Les bras croisés sur son vêtement vert, Naruto attendait patiemment que les ninjas dont il connaissait déjà l'identité fassent leur apparition. L'équipe qui allait se présenter à la sienne, il la connaissait, puisque l'instigateur de ce quatuor – ces derniers mois se dévoilant comme un trio perdu – était son meilleur ami. Il avait entendu parler de cette équipe, nommée Taka, bien avant d'en apprendre l'existence officielle de la bouche de l'Uchiha, et quelle ne fut pas sa jalousie lorsqu'il en eut la preuve. L'équipe sept, pour lui, avait toujours été son équipe, l'équipe de Sakura, et ainsi, l'équipe de Sasuke. Il s'était dessinée une sorte de trahison par la création de ce quatuor, ressentie aussi par Sakura, qui, il le savait sans le voir, scrutait avec appréhension et menace les sous-bois.

Ce qu'il ne savait cependant pas était ce qui liait les quatre personnages. Pour lui, une équipe était tout d'abord basée sur l'amitié et, bien sûr, la confiance. Mais en écoutant la façon dont Sasuke lui en avait parlé et en voyant la manière dont il observait lui aussi l'ombre des arbres abritant les arrivants, il fut certain que rien de tout cela habitait les ninjas. Du moins, de ce qu'il en pensait, Sasuke ne percevait ni amitié ni confiance à l'égard des trois autres. Cela le soulagea un minimum, mais cette sensation légère ne tarda pas à s'envoler, discernant alors les premiers mouvements approchants. Sa mâchoire se serra.

L'attitude trépidante du blond n'échappa pas au brun qui, ayant détaché son regard de Sakura quelques secondes plus tôt, s'était enquit de le regarder lui, sentant une tension à peine perceptible s'échappant de son être. Un sourire en coin vint égayer son visage normalement de marbre mais personne ne le remarqua, si bien que le silence ne se brisa pas lorsque les trois « visiteurs » débarquèrent sur leur route.

Six regards s'affrontèrent alors. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que l'un d'eux n'eut le courage d'élever la voix dans ce silence presque surnaturel. Tout le monde se doutait que lui seul pouvait faire la conversation entre les deux équipe, étant un membre de chacune d'elle. Pourtant sa voix résonna étrangement. Sasuke ne s'adressait d'habitude pas de la même manière aux deux équipes, ce qui lui fit prendre un ton neutre, bien plus neutre qu'il n'utilisait déjà.

« ― **Comment nous avez-vous retrouvé ?** demanda-t-il en premier lieu. »

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir. Les joues roses et le regard éperdument amoureux, la kunoichi aux cheveux rouges s'avança d'un pas, comme Sasuke avait entreprit de le faire durant sa question. Un sourire séducteur aux lèvres, elle lui tendit le paquet long des deux mains. Elle voulait avoir un contact, même si ce ne fut qu'avec les mains, avec Sasuke dont elle avait une attirance toute particulière. Elle brûlait de se rallier avec lui qui était parti depuis plusieurs mois déjà et dont elle se languissait. Elle se tenait juste là, à un mètre de lui, les mains tendues comme une offrande qu'elle lui présenterait.

« ― **Ne nous sous-estime pas, Sasuke. Nous avons été prévenus de votre sortie de Konoha, alors nous nous sommes dépêchés de venir à ta rencontre. Je voulais te rendre ça.** »

Et elle tendit encore plus les bras pour le forcer à reprendre son dû. Il savait ce qu'il se cachait sous le linge blanc, et il ne se fit pas prier pour mettre la main dessus. Au grand désarroi de la rouge, il prit bien soin de défaire l'empaquetage avec précaution et d'empoigner son arme sans toucher les paumes de son équipière du côté Taka. La déception se lut dans le regard pourpre de la kunoichi, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sakura, qui l'observait, pleine de jalousie et de compassion pour cette pauvre Karin. La jeune Uzumaki¹ s'était présentée à lui comme une chance de pouvoir récupérer Kusanagi – oui, car ce fut l'arme que retrouva Sasuke dans le tissu – non sans abandonner son air toujours et à jamais séducteur. Les sourcils de Sakura formèrent une colline pleine d'empathie au-dessus de ses yeux verts. Comme elle, Karin aimait le brun, mais elle était sûre que la rouge épousait les mêmes idées que la jeune et faible Sakura qu'elle avait été. Ses actes et ses manières le lui soufflaient tout haut, mais même si ces stupidités ne valaient rien, elle connaissait la tristesse de ne pas être reconnue comme on le voudrait bien.

Son regard triste dériva sur l'objet de la tristesse de Karin et elle observa Sasuke scruter la lame de son katana avec un silence mortifiant. Si cette arme aurait été faite d'os et de chair, la rose était sûre qu'elle aurait été le prolongement de son bras, tant la fierté et l'harmonie suintaient des corps se retrouvant. Son indifférence face au feu brûlant les joues de Karin la laissa presque déçue. Si Sasuke avait récupéré un semblant de considération pour quelques personnes de Konoha, il ne semblait pas vouloir en faire plus du côté de sa propre équipe. La rose déglutit et elle trouva les yeux furibonds de l'Uzumaki femelle la transperçant. Sous les verres de ses lunettes, elle lisait de la colère et une accusation certaine. Son visage blêmit, et les commissures de ses lèvres pointèrent vers le bas. Dos à elle et Naruto, le brun faisait encore tourner son katana avec un poignet souple lorsqu'il tourna la tête, le visage fermé et les yeux sombres, vers elle, puis vers Karin. Il rangea l'arme dans son fourreau avec un bruit métallique et leva le visage d'une manière supérieure et autoritaire. Sakura ne voyait pas le regard qu'il adressait à son autre coéquipière, mais par l'expression renfrognée qu'elle arborait, elle se persuada qu'il ne devait pas lui faire les yeux doux. Cette remarque la fit sourire – car jamais elle ne le surprendrait à faire ces yeux-là – et pour ne pas rire de sa propre bêtise, et détailla les deux ninjas derrière Karin.

A droite se tenait un homme à la tenue qui ne se composait que d'un pantalon large. De sa posture elle ne devina pas une grande méchanceté, mais une sympathie et un calme olympien. Ses yeux oranges se posait et filaient de l'arrière du crâne de Karin, au visage inconnu de Sasuke, puis à celui de Naruto et – son cœur en eut un soubresaut – au sien. Quand elle sentit se regard orange se poser sur le sien, elle se détourna pour observer l'autre coéquipier. Ses joues lui chauffaient et elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'ont ne devinât qu'elle les observait avec insistance. L'autre avait l'air d'un petit rigolo, s'étonna-t-elle à penser. Il arborait un demi-sourire dont les dents aiguisées évoquaient la blancheur de ses cheveux, et non, comme Karin ou l'autre, de ses yeux. Eux, ils étaient aussi violets que leur haut qu'il portait. Ces deux couleurs tristes lui firent froid dans le dos, et elle se souvint d'une image furtive – une image de durant la dernière guerre – où elle voyait trois ombres s'approcher de la Hokage pour la soigner. La couleur aubergine de ce tissu le lui rappela, ainsi qu'elle leur devait la vie sauve de sa maîtresse. Elle aurait voulu les remercier, mais le silence électrique qui pesait sur les eux membres de la Taka s'épaississait au fur et à mesure, et elle s'abstint de prononcer quelconque parole. Tout de même, ce fut Sasuke qui parla pour elle, bien que pour lui, ces paroles n'étaient pas vraiment sincères, mais plutôt responsables. Sakura sut qu'il allait parler lorsqu'elle entendit l'inspiration importante de Karin. Il lui semblât que pendant les instants où elle avait été en confrontation visuelle avec l'Uchiha, elle s'était retenue de respirer.

« ―** Jūgo, Suigetsu**, merci, fit-il solennellement.** Karin, puis-je te demander qui vous a prévenu de notre mission ?** »

La question ne semblât pas le moins du monde étonner la jeune Uzumaki, qui d'un sourcil levé, balaya l'interrogation d'un geste las de la main. Ses yeux se baissèrent un instant, le regard survolant le sol terreux et ils se relevèrent déterminés, fixés sur le visage de la Haruno. Cette dernière fronçât un sourcil, désireuse d'apprendre ce qui lui prenait de la lorgner ainsi de l'œil, un œil coléreux qui plus était. Sakura était perplexe face à cette brusque œillade méchante, car n'était-elle pas celle qui, deux années plus tôt environ, lui avait sauvé la vie des griffes de l'homme qui se tenaient entre elles deux ? Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, vexées et prête à répliquer, mais un raclement de gorge venant de sa droite lui fit tourner la tête et perdre ses mots dans sa gorge. Naruto avait l'air tout aussi irritée qu'elle, et ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine ne faisaient qu'accentuer cette apparence mécontente. Il regardait les sourcils dansant la femme du même clan que lui, et il intima d'une voix blanche qu'ils avaient assez trainée et que le soleil se couchait déjà en effet, il était l'heure de repartir. L'obscurité prenait progressivement ses droits sur la forêt, et Karin se sentit tout à coup fautive de les retenir de la sorte. Cessant au plus grand contentement de la rose d'insister son regard sur elle, la rouge kunoichi reporta des yeux fermes sur celui qu'elle aimait.

« ―** Je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer de noms, pas même à toi. Par contre, tu pourras les rencontrer, si tu viens avec nous**, tenta-t-elle, mine de rien.

― **Je ne reviendrais pas avec vous, Karin, sois en sûre. Je croyais que vous saviez que l'équipe Taka n'était plus dès lors que j'ai posé le pied dans Konoha. Je ne t'ai confié Kusanagi que par pure précaution, j'allais revenir la récupérer en temps voulu**, informa-t-il d'une traite les trois autres de l'équipe désormais dissolue. »

Le regard blessé de Karin ne l'attendrit pas, ni même celui qu'elle lui tendit, séducteur, peur après. Elle le voulait près de lui, même si l'équipe n'était plus rien. Elle voulait le reprendre des griffes de ces ninjas de Konoha, mais surtout de ses griffes à elle. Sakura Haruno. Le poing de la kunoichi rouge qui tenait encore le drap blanc se serra et elle leva un regard presque meurtrier à la rose, auquel cette dernière répondit par un sourire un coin, les bras croisés. Elle avait deviné son petit jeu, et à l'instar de cette fille, elle ferait tout pour ne pas le perdre. Sauf qu'au plus grand malheur de la Uzumaki, le brun était encore du côté de la Haruno et de l'autre Uzumaki et que, certainement, il ne changerait de position. Il faudrait qu'elle lui passe sur le corps, pour cela, mais elle n'eut besoin de le lui faire savoir quand la rouge prononça quelques mots inaudibles entre ses dents, son regard mauvais toujours appuyé sur les yeux verts de sa concurrente. Sasuke sembla avoir entendu ces cachotteries, et d'un mouvement qui en surprit plus d'un, il se recula d'un demi pas, et les bras faiblement écartés, il paraissait vouloir faire barrière entre les deux équipes, bien que l'une d'elle n'en fut plus une. Le brun recula encore et arriva au niveau des rangs de l'équipe sept.

« ― **Je ne reviendrais pas**, répéta-t-il avec une once de méfiance dans la voix, et un regard sombre et plissé qui n'échappa pas à sa camarade à sa gauche. **Et nous allons partir, maintenant.**

― **Mais**, s'écria la rouge dans une dernière tentative vaine,** nous avons besoin de toi, nous. Jūgo en particulier. Tu ne peux pas faire ça-** »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir ce qu'elle avait à dire que déjà, trois ombres s'enfuyaient d'entre les arbres. Elle serra ses poings de plus en plus fort, et de cette manière, le linge se déchira un peu. Ses dents grinçaient, et elle chuchota comme à elle-même des mots qui faisaient transparaître toute la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait.

« ― **Fais chier.** »

o0o

La petite altercation qui avait eu lieu à la fin du jour avait légèrement retardé les trois shinobis en mission. Mais la pause qu'ils avaient pu effectuer au même moment leur permit une rapidité plus importante, et ainsi, ils mirent le premier pied dans le désert en plein milieu de la nuit. Il régnait un silence de mort sur ces étendues aux formes bombées. Chacun des trois enfants de Konoha laissait son regard vide se promener sur le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. On entendait seulement leur souffle calme, et leur pas sur le sable, tandis qu'ils entamaient leur chemin sinueux jusqu'au village caché du Pays du Vent.

La kunoichi de l'équipe avait rapidement senti la fraîcheur qui hantait sauvagement les lieux et frileuse, elle avait sorti de son sac une longue cape aux couleurs écrues pour s'en parer. Son sac s'en était vu diminuer du double de sa taille, et le dos de la kunoichi apprécia cette nouvelle légèreté. Si, dans ce pays, les jours étaient extrêmement chauds et ensoleillés, les nuits n'en étaient pas moins glaciales et noires, Sakura le savait pour être souvent passée par ces chemins de dunes et de sable. Elle connaissait parfaitement le chemin, bien que le paysage fut le même de partout, et elle était déjà ravie de constater que leur arrivée à Suna se ferait à la fin du jour suivant. Ramenant ses cheveux dans le capuchon qu'elle avait remonté sur son crâne, elle surprit une nouvelle fois le silence qui prenait un air malsain et dérangeant, autour d'eux. A vrai dire, elle l'avait déjà remarqué dès lors qu'ils avaient quitté Karin, Suigetsu et Jūgo, mais leur absence de discussion devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Sakura savait ce que ces deux camarades pensaient, silencieux et mornes qu'ils étaient alors. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de jeter un œil à leurs mines, déconfite pour Naruto, et toujours impassible pour Sasuke, pour deviner leur état rêveur.

Elle s'imaginait avec facilité que le brun se sentait dans une unique et étrange posture. En effet, il venait de faire face à un cas de figure des plus déroutants pour lui, puisqu'il avait été contraint de se battre silencieusement contre les vouloirs de deux équipes dont il faisait jusqu'alors partie intégrante. En repensant aux paroles inquisitrices de la rouge, la Haruno en voulût à Karin. Elle lui en voulût d'avoir poussé l'Uchiha à rentrer dans les rangs de la Taka contre son gré, et de cette manière, de déstabiliser le brun. Ses sourcils se froncèrent suite à la rancune qui se dessinait dans son esprit. Comme Sasuke le lui avait dit, elle n'était plus si reconnaissante envers son ex-coéquipière de la Taka. Pour le lui avoir intimé, il ne devait sacrément pas lui faire confiance... A défaut de connaitre les liens qui unissaient les quatre ninjas, elle savait que Sasuke éprouvait un sentiment bien spécial pour chacun de ses anciens camarades. L'indifférence et la méfiance semblaient être ceux que l'Uchiha nourrissait à l'égard de cette kunoichi. Mais, le cœur quand bien même rongé par une jalousie naissante, elle fut rassurée de voir qu'il n'avait pas tellement hésité à rester auprès de Naruto et elle. Un sourire discret de satisfaction s'étira sur ses lèvres à cette pensée. Cette Uzumaki l'avait bien cherché, mais la Haruno ressentait toujours cette étonnante compassion à son égard. Sans doute était-elle trop sensible et gentille.

En ce qui concernait Naruto, elle était quasiment sûre qu'il devait éprouver les mêmes ressentiments face à la rouge kunoichi, de même que les semblables pensées interrogatrices touchant aux liens qui se dessinaient entre les quatre membres de cet ancien quatuor. Discrètement, elle s'effaça de la gauche de l'Uchiha pour se poster à la droite du seul Uzumaki qu'elle appréciait. Sans un mot pourtant, elle lui fit signe d'un regard souriant qu'elle partageait ses pensées, et d'un frôlement d'épaules, il acquiesça. Leurs yeux gris dans la noirceur de la nuit brillaient d'un sentiment de fierté d'avoir été choisis par l'Uchiha. Leur sourire s'accentua malgré les accents amers dont il était à présent affecté. Les deux fidèles de Konoha savaient que, en dépit de leur désobéissance face à la Godaime Hokage, la quête qu'ils menaient allait tout droit à leur cœur. Les actes de Sasuke leur permettaient, à leur plus grand soulagement, de mener à bien leur propre mission. Une mission personnelle, qui se mêlait avec les deux autres tâches, secrètes ou non.

o0o

Le soleil de plomb envoyait ses rayons bouillants sur toute la plaine de sable. Au travers de ses yeux verts, le Kazekage scrutait l'horizon qui ondulait sous l'effet de la chaleur. Des volutes blanches semblaient s'élever des bosses dorées et à chaque fois que l'une d'elle s'envolait, il croyait apercevoir trois silhouettes au loin. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il attendait l'arrivée de ses prochains hôtes. L'Hokage du village de la Feuille l'avait prévenu de l'arrivée imminente de trois de ses ninjas. Des ninjas qu'ils connaissaient tout particulièrement. D'après elle, ils auraient en leur possession le message de paix qu'ils attendaient tous, à Suna du moins, depuis des mois. La dernière Guerre s'était terminée sur des accents de pardon et de concessions de la part des shinobis du Pays du Feu, ce qui leur avait valu ce retard, mais l'impatience se lisait toujours sur les visages des villageois du désert. Un rare vent d'air chaud vint chatouiller les pointes de ses cheveux pourpres.

Gaara, lui, savait l'envers de la mission. En fait, il en était même l'un des instigateurs. Pourtant, cette mauvaise tâche ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Il avait du suivre le mouvement, à contre cœur. A l'instar de l'Hokage de Konoha, le Kazekage de Suna était malheureusement emprisonné dans l'importance de sa place de maître shinobi. Le poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules l'empêchait de protéger tout le monde. Il souhaitait avant tout la préservation de ce monde et des siens plus que tout, et ainsi il s'était rendu à l'évidence. Pour parvenir à cette sureté, il devait faire son devoir, bien que la seule façon d'y arriver ne lui inspirât que tristesse et empathie : éradiquer le moindre Mal de ce monde. Son cœur se serra à l'idée de faire face aux trois visages concernés par ce destin malheureux. Il affectionnait beaucoup le shinobi blond qu'il attendait en cet instant. De même pour Naruto, Gaara le comprenait, semblables dans leur souffrance. Dans cette optique, il ne pouvait que compatir face au choix qu'il devait établir, en compagnie de la kunoichi qu'il connaissait aussi. Perdre encore quelque chose de plus devait effrayer les deux shinobis de la Feuille, et le Kage aux yeux cernés de noirs ne pouvait que le comprendre. Pareillement, il était apeuré à l'idée de perdre Temari, Kankurō ou son village, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de mettre en danger ce qui lui restait de plus beau dans ce bas-monde. Sa place supérieure, comme celle de tous les autres Kage, lui permettait d'assurer par le respect de ses choix qu'il imposait à ceux auxquels il exigeait la protection de ces derniers bons éléments. Malgré tout, il était malsain d'enlever une chose qui tenait à cœur à d'autres. A un ami, qui plus était.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps, lorsqu'un Jōnin vint se poster près de lui. Il s'inclina légèrement et lui indiqua que les trois de Konoha s'approchaient. Perdu dans le fil de ses pensées, Gaara avait cessé de porter attention au désert devant lui, et quand ses yeux reprirent leur mouvement scrutateur, il remarqua en effet que trois silhouettes avançaient péniblement à travers les dunes. Du haut de la muraille à l'allure pyramidale qui servait de mur d'enceinte à Suna, Gaara, souffla en son fort intérieur avant de rejoindre l'entrée étroite, en bas de lui. Il se planta, les bras toujours croisés sur son devant et le sable dans son dos, les jambes campés dans le sable fin. Il regardait les trois corps presque fatigués arriver à lui, et lorsqu'ils furent tous en condition de s'entendre, Gaara les salua. Les trois shinobis lui accordèrent un sourire, et Naruto au centre des rangs s'approcha d'un pas pour tendre une main au Kazekage. Mais, à l'instar de Naruto quelques temps plus tôt, Gaara ne fit rien, sinon poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami shinobi aux égales solitudes. Le regard azuré de l'Uzumaki se voila d'un rideau d'incertitude et il prit la parole.

« ― **Bonjour, Gaara. Nous sommes venus vous remettre le message de paix étant destiné à chaque village shinobi.**

― **Merci d'être venu. Entrez donc, le voyage a sans doute été rude, **répondit l'intéressé qui hocha la tête en laissant tomber son bras le long de son corps.»

Les trois de Konoha ne se firent pas prier et, à la suite du Kage du village caché de Suna, ils passèrent devant les Jōnins gardiens des portes qui, elles, se fermèrent derrière leur passage.

o0o

Ses mains déroulèrent le parchemin, et il jeta un coup d'œil à l'immense assemblée qui se dressait sous ses pieds. Des centaines de visages s'offraient à lui, souriants, mais à son grand étonnement, aucun bruit de foule ne se faisait entendre, sinon un silence impatient aux accents furtifs de chuchotements. Les yeux des villageois brillaient d'un espoir nouveau devant le papier officiel que le Kazekage n'attendit pas plus longtemps de citer. Les sourires se dessinèrent plus fortement, et sur le devant de la résidence du Kage du Sable, le cœur de Gaara se rembrunit. Bien que ce message soit d'une importance capitale pour leur monde et pour la préservation de la sécurité et de la paix, il lui semblât malhonnête que _leur_ mission de remise des messages ne soit qu'une simple couverture. Ses iris verts contournés de noir lurent une fois en silence l'écriture serrée des mots écrits et signés avec soin, puis sa bouche les articula tout fort, l'air d'un automate.

« ― **Je soussignée Tsunade, la Cinquième Représentante et Hokage du Village Caché de la Feuille du Pays du Feu, que la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja a prit fin. Le village de Konoha, principal instigateur de ces Batailles, assure le retour de la paix dans chaque village Shinobi dès lors que le document présent sera présenté à son Maître Kage et paie à juste titre ses fautes par ses nombreuses et importantes pertes humaines et matérielles. Je certifie que les Forces Ennemies – dont l'instaurateur n'était autre qu'Uchiha Madara – ont été décimées par l'Alliance Shinobi composée des vaillants Ninjas en provenance des Cinq Grands Pays Ninjas. Les desseins hostiles imaginés par notre Ennemi ont été mis à néant, et les forces démoniaques du Bijū à dix queues, Jūbi, ont été éradiquées. Ainsi, que la Paix prospère longtemps. **»

Derrière lui, cinq shinobis de villages différents écoutaient les dires en silence. Temari en Kankurō, les frères et sœurs du Kage présent, étaient aux côtés des trois ninjas de Konoha. Alignés et dans une posture soldatesque, ils regardaient droit devant eux, les oreilles ouvertes à chaque parole. Ils savaient déjà les informations divulguées par Gaara, mais les entendre une nouvelles fois en fit frissonné plus d'un. En effet, les deux shinobis de Suna fermèrent leurs yeux dans un silence désolé. Nombreuses étaient les pertes humaines, et l'idée de savoir tant de morts les accablaient. Aux côtés de leur jeune frère, ils étaient contraints de considérer l'importance de la diminution importante de l'effectif des ninjas de Suna, et cela n'était pas sans grande peine. Leur cœur était meurtri, bien plus qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître. Leur douleur était telle qu'eux non plus, ils ne voulaient plus prendre de risque. Temari et Kankurō le savaient, ils étaient sans doute ceux qui avaient poussé leur frère Hokage à prendre la décision d'accepter la requête. Leurs lèvres formaient une demi-lune renversée, tant la rancœur rongeait leur être. Ils haïssaient les Uchiha, car de ce qu'ils en savaient, ce clan était la cause de tous ses dégâts. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de laisser passer leur ultime chance d'en finir.

De même que ces deux ninjas pleins de rancune, la plus vieille des trois ninjas de Konoha baissait des yeux désolés vers le sol sablé et chaud. Déglutissant, elle se rappelait les ravages de la dernière bataille. Elle se souvenait de la noirceur, de la peur et de la folie. Tout avait été si brusque, si terrible. Durant la dernière bataille, l'obscurité avait envahi toute molécule d'oxygène, le feu avait brûlé toute leur peau et tout leur cœur. Si Naruto n'avait pas été là, lui et ses facultés vitales à tous, et si Sasuke n'était pas revenu pour les aider, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il serait advenu de tous. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Madara Uchiha et, dans un premier temps, son descendant Obito avaient été des ennemis redoutables, tellement puissants. Les Uchiha étaient décidément trop forts. Ses poings serrés tremblèrent et elle déglutit une nouvelle fois en se déconcentrant sur la voix masculine et grave du Kazekage, pour oublier celle, caverneuse et terrifiante, du potentiel ami de Hashirama Senju. Oui, comme le citait parfaitement Gaara, ils avaient tous été éliminés. Bien qu'Obito avait entre-temps reprit la raison, ces deux têtes en proie à la malédiction du clan avait été finalement décimés, lui avec. Et elle savait bien pourquoi. Leur victoire était dû à ses deux camarades, mais aussi grâce à la détermination qui les avait tous animés. Grâce à elle, ils avaient gagné. Les shinobis de l'Alliance avaient gagné, et elle en était heureuse, soulagée et leur en était infiniment reconnaissante. Elle n'osait imaginer la vie sur Madara aurait prit le dessus et aurait tout massacré. Sans doute aurait-elle été heureuse, dans cette dimension fictive, mais elle savait qu'elle était mieux ici, dans son monde propre, aux côtés de ceux qu'elle aimait.

Dans ses pensées à la fois sombres et euphoriques, elle perdit le court du temps, et elle releva le visage vivement quand on frôla son bras. Deux regards inquiets la scrutaient, et elle leur répondit par un vague geste de la main. Elle savait que la tristesse et l'anxiété pouvait se lire sur ses traits, mais elle préféra les rassurer. Après tout, tout cela était terminé, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire son propre travail. Celui de protéger coûte que coûte ce qui était revenu à elle.

Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil que le Kazekage était retourné à l'intérieur du bâtiment, suivi de près par son frère et sa sœur. Sasuke, les yeux perdus sur elle cachait Naruto qui jetait des coups d'œil nerveux entre les trois de Suna qui s'éloignaient et ses deux camarades silencieux. Sakura ne pu distinguer rien de plus. A vrai dire, ses yeux étaient aussi perdus dans ceux de l'Uchiha, qui semblait y lire aisément tout ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne cilla pas, aucunement apeuré au fait qu'il pouvait sans doute deviner ce qui les poussaient réellement à gagner tous les villages ninjas. Peut-être était-il temps de le lui avouer, mais elle préféra nettement la lui intimer par le regard, aucunement sûre de savoir si, oui ou non, elle devait le faire. Leur contact visuel se fit long, et le raclement de gorge du blond les rappela à l'ordre. Sakura, le visage neutre, cligna des yeux lentement et contourna le brun pour suivre Naruto qui se décida à rejoindre Gaara et les autres. Dans l'édifice réservé au kage régnait une odeur épicée. L'heure de la journée était déjà bien avancée, et le milieu de journée commença à se faire sentir lorsque la rose, cruellement affamée, sentit son ventre se plaindre. Devant elle, d'un pas pressé, Naruto se retourna en ralentissant et pouffa d'un rire auquel elle répondit par un coup de coude dans les côtes. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Vraiment, elle était heureuse d'avoir échappé au mauvais sort de la Guerre. Elle tenait tellement à ces gens...

De leur marche rapide, ils rejoignirent Gaara, Temari et Kankurō qui débouchaient déjà sur une immense salle ou une grande table remplie de mets était installée. La Kazekage se retourna vers eux et les pria d'un geste avenant de venir s'attabler, mais Sakura blêmit devant cette invitation. Ils abusaient de leur gentillesse, elle ne pouvait pas. En effet, les trois de Konoha avaient passé la nuit dans le village, l'heure s'étant présentée tardive à leur arrivée. Elle bougea expressément les lèvres pour s'excuser, mais le blond la devança d'une seconde en s'exclamant qu'il avait sacrément faim. Elle ouvrit des yeux exorbités en le regardant s'avancer vers les places libres, dont la table commençait à être entourée de convives. Décidément, il ne changerait jamais, lui. Mais il avait l'air confiant de ses actes, car après tout, il était ami avec le Kage. Ce dernier posait des yeux amènes sur la kunoichi qui lui semblait hésitante, et il lui intima de suivre son camarade, les shinobis de Konoha étant les bienvenus. Il ajouta que, de plus, ce repas leur était destiné, les remerciant d'avoir fait le chemin pour leur apporter une nouvelle si bonne. Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, elle hocha la tête et entreprit de s'avancer pour rejoindre le blond qui s'émerveillait devant les plats présents sur la table. Seulement, des doigts vinrent se loger dans le creux de son dos, et elle tourna vivement la tête sur sa droite pour voir l'Uchiha. De son regard noir, il inspecta la salle d'un mouvement circulaire, et quand cela fut fait, il baissa les yeux sur eux, effarés et écarquillés de son amie.

« ― **Et bien ? Avance**, lui lâcha-t-il, perplexe. »

Elle cligna les yeux deux fois et rapidement, puis baissa la tête et fonça sur la chaise voisine de celle du blond shinobi. Son cœur cognait fort, tant elle avait été surprise. Sentant une chaleur l'envahir, elle su que ses joues n'étaient pas de leur blancheur habituelle. Elle détestait réagir de la sorte, elle avait l'air d'une enfant en proie aux puérils sentiments préadolescents. Elle serra ses poings sur ses cuisses et leva la tête vers l'Uzumaki. Elle inspira, elle se devait de se calmer. Pour se vider la tête, elle s'efforça de parler.

« ― **Naruto, dès que nous terminerons le repas, je pense qu'il serait mieux que nous partions. Nous avons déjà passé beaucoup de temps ici.** »

Dérangé dans sa contemplation émerveillée, il tourna une tête étonnée vers la rose, comme subitement éveillé. Son regard bleu se fit soudainement plus sérieux et il hocha la tête, la mine grave. Elle lui répondit pareillement, satisfaite qu'il comprenne. Bien qu'elle fût extrêmement gênée d'abuser de l'hospitalité de Suna, elle savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de prendre du retard. Plus vite la mission serait effectuée, moins les problèmes seraient nombreux.

« ― **Vous pouvez rester ici le temps qu'il vous faudra**, déclara le rouge Kazekage qui venait de refaire son apparition. »

Les trois amis ninjas de Suna s'installaient en face de ceux de Konoha, tandis que Sasuke avait déjà prit place à la gauche du blond aux yeux bleus. Chacun des ninjas du Pays du Feu faisait face à l'un des shinobi du Pays du Vent, et même si l'amitié et l'entente régnait habituellement entre eux, ce jour-là, l'électricité était palpable. Temari faisait face à Sakura, qui, peu habituée à cette atmosphère-ci devant eux, jetait des regards inquiets de toute part. Les convives tout autour d'eux semblaient joyeux, et leur allégresse contrastait entièrement avec les mines graves qu'arborait les trois amis de Suna.

« ― **Merci de votre hospitalité, répondit à l'étonnement de ses deux équipiers Sasuke, mais nous devons exécuter le plus efficacement possible la demande de notre maitre Kage.** »

Plus personne ne parla pendant un long moment, chacun entamant avec la gorge serrée les plats japonais qui abondaient devant eux. La rose mâchait avec difficulté. Elle avait l'impression que le regard dur de la kunoichi à l'éventail géant et cela pesait sur ses épaules voûtées. Elle ne remarqua même pas la discussion sympathique qui s'entamait entre Gaara, Naruto et Kankurō, contents de retrouver un peu de bonne humeur. Mais lorsque le silence se refit, une voix féminine s'éleva.

« ―** La demande de votre Hokage... C'est celle de remettre les messages ?** demanda Temari en posant ses baguettes. »

Sakura lui jeta un regard.

« ― **Oui, c'est bien ce qu'elle nous a demandé. Pourquoi ?** répondit-elle, incertaine. »

Ce fut au tour de l'autre kunoichi de lui lancer un regard. Sauf que le sien était emprunt de méfiance. Les sourcils de l'Haruno s'élevèrent, et quand la blonde lui répondit, elle fut tellement interloquée qu'elle ne fut pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.

« ― **Pardon ?** souffla-t-elle.

―** J'ai demandé si vous trois, vous y croyez, à cette paix.** »

Les trois shinobis de Konoha fixèrent la kunoichi, perplexes, tandis que Gaara chuchota son prénom dans un souffle d'avertissement. Les yeux de Sakura se firent ronds. Qu'elle était cette question ? Bien sûr qu'elle y croyait. Rien ne s'était passé depuis la fin de la Guerre, de ce qu'elle en savait. Bien qu'elle eût été très occupée par les ninjas blessés, elle avait été assez ouverte pour que toute information l'atteigne. La suspicion de la blonde l'inquiéta grandement, même si elle était sûre que la paix était effectivement reine. Ses sourcils roses dansèrent au dessus de ses yeux verts, et elle ne put s'empêcher de le demander le pourquoi de sa question. Les deux regards féminins se rencontrèrent de nouveau, mais l'offensive cachait toute information dans les yeux sapin de la blonde. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle haussa finalement les épaules.

« ―** Rien de spécial, c'était juste une question**, assura-t-elle lentement. »

Et elle reprit ses baguettes, la faim l'assaillant.

* * *

><p>Lexique<p>

¹ _Karin Uzumaki_ ; Nous savons tous que Karin est une Uzumaki, mais personne ne sait vraiment comment elle tient ce nom. D'après mes recherches, le Clan Uzumaki était il y a longtemps le Clan qui prédominait le village caché des Remous, Uzushiogakure no Sato, dans le pays des Tourbillons, avec le clan Senju. Les deux clans avaient d'ailleurs un très ancien lien de parenté et durant la Grande Guerre Ninja (je ne sais pas laquelle), le Clan Uzumaki a été presque entièrement décimé, et le village avec. On dit que les survivants des Uzumaki se sont alors éparpillés dans le monde des shinobis et qu'ils ont intégré plusieurs villages, ce qui explique le fait que Karin porte le nom des Uzumaki, sans être une habitante de Konoha.  
>Je peux ajouter aussi que le fait que les shinobis de Konoha porte le tourbillon représentatifs des Uzumaki (qui est le symbole du village caché des Remouds) vient du fait que les Senjus l'ont arboré et ajouté à leur tenue ninja pour honorer la mémoires de leurs défunt amis.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonsoir à tous! Voici le chapitre sept, tout fraîchement délivré! Je vous souhaite alors une bonne lecture, si ce n'est pas fait.<p>

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du retard de vingt-quatre heures, mais la longueur de ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, en sachant que j'était très fatiguée cette semaine et qu'à chaque fois, je n'ai pas pu écrire très tard.

Enfin bref. Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais je vous assure que les prochains chapitres risquent d'être très mouvementés! Les Ninjas de Konoha viennent tout juste de commencer leur mission, et nous sommes enfin presque sûrs de ce que désire Tsunade. Merci Gaara! De plus, j'ai eu le plaisir d'intégrer une petite querelle Sakura/Karin (désolée aux fans de cette fille que je n'aime pas du tout! :9), bien qu'il m'en a coûté de faire des lignes et des lignes sur la rouge. C'était... éreintant.

Le petit discours écrit de Tsunade était très difficile à écrire. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas du tout quoi mettre, et puis, au final, j'ai mit ce qui me semblait le plus juste, bien que ce soit très court. Mais bon, je ne peux pas faire quelque chose de parfait non plus.  
>Je tiens aussi à dire que les prochains chapitres seront bousculés par l'arrivée de quelqu'un de nouveau (qui existe dans Naruto), et je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que ce que je vais avancer soit vraiment relatif à l'histoire originale, mais tant pis. Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux que cette idée pour faire avancer l'histoire... Vous m'en direz des nouvelles!<p>

Sur ces quelques maigres lignes, je vous dit bonsoir, et à dans deux semaines! Je n'ai pas vraiment grand chose d'important à dire sur ce chapitre, et vous m'en voyez désolée!

Une dernière chose (ahah, je me reconnais bien là)! Avez-vous été prévenus de la sortie prochaine du dernier film de Naruto? Encore quatre mois à attendre, mais je ne suis pas si pressée... Car pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, et si vous ne voulez pas être dégoûtés, je vous conseillerai de ne pas lire ce qui va suivre (VA T'EN SI TU VEUX PAS SAVOIR, TU SERAS PRÉVENU! o_o), ce film marque la fin officielle de Naruto, le manga je précise. Je me rassure en me disant que les épisodes sont encore loin des scans et que j'aurai quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent encore quelques temps, mais je suis désemparée. De plus, je suis hyper stressée, car ce film amorce aussi la Nouvelle Ère de Naruto (je ne suis pas sûre de ce que cela signifie, mais si cela pouvait être une nouvelle saison de Naruto, j'en serais ravie! Même s'il ne s'agit plus de nos héros préférés... Je suis trop triste pour lâcher Konoha.), et il se passe dans un future proche, avec Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke plus vieux. Nous verrons donc ce qu'il adviendra de nos deux amoureux! Hiii! (mode fanatique ON).  
>Voilà, ma petite période de stress et de tristesse est dévoilée! :l<p>

Bonne soirée, enfin!

Maya ~

_ _L_exique _

¹ Karin Uzumaki ; Nous savons tous que Karin est une Uzumaki, mais personne ne sait vraiment comment elle tient ce nom. D'après mes recherches, le Clan Uzumaki était il y a longtemps le Clan qui prédominait le village caché des Remous, Uzushiogakure no Sato, dans le pays des Tourbillons, avec le clan Senju. Les deux clans avaient d'ailleurs un très ancien lien de parenté et durant la Grande Guerre Ninja (je ne sais pas laquelle), le Clan Uzumaki a été presque entièrement décimé, et le village avec. On dit que les survivants des Uzumaki se sont alors éparpillés dans le monde des shinobis et qu'ils ont intégré plusieurs villages, ce qui explique le fait que Karin porte le nom des Uzumaki, sans être une habitante de Konoha.  
>Je peux ajouter aussi que le fait que les shinobis de Konoha porte le tourbillon représentatifs des Uzumaki (qui est le symbole du village caché des Remouds) vient du fait que les Senjus l'ont arboré et ajouté à leur tenue ninja pour honorer la mémoires de leurs défunt amis.<p>

_ _C_'est l'auteure qui prend la parole _

Bonsoir à tous! Voici le chapitre sept, tout fraîchement délivré! Je vous souhaite alors une bonne lecture, si ce n'est pas fait. Que pensez-vous du nouveau design des chapitres?

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du retard de vingt-quatre heures, mais la longueur de ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, en sachant que j'était très fatiguée cette semaine et qu'à chaque fois, je n'ai pas pu écrire très tard.

Enfin bref. Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais je vous assure que les prochains chapitres risquent d'être très mouvementés! Les Ninjas de Konoha viennent tout juste de commencer leur mission, et nous sommes enfin presque sûrs de ce que désire Tsunade. Merci Gaara! De plus, j'ai eu le plaisir d'intégrer une petite querelle Sakura/Karin (désolée aux fans de cette fille que je n'aime pas du tout! :9), bien qu'il m'en a coûté de faire des lignes et des lignes sur la rouge. C'était... éreintant.

Le petit discours écrit de Tsunade était très difficile à écrire. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas du tout quoi mettre, et puis, au final, j'ai mit ce qui me semblait le plus juste, bien que ce soit très court. Mais bon, je ne peux pas faire quelque chose de parfait non plus.  
>Je tiens aussi à dire que les prochains chapitres seront bousculés par l'arrivée de quelqu'un de nouveau (qui existe dans Naruto), et je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que ce que je vais avancer soit vraiment relatif à l'histoire originale, mais tant pis. Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux que cette idée pour faire avancer l'histoire... Vous m'en direz des nouvelles!<p>

Sur ces quelques maigres lignes, je vous dit bonsoir, et à la semaine prochaine! Je n'ai pas vraiment grand chose d'important à dire sur ce chapitre, et vous m'en voyez désolée!

Une dernière chose (ahah, je me reconnais bien là)! Avez-vous été prévenus de la sortie prochaine du dernier film de Naruto? Encore quatre mois à attendre, mais je ne suis pas si pressée... Car pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, et si vous ne voulez pas être dégoûtés, je vous conseillerai de ne pas lire ce qui va suivre (VA T'EN SI TU VEUX PAS SAVOIR, TU SERAS PRÉVENU! o_o), ce film marque la fin officielle de Naruto, le manga je précise. Je me rassure en me disant que les épisodes sont encore loin des scans et que j'aurai quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent encore quelques temps, mais je suis désemparée. De plus, je suis hyper stressée, car ce film amorce aussi la Nouvelle Ère de Naruto (je ne suis pas sûre de ce que cela signifie, mais si cela pouvait être une nouvelle saison de Naruto, j'en serais ravie! Même s'il ne s'agit plus de nos héros préférés... Je suis trop triste pour lâcher Konoha.), et il se passe dans un future proche, avec Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke plus vieux. Nous verrons donc ce qu'il adviendra de nos deux amoureux! Hiii! (mode fanatique ON).  
>Voilà, ma petite période de stress et de tristesse est dévoilée! :l<p>

Bonne soirée, enfin!

Maya ~


	8. La Peur au Ventre

Bonjour tous le monde! Tout d'abord, j'aimerai vous souhaitez à tous de très bonnes fêtes, et plein de bonheur! Ensuite, je voudrais m'excuser pour ce fâcheux retard : je suis partie en vacances la semaine passée et j'ai oublié, ou plutôt je n'ai pas eu le tact, de vous remettre le chapitre huit un peu plus tôt, pour ne pas décaler les semaines de délivrance. Mais, comprenez, j'suis un peu bête, des fois... Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture! Merci encore de me suivre!

* * *

><p><em>→ 02 et 0308 ; Pays des Rivières et Pays de la Pluie, quelque part entre Tani No Sato et Ame No Sato_

Une bourrasque vint soulever les mèches de la kunoichi. Penchée sur le rebord de la falaise, elle observait les lieux. Tout en ces pierres et ces courants d'eau lui rappelait sa bataille contre Sasori. En effet, c'était ici, au Pays des Rivières qu'elle avait triomphé aux côtés de la défunte Chiyo-baasama. Sous ses pieds encrés dans le roc rouge, coulaient de nombreux fleuves et rivières sur lesquels Sakura laissait trainer son regard triste. Chiyo-baasama était morte de son propre chef. Pour sauver Gaara, elle avait donné sa vie, et la kunoichi l'admirait pour cet acte de bravoure et de loyauté. Même si le Kazekage n'avait pas recouvert la possession de Shikaku¹, il était sain et sauf, et cela était le principal. Un maigre sourire, bien qu'amer, vint peindre les lèvres de la rose, tandis que ses yeux se baissaient davantage, se posant sur la terre humide qui reposait sous la semelle de ses sandales. A leur départ de Suna, la veille, Sakura n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe de cette vieille femme. La grand-mère de Sasori lui avait tant appris. Appris que sa propre vie était parfois le seul moyen d'arriver à ses fins. Sur la pierre, elle avait une fois de plus laissé traîner le bout de ses doigts, évoquant intérieurement une prière silencieuse pour cette brave kunoichi. Chiyo-baasama lui manquait terriblement bien qu'elle ne l'eut connu que très peu de temps.

Offrant son visage au ciel, Sakura laissa les gouttes de la chute d'eau voisine perler sur sa peau. Le bruit de l'eau filante cachait le magnifique silence qui devait s'installer sur l'air du pays. Elle inspira fortement, permettant à l'air frais d'envahir ses poumons et d'emporter avec lui les derniers sentiments douloureux que lui évoquait l'image de la tombe de la grand-mère de Suna, l'ancienne kunoichi de Suna la plus douée.

« ―** Sakura-chan ?** »

On l'appelait. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, reconnaissant la voix du blond shinobi. Ce fut bien lui, à deux mètres de là, qui se tenait droit. Il avait l'air inquiet, et le regard morne de la kunoichi se changea en un instant, devenant protecteur et prévenant. Elle se tourna complètement vers lui, délaissant le paysage qui s'étalait sous eux. Il s'avança et d'un pas, il se retrouva près d'elle. Leurs espaces personnels respectifs s'entrechoquèrent et leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre, et le bleu fixant le vert, chacun d'eux compris ce que l'autre laissait paraître. Les deux ninjas avaient réalisés qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Si leurs caractères étaient des plus opposés, leurs pensées étaient toujours connectées, et cela en toute circonstance. Depuis le retour de Naruto au village et que les deux shinobis avaient passé de plus en plus de temps ensembles, chacun de son côté avait appris à cerner l'autre, dans un cas d'extrême sollicitude.

Alors que le cœur du blond essayait vainement de se faire une raison, le jinchūriki tentait d'étouffer de son mieux les cris de son cœur en apprenant à connaitre les sentiments éternels de la kunoichi rose. Il s'était forcé à paraître plus raisonnable, et de cette façon, il avait réussi à approcher la rose et de devenir celui qu'il était en ces jours d'après-guerre. Grâce à ses efforts, il ne souffrait plus autant qu'auparavant, et il en était rassuré. Quelquefois cependant, il surprenait encore quelques grammes de jalousie dans son cœur battant douloureusement. Il savait que jamais complètement ne partirait cette affection passionnée. Mais, alors, en ayant tout de même parvenu à approcher le cœur de la rose, il avait obtenu la faculté de lire en elle facilement.

De son côté et de même, la rose avait accueilli un Uzumaki qu'elle reconnaissait par ses plaisanteries puériles, mais moins par son tempérament devenu plus calme et réfléchi. Appréciant le nouveau côté de son ami revenu après trois ans de formation aux côtés du Sannin Ermite, Sakura avait été prête à se rapprocher de lui. Ayant le même but, tout les deux, ils avaient évolué côte à côte, gardant toujours ce même objectif devant leurs yeux. Ainsi, elle avait pu le cerner de nombreuses fois et finir par le comprendre.

« ― **Où est-il ?** demanda-t-elle. »

Le blond shinobi n'eut grand peine à deviner de qui elle parlait. Pour parler de lui, elle n'utilisait jamais son nom. Il avait remarqué cela il y avait peu de temps, et il en avait déduit que même prononcer son prénom sans raison apparente la perturbait, voire le blessait plus qu'elle ne l'était en pensant à lui. Et puis de toute manière, dans les environs ils n'étaient que trois. Pourtant, sa question l'étonna fortement. Il comprit qu'elle voulait lui parler. Seule à seul, de _cela_.

« ― **Quelque part dans les falaises. Il cherche un endroit pour cette nuit**, répondit-il du tac au tac.** Il dit que nous atteindrons le village d'Ame demain en fin de matinée, si l'on prend le temps de se reposer ici.** »

Silencieuse, la Haruno se détourna de leur contact visuel, et elle s'abaissa pour s'asseoir au bord de la terre, les jambes dans le vide. Il fit de même. Même si le bruit de la chute à leurs côtés faisait grand bruit, elle ne parvint pas difficilement à entendre ce qu'il lui avait répondu. Son cœur s'était serré à l'entente de sa réponse. Elle se sentait tout à coup fautive, car elle fut sûre que si, dans un cas de figure improbable, Sasuke et Naruto auraient été les deux seuls meneurs de la mission, ils n'auraient sans aucun doute levé la tente chaque nuit, ou presque. Elle ressentait à nouveau cette impression de lourdeur, se sentant elle-même comme un fardeau. Elle savait que les deux shinobis connaissaient ses faiblesses d'endurance, et cela la désespérait. Si ce sentiment avait disparut dans le début de leur aventure, il n'en revenait pas moins poignant.

Paradoxalement, la jeune femme était quelque peu rassurée. Sasuke devait fureter dans tous les renfoncements du périmètre, à l'heure qu'il était et elle en était sûre, ils auraient une merveilleuse petite grotte à habiter pour la nuit, ce qui ne fut pas pour lui déplaire. Ainsi à sa tâche, le brun n'était donc pas capable de les écouter. Elle soupira, les yeux perdus sur un courant d'eau, loin sous elle, filant dans la roche. Elle supportait aussi une toute nouvelle forme d'empathie pour lui, depuis son départ de Konoha. Il avait tant traversé, et voilà que tout lui retombait encore dessus. Sakura leva un regard neutre vers Naruto.

« ―** Tu crois qu'on devrait le lui avouer ?** le questionna-t-elle, peu sûre elle-même de sa question. **Notre but second, je veux dire.**

― **Non, Sakura-chan. Je ne prendrai pas le risque de lui en faire part. Qui sait comment il réagirait**, répondit-il clairement, les yeux fixés sur un point, au loin. »

La bouche de l'hôte de Kurama était étirée en une ligne droite et mince. Il avait répondu sans un soupçon d'hésitation, la réponse lui semblant si évidente. Même si sa confiance en le brun était on ne peut plus importante, il savait qu'il ne devait et ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'ils devaient faire de lui. Son cauchemar l'avait trop perturbé pour cela. Lorsqu'il vit cette image terrifiante passer devant ses yeux bleus, sa main trouva automatiquement celle de son amie, qui se tourna vers lui, surprise. Tout comme elle, parfois, il ne comprenait pas les agissements de l'Uchiha, et dans cette optique peu appétissante, il ne pouvait rien dire au risque, peut-être, de la perdre elle, qui savait ? Si Sasuke ressentait à nouveau l'intention de se venger, et cette fois-ci se venger de lui, il était sûr que ce serait à Sakura qu'il s'en prendrait. Car après tout, avec lui, Kakashi-san, Hinata et le nouveau souvenir de ses parents, elle était tout ce qui lui restait de plus cher au monde.

Quand il se rendit compte que son poing entrelaçait celui de la kunoichi, il fit des yeux ronds, tout en s'excusant et lâchant sa prise. Oui, Sakura restait la plus importante des femmes vivantes dans sa vie, à l'instar de Hinata. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, il tairait donc tout.

« ― **De toute façon**, reprit la rose en haussant, **puisque l'on ne compte pas agir selon les ordres de Tsunade-sama, je ne pense pas que l'on en ait à s'en faire.**

― **Oui, tu as raison. Il n'arrivera rien**, assura-t-il, hochant la tête. »

Sakura leva des sourcils, pour les baisser aussitôt dans un sourire contrit. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec son camarade, mais elle ne le montra aucunement. Du souci, il fallait s'en faire, à chaque instant. Tsunade aurait toujours un moyen d'arriver à ses fins, et le rôle de Sakura était de tout tenter pour faire échouer ses plans. Alors, des soucis, elle en avait. Mais, protectrice qu'elle était, elle n'en souffla mot à son ami. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Elle gérait la situation, ou du moins elle l'espérait fortement. Elle était la grande élève de la Sannin, elle savait donc ce qu'il fallait faire dans chaque cas qui pourrait se présenter. Elle avait un tant soit peu confiance en elle et puis, si le besoin d'en finir se ferait ressentir, Chiyo-baasama lui avait déjà montré comment faire. Sakura avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

o0o

Quatre ongles claquaient en rythme sur le bois du bureau, tandis que le bleu marine de la nuit commençait à peser sur le ciel. Le front enfoncé dans sa paume gauche, une femme se torturait les méninges. Seule dans la pièce, elle parvenait à elle seule à faire grouiller une sorte de colère mêlée à du décourage dans l'atmosphère. Ainsi, l'air oppressant n'était pas respirable, et ce fût le pourquoi de la solitude de cette kunoichi. L'Hokage avait, pour la première fois, été désobéie. Et ce, devant ses yeux. Cela ne lui plût guère, bien qu'elle se fût bien sûr attendue à cette indocilité, si bien que l'accablement prit finalement le dessus sur la hargne. Ses deux iris dorés parcouraient avec insistance la surface lisse et miroitante de la boule de verre² qui se présentait devant elle. Son visage renfrogné s'y reflétait, mais ses traits réfléchis ne cachaient aucunement ceux qu'elle suivait depuis leur départ. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix de les laisser courir librement dans la nature, si bien qu'elle avait été forcée de les surveiller de près. Elle avait voulu connaitre leurs intentions précises dans leur insoumission certaine, tant et si bien qu'elle s'était décidée à les observer de loin. Mais la petite discussion à laquelle elle venait d'assister extérieurement ne lui permettait plus d'attendre une réponse plus détaillée. Maintenant que deux de ses deux shinobis les plus doués avaient évoqué leur désobéissance obligée, elle ne pouvait plus espérer, ni patienter. L'espérance qui l'avait habité ces derniers jours, qui comptaient l'absence des ces trois ninjas, avait été forte, mais vite refroidie par cet échange soudain. En cet instant, l'accablement si vit accompagné d'un tout autre sentiment qui ne l'avait jamais atteint en ce qui concernait ces deux têtes coupables. La déception lui prenait à la gorge, l'empêchant de formuler tout haut, bien que dans le vide, sa désapprobation.

Ses yeux perdus et troublés sur la transparence du cristal et l'esprit dans ses pensées, elle dut cligner des paupières pour se concentrer de nouveau sur l'image quelque peu diffuse. Dans cette sphère quasiment transparente apparaissaient deux corps connus, l'un près de l'autre. Sakura et Naruto lui avaient sans le savoir livré leur réponse qu'elle avait déjà soupçonnée. Grâce et à cause de leur semi-indiscrétion, la Cinquième Ombre du Feu pouvait aisément ou presque se protéger de la culpabilité. Le fait qu'elle allait leur forcer la main ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais pour le bien être de tout le monde – des ninjas du monde shinobi et des villageois de Konoha – elle n'avait pas d'autre solution. En toute discrétion, elle allait lancer sa stratégie déjà méditée.

Mais lorsque cette idée claire lui traversa l'esprit, elle sentit toute la pression s'envoler de ses épaules pour lui retomber dessus, libérée. Elle s'affaissa un peu sur son siège, épuisée par les nombreux jours et heures qu'elle avait passé cloitrée dans cette pièce circulaire. Elle se sentait alors étouffer et elle dût passer une main sur son visage las pour s'ôter l'idée d'aller se reposer. Il lui restait encore beaucoup à faire. La bouche crispée, elle tenta un nouveau regard vers la scène reconstituée du Pays des Rivières, pour savoir si par hasard les deux shinobis n'entameraient pas une nouvelle discussion. Mais son regard se voilât lorsqu'elle perçut dans le champ de vision de la sphère une ombre sombre. Sasuke Uchiha approchait ses deux camarades. Elle soupira, sachant que les deux autres ne laisseraient plus rien paraître en sa présence. Alors, à contrecœur, de son pouvoir de Maître Hokage, elle fit disparaitre l'image de Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke. Sous ses mains, la bulle compact s'éteignit pour laisser place à une totale translucidité. Un autre soupir s'arracha d'entre ses lèvres, et elle osa tourner la tête vers les fenêtres derrière elle avant de venir s'y poster, les mains croisées dans le dos. L'air frais des nuits d'été avait tranquillement gagné la salle et frileuse, elle n'avait pas quitté son éternelle veste verte. Frissonnante, elle décroisa ses mains pour qu'elles puissent venir rabattre chacune un pan du pardessus sur sa poitrine généreuse. Le seul problème était qu'elle savait que ses frissons n'étaient pas seulement dus à la présence de la fraîcheur. Non, Tsunade frissonnait à l'idée de devoir établir la liste de ceux qui allaient être actifs pour quelques temps.

o0o

Sakura leva la tête à l'entente d'une voix neutre. Sa bouche se serra à l'instar de son cœur, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu lorsqu'elle rencontra le visage de Sasuke. Elle venait de finir sa petite discussion avec le blond, et elle eut soudainement peur que quelques mots eurent pu se glisser dans les oreilles de l'Uchiha. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et elle fut compréhensive au fait de sentir Naruto se tendre à son côté. Elle déglutit silencieusement, et se releva d'un bond que Naruto suivit sans tarder. Il se forma alors un écart soudain entre les deux fidèles de Konoha et l'ancien Nukenin.

Le sourcil du brun s'éleva sous ses mèches noires. Les avait-il dérangés en pleine discussion ? Si tel était le cas, ils n'auraient pas arboré ces têtes mortifiées. Non, Sasuke savait qu'ils avaient échangés quelques mots sur ce qu'il ne savait toujours pas, et son cœur se serra aussi à cette idée. Il voulait savoir ce qui se tramait sous leur cape, et il sentait que le moment des questions était venu. Il était impatient, et bouillonnant de suspicion. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le fait qu'ils savaient quelque chose – ayant semblablement un rapport avec sa personne – sans qu'ils aient le courage ou l'audace de lui dire quoi que ce fût. Le fait de savoir clairement qu'il s'agissait de lui-même le poussait à se poser constamment des milliers de questions, les yeux souvent posés à la dérobée sur les visages dissimulateurs du blond et de la rose. Il avait alors déjà établi ses propres suppositions sur leur silence les jours qui avaient précédés, mais aucune hypothèse n'avait vraiment aboutie, ne collant pas à la réalité de leurs comportements. Pourtant, quelque chose le poussait à se méfier, se méfier de ses propres amis et camarades, bien que cela ne lui plût guère. Sa bouche se serra en une ligne qui allait s'ouvrir, interrogatrice, mais malheureusement pour lui la kunoichi le devança.

« ―** Une grotte, tu dis ? Allons-y, alors**, lui souffla-t-elle, un peu rassurée de voir qu'il avait effectivement détecté un trou assez sûr pour la nuit. »

Et elle le dépassa, sans un regard à quiconque. Son être était si perturbée que si elle lançait un regard à un des deux ninjas, elle savait qu'elle se trahirait du premier coup. Elle sentit avec soulagement le brun lui emboiter le pas. Elle lui était reconnaissante de leur avoir trouvé un petit nid pour les quelques heures à venir. Elle n'en avait pas parlé, en proie à ce sentiment d'infériorité, mais elle était épuisée. En vérité, à Suna, elle n'avait pas vraiment fermé l'œil, les autres courtes nuits suivantes ne pouvant combler ce manque terrible de sommeil. Cette nuit-là, elle avait passé son temps à penser à ce qu'il était attendu d'eux – qu'il s'agît de Sasuke et Naruto ou seulement de ce dernier – et son esprit torturé avait dérivé jusqu'à l'image atroce du corps sans vie de la grand-mère du marionnettiste défunt de l'Akatsuki. Toutes ces pensées obscures avaient hanté ses yeux et ses nerfs jusqu'à l'Aube, et sans s'en rendre compte de suite, elle avait passé une nuit blanche et salement mouvementée, des sillons humides et froids traversant ses joues blêmes. Depuis lors, elle traînait ses membres douloureux où qu'elle allait, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le renfoncement profond d'une falaise, elle ne se fit pas prier pour s'écrouler à terre, retrouvant contact avec la roche accueillante.

L'envergure accessible de la grotte permettait aisément à dix hommes d'y entrer, tant par la profondeur du trou, que par sa hauteur ou sa largeur. De cette manière, Sakura le pensa avec une certaine satisfaction, elle aurait tout le loisir de s'étendre quelques heures pour se remettre le plus possible de sa fatigue lourde. De plus, le fait que Sasuke eut porté son dévolu sur cette grotte et non pas une autre voulait surement signifier que l'ouverture devait passer inaperçue en contrebas. Malgré la paix annoncée et distribuée officiellement sous forme de parchemins, elle savait pertinemment que le brun n'était pas de cet avis. Elle savait aussi son éternelle méfiance envers quiconque, sans doute envers eux aussi, et elle comprenait son désir de rester à l'abri.

Affaissée de la sorte sur le sol rouge, les yeux fermés en délectant ce moment de pur repos, elle ne s'aperçut pas que l'Uchiha l'observait depuis l'entrée de la grotte. Naruto, ne détectant pas non plus ce regard étrange pour cause d'un regard tourné vers le fond de la grotte, alla s'installer en face de la kunoichi qui, réalisant que le silence commençait à se faire long, ouvrit un œil à demi. Quelle ne fut pas sa terreur et sa surprise lorsque son regard perçut la découpe noire de la silhouette de l'Uchiha sur le ciel qui n'était pas tout à fait sombre encore. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et un flash vint terroriser son encéphale perturbé. Le regard neutre qu'il lui envoyait de haut lui semblait être le même qu'il lui avait adressé lors de leur première entrevue, dans les souterrains détruis d'Orochimaru. Dans la même position solennelle, il la scrutait d'un air qu'elle jugea de méprisant. Son cœur se balança plus rapidement dans sa poitrine, et elle se décolla du mur irrégulier auquel elle s'était adossée plus tôt. Elle ferma les poings sur sa jupe fendue, ses jambes repliées sous elle, et son regard terrifié se changea en deux yeux inquiets. Elle n'avait pas revu cette facette horrifiante de l'Uchiha depuis longtemps, bien avant de son retour aux côtés de l'Alliance Shinobi. Elle n'en était pas peu rassurée, car ce côté beaucoup plus froid qu'à son habitude ne lui plaisait pas du tout, l'apeurant plus qu'autre chose.

Les commissures de ses lèvres s'abaissèrent dans un mouvement désagréablement triste et elle l'appela d'une voix chevrotante. Son appel fit réagir le blond qui, farfouillant dans son sac à dos, releva une tête interrogatrice vers Sakura, puis Sasuke. A sa manière, lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la silhouette étrange de l'Uchiha, il devint inquiet et fronça les sourcils. Il stoppa ses gestes et pencha le haut de son corps, tentant de regarder le brun sous un autre angle. Mais rien n'y fit, lui aussi, il percevait cette aura noire.

« ―** Hey, Sas'ke, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?** demanda-t-il, peu assuré. »

Les deux billes noires et profondes alors posées sur Naruto revinrent se poser sur la rose qui sentit ses joues blêmirent plus qu'elles n'étaient déjà blanches de fatigue. Le brun savait que si elle serait la première à parler, elle flancherait à coup sûr. Il le croyait vraiment. Alors, sans attendre plus, il leur, ou plutôt lui posa deux simples questions. Il n'était plus question de rester dans le flou, il en avait assez. Il avait l'impression de retrouver Karin en eux, elle qui avait tenté de l'amadouer en ne lui dévoilant pas celui ou ceux qui les avaient prévenu de leur départ. Il n'aimait pas les secrets, ayant déjà eu affaire à eux. Le silence n'était pas la meilleure des choses à mettre en œuvre, et il était bien placé pour le savoir. Itachi avait fait les frais de son silence, et à l'heure qu'il était, il était mort. Oui, Sasuke détestait vraiment les secrets. Il ne voulait pas que cela recommence. Jamais il ne voudrait aussi voir disparaitre ses camarades à cause de leur simples et vulgaires cachotteries.

« ―** Qu'est-ce que vous a commandé Tsunade ? Je suis concerné, n'est-ce pas ?** »

Sakura ne fut pas surprise de ces interrogations, si bien qu'elle ne sursauta point mais baissa les yeux pour fuir ce regard noir – autant par la couleur que par le sentiment qui habitait ces pupilles vengeresses – qui s'adressait à elle. Elle aurait voulu être la première à répondre, mais les mots restèrent bloqués à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Elle n'avait rien de plausible à répondre, mais elle savait qu'elle devait dire quelque chose. Mentir semblait la meilleure des solutions, mais son cerveau l'empêchait de feindre. Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent lorsque sa mâchoire se serra et elle tourna son visage dans l'ombre des roches.

Son silence permit à Naruto de prendre la parole le premier. Comme il l'avait confié à Sakura, il ne pouvait ni ne voulait lui confier les mots de l'Hokage, plus que précautionneux. Il redoutait la force destructrice de l'Uchiha, et il ne souhaitait pas que ce brun redécouvre le sentiment de vengeance contre Konoha.

« ― **C'n'était pas très important, je t'assure, Sasuke. Il ne s'agit pas de toi**, assura-t-il, le timbre qui ne tremblait pas.

―** Nous ne pouvons pas t'en parler maintenant**, reprit la seule voix féminine de l'équipe. **C'est impossible, pas maintenant**, répéta-t-elle. »

Sakura avait relevé le visage vers le visage sombre du dernier Uchiha et avait assuré d'une voix forte qu'ils ne _pouvaient_ pas en parler. Et non pas qu'ils ne _voulaient_ pas en parler. Son regard dur traversait l'air et venait rejoindre les pupilles confondues aux iris. S'il voulait la vérité, il l'aurait, tôt ou tard, alors autant lui dire ce qui était. Il était vrai qu'elle voulait lui en parler, fixer les choses avec lui, lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, de ne pas douter d'eux, mais elle était tout de même fidèle à son Maître Kage et aux préférences du blond. Alors, elle avait seulement laissé dire qu'ils ne le pouvaient pas. Sa voix n'avait pas chevroté, et la détermination que Naruto y décela le fît tout aussi sûr de lui. Ils n'avaient plus, ni l'un ni l'autre, la force de garder le silence mais retarder leur concession était la meilleure des choses à faire.

« ― **Oui, c'n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas confiance en toi, Sas'ke**, reprit-il en jetant un regard discret à Sakura,** mais il est vrai qu'on ne peut pas encore te le dire. Plus tard, sûrement.** »

Les yeux vides d'émotion du dernier de son clan perçaient sans façon les visages des deux à terre. Il était exaspéré, mais coincé. Lui qui attendait d'eux des réponses, il n'allait pas encore pouvoir tiré grand-chose de leurs bouches. Ses sourcils se froncèrent dans contrariété naissante. Ses questions sans réponse lui arrachaient l'esprit des mains de la raison, mais la foi qu'il avait en eux ne lui laissait pas la possibilité de se conduire mal. Dans son désappointement, il réussit à retrouver un peu de rassurance. Leurs phrases avaient sonnées comme des promesses. S'il comprenait le sens caché de leurs mots, il était certain que, tôt ou tard, ils allaient lui dévoilé leurs secrets. De plus, les regrets et le chagrin qu'il lisait dans les iris verts de sa camarade lui soufflaient que cela n'allait plus tarder. Il savait qu'ils avaient confiance en lui – et bien que cela le gênait quelque peu, cette question n'était pas de la partie présente – et qu'ils souhaitaient lui avouer ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Leur fidélité obligée était la seule chose qui les empêchait de mener à bien leur délivrance.

Une fois de plus, il concéda. En outre, les regards contrits qui lui étaient adressé lui ôtaient toute envie d'insister. Un souffle sortit de ses lèvres, et il s'avança entre les deux shinobis pour aller s'installer contre l'obscurité du fond de la grotte. En observant les profils de ses deux amis qui avaient baissés leur tête respective pour retourner hésitants à leur occupation, il nota avec dépit que depuis son retour à Konoha, il n'avait cessé de se rapprocher d'eux. Sans le vouloir, son propre cœur s'était réchauffé par leur présence et désormais, il était prisonnier des liens qu'il avait noué avec chacun d'eux.

Alors que son visage alla se reposer dans ses doigts entrecroisés, devant lui, Sakura étendit son corps à terre. Sur le flanc droit, dos au mur et se servant de son manteau comme oreiller, elle allongea chacun de ses muscles pour s'étirer et le brun remarqua qu'elle avait tourné un regard soudain vers l'entrée de la grotte, et il fit de même. Ces pensées reflétaient avec une étrangeté inquiétante la météo. En effet, si Sasuke était esclave de sa dépendance des deux shinobis, la pluie qui commençait à s'abattre avec force du ciel n'en évoquait pas moins des barreaux de prison.

o0o

La matinée qui suivit les accueilli avec une chaleur et une beauté étonnamment printanière, bien que l'été battait son plein. Le ciel orageux de la nuit avait laissé place à une voûte azurée, désertée par les nuages, et le Soleil venait leur sourire de ses rayons chatoyants. Le clapotis de la pluie sur le sol de l'entrée du renfoncement avait permis à Sakura de dormir profondément, sonnant telle une berceuse rythmée. Ainsi, elle avait recouvré ses forces, et elle était d'attaque pour courir trois jours et trois nuits s'il le fallait. Debout avant les autres, puisque les deux heures avant l'aube avait été la période de son tour de garde, elle avait pu respirer l'air frais et revitalisant, dévastant d'elle-même les dernières douleurs musculaires. Lorsque ses deux amis avaient enfin ouverts leurs yeux ensommeillés, ils avaient quitté leur nid après avoir ingurgité quelques biscuits revigorants sur une longue durée.

Durant sa dernière courte période de garde, la jeune femme avait pu faire un bilan de sa petite vie, une fois de plus. Souvent, lorsque la solitude la gagnait, elle pensait souvent à elle et ses deux grandes affinités. Si la question lui était posée, elle saurait aisément assurer qui étaient les personnes les plus chères à son cœur. Ses parents, Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiha les incarnaient, effectivement. Si ces deux derniers ne faisaient pas partie de sa propre famille, elle les considérait presque comme tels, ayant vécus d'innombrables aventures plus ou moins joyeuses à leurs côtés. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, avant même d'avoir été intégrée à l'équipe Sept, elle les avait connu. Et même si elle n'avait pas encore pressenti à cette époque les liens forts qui allaient les unir à jamais, Kamisama avait entreprit de les rapprocher avant toute chose. Ainsi, lorsque l'équipe Kakashi vit le jour, les trois enfants étaient déjà liés à leur insu. De longues années s'étaient écoulée, quelques unes plus sombres que les autres, mais elle était sûre que ce fût grâce à ses deux hommes et sa vie à leurs côtés que Sakura était devenue ce qu'elle était : une femme prête à tout pour les protéger et se hisser à la même place qu'eux. En effet, la force et la maturité de Sakura ne lui avaient pas été insufflées à la naissance. Elle avait appris à étendre son pouvoir jusqu'à ses limites, et désormais, les dos qui l'avait devancé si longtemps n'était plus. Sakura était enfin prête à les défendre et se battre auprès d'eux.

Sur ces pensées encourageantes et pleines de loyauté, la rose s'était placée entre les deux shinobis de façon à ressentir leur présence. Leur simple existence la réjouissait, et il fut difficile pour elle de contenir la joie qui l'habitait à ce moment-là. Elle profitait pleinement de ce moment parmi eux, faisant pour une fois abstraction du pourquoi de leur présence et ses dessous obscurs. Son cœur était palpitant, et rien au monde n'aurait pu l'abattre, si les circonstances ne s'en étaient pas vues chamboulées. Alors que ses lèvres formaient fièrement un croissant de lune discret mais sincère, l'instant de pure euphorie se voyait menacé. Les oreilles de la kunoichi, sans le vouloir, étaient sourdes à toute méfiance, et elle ne comprit pas dans l'instant l'arrêt soudain de ses deux compagnons. Elle s'arrêta à son tour, intriguée, et se tourna pour les regarder de son air interrogateur. Mais lorsqu'elle entreprit de leur demander le pourquoi de leurs regards suspicieux et levés sur le ciel et les arbres, leurs quatre yeux visèrent le devant du chemin.

Enfin, elle comprit, sentant un frisson lui piquer la colonne vertébrale de ses aiguilles chatouilleuses. Automatiquement, elle fit volte-face, les jambes fléchies et les mains prêtes à manier le chakra. Cependant, son regard froncé ne s'attendit tout particulièrement pas à trouver des personnes connues devant elle, à trois pas de leur position. Elle se redressa, abaissant ses mains. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que des ninjas comme eux puissent les attaquer.

« ― **Les Oinins de Konoha**, décréta dans un chuchotement la Haruno. »

En effet, trois Anbu leur faisaient face. Tsunade les faisait donc suivre ? Ceci inquiéta la rose, qui n'avait jusque là détecté aucun chakra répétitif autour d'eux, bien qu'elle ne fût pas un ninja sensoriel. L'image de la Godaime Hokage vint se draper devant ses yeux et elle reprit sa position défensive, d'un geste rapide. A ses deux côtés, les shinobis avaient faits de même, révélant ainsi leur signe de combat, l'index et le majeur de leur main gauche levés. Bien que son cœur se serrait d'anxiété, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir entamer son premier vrai combat avec eux, d'égal à égal. Pourtant, elle n'entreprit pas de faire ce signe, préférant tout de même obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Mais elle pensait déjà en savoir long sur leur présence. Tsunade avait de grands pouvoirs, et elle savait qu'ils n'allaient pas lui obéir. Alors, elle y pensait, les Anbus étaient là pour exécuter leur tâche à leur place. Ses yeux se réduirent en deux fentes noires et sa bouche en une ligne contrariée. Non, jamais il ne toucherait à un cheveu de leur camarade. Elle se le jura.

Sur ces pensées, elle héla d'une voix pleine d'avertissement Naruto, le regard sur le côté porté sur le blond qui acquiesça, compréhensif. Ainsi rassurée, elle visa son regard vers les trois ennemis qui ne devraient pas l'être, normalement. Sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de faire un geste, ses deux amis se ruèrent sur les trois Anbus qui s'élançaient dans le même temps vers eux. La bourrasque qui s'éleva de leur vitesse fit virevolter les mèches roses de la kunoichi qui resta béate une infime seconde. Elle serait toujours impressionnée par leurs forces et leur allure.

Elle s'empressa sans plus attendre de foncer à leur suite, les bras ballants sur ses côtés, et lorsqu'elle fut dans l'atteinte d'un des trois ennemis elle sauta, l'empêchant ainsi d'exécuter un combat au corps à corps directement. De là où elle était, en l'air, elle perçut ses deux amis occuper chacun un autre shinobi. Les quatre se mouvaient et semblaient danser dans leur attaques et défensives, et elle trouva cela magnifique. Pourtant, l'image de leur dos la devançant précédemment repassa furtivement et sournoisement devant ses pupilles rétractées et elle entama sa descente, glissant dans l'air. Elle n'attendit pas que son pied gauche atteigne la terre pour balancer sa jambe droite dans l'abdomen de son ennemie. Le tatouage si caractéristique de l'Anbu se dessinait sur le bras droit de sa rivale, et elle observa qu'elle était une femme³. Mais Sakura n'était pas dupe, elle sut de suite que la combattante des services allait éviter le coup d'une grâce obligée. Si elle avait eu le temps de soupirer, elle l'aurait fait, mais elle eut juste le temps de mouvoir son corps de façon à éviter toutes les attaques physiques de l'autre kunoichi. Dans ses mouvements félins, la rose percevait les mèches violacée de la chevelure de l'autre. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu, mais rien ne l'empêcha de repartir à l'attaque. Elle était on ne peut plus prête à utiliser son corps pour venir à bout d'elle.

Pourtant, dans son cœur, c'était le chaos total. Si, étrangement, aucun des six de Konoha n'utilisait le Ninjutsu⁴, cela s'expliquait par le seul fait qu'ils provenaient du même village, et que le seul but des Anbus était d'exterminer Sasuke Uchiha. Ainsi, d'une part, les trois de l'équipe sept ne pouvaient pas intervenir d'une manière plus forte que leur simple force humaine. Mais d'autre part, Sakura ne comprit pas pourquoi le shinobi face à Sasuke n'utilisait pas ses talents de ninja. Ses aptitudes lui permettaient aisément de lui tenir tête, et l'incompréhension se fondit en elle. En dépit de sa concentration, Sakura leva instinctivement les yeux sur ses deux camarades combattants, sur sa droite. Elle ne les voyait presque pas dans leurs mouvements rapides, forts et gracieux, et la fierté s'empara d'elle. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas combattu en mission avec eux deux réuni à ses côtés que cette courte satisfaction ne lui permit pas de voir le coup arriver. Le poing qui entra en contact avec son ventre lui coupa le souffle, et son corps s'éleva du sol. Elle parvint à repérer le sourire mesquin de la violette, et elle fut rassurée de voir que ce choc tout de même important ne la rendit qu'essoufflée. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle reposa pied à terre, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, et elle s'engagea à reculer de quelques mètres. Après tout, la kunoichi aux cheveux de nuit l'avait pris par surprise.

Reprenant son souffle avec une douleur infime dans le ventre, la rose fut assurée qu'aucun n'utiliserait de techniques outre celles du Taijutsu⁴. Elle allait donc faire de même pour affermir ainsi son idée. De plus, elle trouvait ce combat plutôt ennuyeux, à défaut des aptitudes Ninjutsus. Alors, sur ses jambes fléchies, elle serra les poings et s'élança sur la kunoichi adverse, qui faisait de même. A une distance respectable, les deux regards féminins se percèrent, et quand elles furent à porter l'une de l'autre, Sakura perçut les yeux ahuris de la violette. Le coup que Sakura porta ne s'adressa pas à la femme, dans un premier temps. Ayant préalablement concentré son chakra dans son poing droit, Sakura eut l'intelligence de frapper le sol entre elle, ce qui eut pour effet de déstabiliser la kunoichi dans son équilibre, la terre se dévastant en de nombreux creux⁵. Elle n'en fut pas peu satisfaite, et de la même force surhumaine, elle assena son poing chargé de chakra dans le plexus de son adversaire. Cette dernière chancela.

_Sha..._

Tout aurait pu se dérouler pour le mieux et les trois ninjas en mission auraient facilement prit le dessus sur leur attaquants si les deux compagnons shinobis de la rose ne se virent pas faiblirent dans le même instant. Les Anbus étaient vraiment des ninjas redoutables. En effet, alors que la kunoichi de l'Anbu se reculait, prête à se défendre tout en se remettant du coup qu'elle avait reçu juste avant, ses deux équipiers du même rang parvinrent à envoyer à terre les deux shinobis Uchiha et Uzumaki, les deux corps des shinobis glissant sur le sol poussiéreux sur plusieurs mètres. Tout aurait pu se dérouler pour le mieux, effectivement, si Sakura n'avait pas vu leur deux corps projetés en arrière. Elle n'eut même pas le besoin de se retourner pour sentir leur présence, faible ou non. Ses yeux restèrent fixés dans le vide, abaissant ses bras, pantelante. Quelque chose percuta son cœur. Non, jamais, elle se l'était promis. Jamais elle ne laisserait quiconque leur faire du mal.

La rose cligna des yeux, et quand ils se rouvrirent, le vide qui les avait voilés avait disparu pour faire place à une rage sans précédent. Le vert qui les irisait était froid, et une once de folie s'y abrita. Une fois de plus, l'épisode dans la forêt de la Mort lui revint en mémoire. La scène se répétait. Ce même sentiment d'impuissance vint attaquer et glacer son sang. Ce ressenti désagréable était tellement fort que ses membres en frissonnèrent. Elle se souvenait très bien de tous les détails. Les détails de ce jour funèbre, qui avait permis à celui que son cœur chérissait de sombrer dans toutes ses années de démence vengeresse. Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir été si... elle. Elle, à terre et faible. Elle, les larmes aux yeux, incapable de prendre les choses en mains face à ces ninjas d'Oto. Elle, sans force et perdue. La Sakura Haruno de douze printemps bien comptés ne se pardonnerait jamais de n'avoir rien pu faire.

_-na..._

Mais la Sakura Jônin, elle, ne se le pardonnerait qu'à une seule condition. Celle de les protéger coûte que coûte, toujours. Ainsi, tout se passa très vite. Ses deux mains se rassemblèrent pour former le Mūdra⁶ du Tigre. Ses cheveux commencèrent à flotter autour de son visage, et le silence se fit. Les deux derrière elle l'observaient, l'air inquiet. La posture qu'elle arborait était étrange, puisqu'elle n'était pas en position de combat. Droite, elle avait relevé ses mains au niveau de son visage, ses doigts entrelacés se serrant davantage. Ils ne percevaient pas sa fureur. Ils la sentaient, tout comme leurs ennemis face à la Haruno. Tous les trois avaient cessé de bouger, et effarés, ils scrutaient la silhouette immobile de la kunoichi Jōnin. La kunoichi de leur trio écarquilla les yeux et esquissa un mouvement de recul. Ses capacités sensorielles lui permettaient aisément de comprendre la situation, et elle eut du mal à y croire elle-même. Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? Mais, l'importance n'était pas là, si ce qui lui semblait était juste, elle et ses deux camarades n'allaient pas rester debout longtemps.

Le silence étrange qui faisait suffoquer les ninjas se cassa et ils sursautèrent tous imperceptiblement. Sakura avait crié une phrase. Ou plutôt un ordre. C'était sa chance. Sa chance de se racheter de tous ses méfaits. Même si le brun lui avait avancé que rien n'était de sa faute, pour elle, ce n'était pas pareil. Pour Sakura, elle leur devait quelque chose, et quelque chose de gros. Surtout à lui. Il fallait bien commencer par leur protection. Et pour ce faire, elle se devait d'être observée.

« ―** Hé, vous deux**, derrière, hurla-t-elle à l'adresse de ses deux amis. **Cette fois, c'est vous qui allez me voir de dos ! **»

_-ro._

* * *

><p>Lexique ;<p>

¹ _Shukaku_ ; Nom de Ichibi, ancien Bijū de Gaara. Chiyo-baasama est décédée en redonnant vie à Gaara sur lequel l'Akatsuki avait entreprit l'extraction du démon à queue.

² _Boule de verre_ ; Ou Boule de Cristal, soit un des moyens auquel peuvent recourir les Hokage, d'après mes piètres connaissances sur le sujet. Tsunade peut discrètement observer qui elle veut à travers cette boule.

³ _Anbu femme_ ; Les ninjas formant l'Anbu portent tous le tatouage de cette section militaire. Les femmes sur le biceps droit, les hommes sur le gauche. La kunoichi dont il s'agit ici est connue, à contrario des deux autres. Elle se nomme Yūgao Uzuki.

⁴ _Ninjutsu et Taïjutsu_ ; Deux Arts Ninjas. Le Ninjutsu concerne les Techniques Ninjas, tandis que le Taïjutsu se base plus sur les Techniques du Corps. Avec le Genjutsu (Art de l'Illusion), ils forment les trois principales branches des différents Jutsus du monde de Naruto.

⁵ _Attaque de Sakura_ ; Il s'agit ici d'une technique du Taïjutsu. Utilisée seulement par Sakura, elle se nomme Ôkashô (Impact de la fleur du Cerisier). De rang C, cette technique exige une maîtrise parfaite du chakra, car elle consiste à charger une partie du corps de chakra (le poing le plus souvent) et de relâcher toute cette masse de force dans le temps de l'impact.

⁶ _Mūdra du Tigre_ ; Un des Signes Incantatoires utilisés pour pratiquer les Jutsus. La technique (pas encore révélée) de Sakura requiert l'utilisation de ce signe.

* * *

><p>Bonsoir à vous, mes cocos! Enfin le huitième chapitre! Je viens tout juste de le finir, et je dois dire que je suis assez fière du suspense qui pend à la fin. Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver? D'après vous, pourquoi les Anbus s'invitent et attaquent nos trois ninjas préférés? Il y a un explication plausible, qui sera décrétée dans le prochain chapitre. Que d'action, d'ailleurs! Les choses vont bon train, et ce durant quelques chapitres encore. Sakura se dévoile sous toutes ses coutures, comme certains l'attendaient! Enfin!<p>

J'aimerai revoir quelques points qui me semblent importants, avec vous, afin que vous soyez sûrs de ce que vous comprenez ou non par rapport au Manga originel :

Premièrement, les pouvoirs de Naruto et Sasuke. Dans le prochain chapitre, ils auront l'occasion de tester un peu leur force, mais je tiens solennellement à dire que ma fiction se base sur l'histoire de Naruto jusqu'aux premiers chapitres qui illustrent la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja. Je ne saurai vous dire quel chapitre, quel scan, annonce la fin de mes références, mais je vous avoue que j'ai commencé à écrire avant même d'avoir fini de lire les scans. De plus, l'histoire n'est pas finie, comme vous le savez... Ainsi, en ce qui concerne nos deux shinobis, ils n'auront pas accès à leurs pouvoirs divins (ceux du Yin et du Yang), qu'ils tiennent de Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki (l'Ermite Rikudô, l'Ermite des Six Chemins (chapitre 670). Cette partie là est encore très et trop obscure pour moi (et puis, ce n'est pas terminé entre Kaguya et tout ça, alors...) et je ne peux donc pas écrire sur leurs pouvoirs grandioses. Par contre, comme vous l'aurez lu, je fais bien référence à Madara Uchiha, Obito (dans un premier temps) et Kaguya Ôtsutsuki. Mais à partir de là, je ne déblaierai pas plus, au risque de dire n'importe quoi.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup vraiment de choses à préciser ce soir, alors je vous laisse pour aller glisser dans les bras de Morphée, l'esprit tout tourné vers les magnifiques épisodes 372 et 373 de Shippuden! Oh Yeah, vive le SS! Bonne nuit et encore merci, merci, merci à tous de m'avoir lu, foi d'auteure!


	9. Protéger Ses Désirs

Bonsoir à tous! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser vivement pour le retard important de ce chapitre. Mes semaines étant très chargées, les Week-end finissent rapidement pareils... Et j'ai complètement oublié de poster, j'en suis fortement navrée... Enfin! Voici le neuvième chapitre (long, comme toujours), avec un petit quelque chose qui, j'en suis certaine, aura le don de vous plaire! Je n'en dis pas plus, en tout cas! Je vous rejoints en bas de page, mes chers lecteurs! Bonne lecture_!_

* * *

><p><em>→ 0308 ; Pays de la Pluie, quelque part entre Tani No Sato et Ame No Sato_

Le désir le reprit. Ses yeux se plissèrent, scrutateurs. Sous les deux billes abyssales qui pouvaient, quand il le souhaitait, se teinter de rouge, se cachait une vraie machine. Il n'était plus très loin de la vérité. Ceux qui leur faisaient face n'étaient pas ici pour rien, il le savait. Les questions qui rôdaient dans son esprit, sans relâche, et auxquelles il souhaitait des réponses plausibles, avaient sans aucun doute un rapport avec leur venue. La frustration prit rapidement le dessus sur l'envie. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait et n'avait pas pu brusquer ses camarades depuis leur départ, au risque de perdre cette inattendue confiance qu'ils lui portaient, mais se retrouver dans l'ombre ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. A vrai dire, même l'idée d'utiliser ses yeux pourpres ne l'avait pas atteint, bien que la tentation folle de leur faire avouer le tenaillât depuis de longues heures durant lesquelles il avait empêché sa langue d'en demander plus qu'il ne fallait. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort.

Depuis qu'il avait assouvi sa vengeance qui n'avait en vérité pas de raison d'être, Sasuke Uchiha avait souvent entendu et ressenti les cognements de son cœur dans sa poitrine, tout au fond de lui. Pourtant, si cela avait eu lieu à plusieurs reprises, à chaque fois son être avait ressenti la vie en proie à des sentiments bien différents. Effectivement, depuis que de sa main il avait supprimé l'existence terrestre de son frère, un chagrin incommensurable s'était emparé de lui, premier des sentiments qui avait contribué à sa renaissance des ténèbres. Il l'avait ressenti, cette douleur oppressante et destructrice, et de cette manière, les larmes avaient coulées à flots. Se succédèrent ensuite le doute entre réduire Konoha en cendres ou au contraire le protéger des abominables ancêtres de son clan, puis l'adrénaline durant la bataille. Plus tard, la joie – si telle sensation pouvait être appelée de la sorte – avait empli son cœur, lorsqu'il avait retrouvé ses deux camarades auxquels, quand bien même silencieusement, il tenait. Les avoir quitté des années durant et leur avoir tourné le dos pour la soif de vengeance, les ténèbres et la folie l'avait bien sûr affecté, et sentir en lui une affection nouvelle n'avait été que bénéfique. Si ce sentiment était des plus beaux, celui qui faisait donc battre, pareillement, son cœur, ne l'était pas vraiment. Oui, cette frustration et une colère nouvelle étaient ce qui causait ces accélérations cardiaques. Il déglutit. Dès lors qu'ils en auraient terminé, il saurait.

o0o

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et ses yeux s'agrandirent devant la masse verte qu'elle percevait devant elle. Elle fit un pas de plus en arrière, rejoignant ses coéquipiers aussi stupéfaits qu'elle, pantelants et perplexes. Sa bouche entrouverte laissa s'envoler un souffle qui traduisit sans peine sa surprise. Si elle avait été un membre de l'Alliance Shinobi, la kunoichi de l'Anbu n'avait jamais senti de près l'afflux immense de chakra de la Haruno. La faible couleur verte qui commençait à émaner du corps de cette jeune femme la fit frissonner. Tsunade-sama ne les avait pas prévenus pour rien. Les trois Anbus avaient été bien insolents de croire que leurs proies auraient été facilement neutralisées. Ils avaient crus au premier abord que seuls les deux shinobis en arrière leur auraient donné du fil à retordre, mais ils s'étaient bien trompés, et la frustration vint remplacer leur air béat sur leurs visages cachés. La kunoichi était aussi un cas à ne pas négliger, et l'idée leur monta à l'esprit au même instant, à tous les trois : Sakura était effectivement la digne élève de la Godaime.

Ils ne réagirent qu'au bout d'un certain temps, décontenancés. Ce fut la kunoichi qui se remua la première. Sous son masque blanc à tête d'animal, elle parla rapidement et d'une traite, le ton de la voix ne permettant qu'à ses deux camarades d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire, les yeux rivés sur la chevelure flottante de la rose.

« ―** Prenez garde, je sens qu'elle va nous offrir toute une réserve de chakra.** »

Elle aurait parié que sa voix était assez faible pour ne pas être entendue de l'équipe adverse, mais son cœur eut un mauvais soubresaut lorsque les yeux verts furibonds de la dénommée Sakura s'ouvrir sur eux. Elle se courba en posture de défense, tandis que les lèvres de la rose formulaient une incantation¹ audible seulement par elle-même. Elle n'eut le besoin de l'entendre, puisque l'évidence se fit d'elle-même, visuellement. La fureur immense lue dans les yeux olive pourrait tout à fait bien effacer l'importance de la chose qui se produisit, mais les trois de la section secrète des forces de Konoha ne laissèrent pas une quelconque cécité involontaire leur faire rater cela. Ils regardaient avec appréhension les rubans noirs s'étaler sur le visage de la rose dans deux bandes croisées et s'infiltrer sous ses cheveux. Ils surent que la rupture du même sceau de Tsunade fut terminée lorsque le sceau² lui-même s'effaça d'entre la croisée de deux traits frontaux³. Ils devinèrent aussi sans aucun mal qu'à leur avantage, Sakura n'avait aucunement et pas inconsciemment exécuté le Byakugō No Jutsu².

La violette n'eut aucun mal à deviner d'avance la charge immédiate de Sakura. Ni elle ne se décala, ni ne sortit d'armes. De toute manière, elle était si perplexe quant à l'utilisation de cette technique qu'éviter ce vif assaut aurait été impossible. Elle savait que les forces de la Jōnin étaient décuplées. Aussi, son but n'était pas de la tuer, mais de l'arrêter. Il fallait que la rose le comprenne, ou ses attaques précipitées et difficiles à maîtrisées déclencheraient un cas de légitime défense. Le plan B était à éviter, pourtant inéluctable. Lorsque les deux corps féminins s'accrochèrent, leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs souffles saccadés s'entremêlaient, et même si la violette eut beau avoir vécut et vu des scènes des plus effrayantes, elle ne put s'empêcher de se retrouver sous l'emprise de la peur. La semi-folie qui habitait les traits et le regard de son attaquante était puissante. Qu'est-ce qui la poussait à agir de la sorte ? La réponse ne se fit pas plus attendre.

La rose enchaînait avec précision, rapidité et force, des mouvements du Taijutsu. Elle avait entreprit de les travailler en arrière plan par rapport à ses entrainements et son apprentissage intensif avec Tsunade. Lors de ces trois années de formation aux ninjutsus médicaux, elle n'avait jamais perdu son objectif de tête : celui de se surpasser, et de ne plus être le fardeau qu'elle avait été aux côtés de ses deux équipiers. De cette manière, son quotidien avait été rapidement tracé. L'initiation à toutes ces choses qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas avait alors pris la plus grosse part de temps dans sa vie, et elle en était arrivée à un niveau à peu près satisfaisant. L'absence de Naruto avait favorisé sa concentration sur cet objectif – elle avait voulu l'impressionner à son retour – et l'aide de son Maître Kage lui avait été très précieuse. Ainsi, elle lui devait toutes ces techniques qu'elle contrôlait avec une perfection rare, Sakura se démarquant par sa maîtrise exceptionnelle du chakra. Cette qualité fut d'ailleurs la première chose que Tsunade eut remarquée chez la jeune fille de douze ans à l'époque. La blonde avait su le lui faire travailler, et le résultat était devenu remarquable.

De ce fait, le retour de Naruto lui fit prendre un nouveau tournant. Devenir plus forte et s'élever à un niveau plus remarquable finit par représenter tout autant d'importance que son autre but, celui qu'elle avait sauvegardé jusqu'à il y avait quelques mois. Ramener Sasuke avait été sa priorité, à l'instar du blond shinobi. Bien que sa puissance, et elle l'avait su, n'était pas tout à fait à son apogée, elle ne s'était pas départie de son courage, et maintes et maintes fois elle avait travaillé ses techniques et sa force, rebondissant entre entraînements et missions importantes. Grâce à ses nouvelles capacités, elle était venue à bout de beaucoup de personnes comme Sasori – bien qu'elle fût alors accompagnée de la grande Chiyo-baasama – et son mental de jeune fille superficielle s'était révélé bien plus mature. Transportée par son amour à sens unique, elle avait aussi prit beaucoup de décisions importantes, comme tuer Sasuke de ses propres mains deux fois, ou défaire sa promesse de Naruto. Mais à côté de cette sagesse parfois trop poussée, Sakura n'avait pas lésiné le fait d'être calée en Taijutsu. Elle le savait, ses compétences naturellement limitées en Ninjutsu et Genjutsu, comme chaque shinobi de son rang, ne pouvaient palier entièrement à ses désirs et besoins de réussir ce qu'elle convoitait. Elle compensait donc cette faiblesse – dont le niveau était tout de même honorable – en travaillant ses capacités au Taijutsu.

Lorsque vint la Grande Guerre, Sakura fut finalement apte à maîtriser une grande partie des trois bases des pouvoirs ninjas – le Genjutsu, le Ninjutsu, et le Taijutsu – et ainsi, elle avait tout à fait pu montrer sa véritable puissance, qu'elle avait accumulé des années durant. Seulement, elle se sentait toujours très faible face aux deux personnages qui étaient ses amis, camarades, coéquipiers et êtres les plus chers à son cœur. Tous deux héritaient de pouvoirs héréditaires et incommensurables, elle le savait, mais cette sensation de défaut par rapport à eux ne s'ôtait jamais de son esprit. En plus de cela, les nombreuses et périlleuses aventures qui l'avaient tant marquée étant plus jeune ne lui permettaient pas de se retirer de leurs côtés. Non, elle se devait de les protéger à son tour, avec la force qu'elle possédait. Les protéger. C'est ce qu'elle cracha à l'autre kunoichi les yeux écarquillés, devant la colère qui l'habitait. Et c'est ce qu'elle faisait à ce moment-même. Les avoir vu faiblir et envoyés à terre par les deux Anbus avaient déchaîné une vague de colère en elle. Tout comme dans la Forêt de la Mort, elle ne voulait pas être vue comme la pauvre kunoichi incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Cette fois, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, et allait profiter de ses pouvoirs fraîchement acquis pour y arriver. De toutes ses forces, elle allait dissuader ces ninjas de lui enlever ce qui avait été reconstruit. Il ne toucherait pas à un seul semblant d'honneur de l'Uchiha, ni une seule parcelle de peau de l'Uzumaki. Et, si elle devait pour cela entraver leur dessein du seul obstacle de son corps, elle n'hésiterait pas.

Être un ninja était une chose, mais la camaraderie, la foi et l'amitié en était des autres. Si le fait d'être un ninja comportait le risque d'être tué à tout moment sans avoir peur, il incluait aussi le fait de mourir _pour_ ses camarades. La kunoichi le savait pertinemment. En fait, elle l'avait toujours su. Mais ce jour-là, dans la forêt sous l'emprise de Kin, l'élève d'Orochimaru, elle avait été si faible qu'elle n'était même pas parvenue à mourir pour les sauver. Dorénavant, elle serait prête. Chiyo-baasama devrait la regarder, de là-haut, et être fière d'elle.

De leurs côtés, les deux garçons s'étaient redressés. Tsunade avait du envoyer ces trois-là pour leurs forces. Dans le même temps, les deux shinobis avaient faillit et s'étaient retrouvés à terre. Ce fut Naruto qui, le premier, releva le visage vers le dos de son amie. Dans une position qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, il la devina exécuter un Mūdra dont il ne reconnut pas le signe. Pourtant l'électricité parcourut ses avant bras et il se releva d'un bond, suivi du brun à ses cotés. Chacun était dans un état silencieux, prêt à recevoir une information. Ils percevaient l'effarement des shinobis experts de l'autre côté, loin devant Sakura, la kunoichi immobile.

« ―** Hé, vous deux, derrière, **entendirent-ils de la voix de leur amie.** Cette fois, c'est vous qui allez me voir de dos !** »

Ils ne comprirent pas instantanément le sens de sa phrase, mais ils furent tout à faits sûrs qu'elle réitérait ses paroles courageuses, au retour de Sasuke sur le front de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja. Elle avait été très courageuse, et surtout, pleine d'assurance et d'espoir de voir se reconstituer l'équipe Sept. Les deux shinobis ne pouvaient le nier. Ils savaient leur supériorité et le danger présent au front, mais ils ne l'avaient pas empêché. Elle avait tous les droits de se tenir à leurs côtés. De plus, ses paroles les avaient laissés tout d'abord interdits. Elle avait eu entièrement raison. La Godaime Hokage, une Sannin, avait parfaitement formé son élève. Et elle faisait partie intégrante de l'équipe Sept. Le brun hocha la tête dans un sourire. L'équipe Kakashi comptait quatre ninjas de haut niveau, et non pas trois, c'était certain. Ceci s'affirma de plus en plus en lui lorsqu'il entendit l'incantation de la rose. Toujours dans un sourire fier, il entendit les articulations des phalanges de Naruto craquer, celui-ci arborant un sourire tout aussi grand. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils hochèrent la tête en cœur cette fois. Comme cette fois-là, sur le front, ils étaient prêts. Bien que le cas de figure fut différent et que le danger était des moindres par rapport à la puissance de Kyūbi, ils ressentaient aussi cette impatience de se battre _ensembles_.

Le cœur du blond tambourinait d'excitation dans sa poitrine, tant il était content de voir émerger la force de son amie. Il n'avait pas revu cette détermination depuis des mois, et la retrouver souleva son cœur de soulagement, de fierté et surtout, de bonheur. Sakura lui avait paru si faible ces derniers temps qu'il n'était qu'on ne peut plus heureux de la voir prendre les choses en main. Cependant, il ne savait pas ce qui avait déclenché cette déferlante de désir d'être puissante, mais il ne s'en préoccupât pas, à l'instar de Sasuke. Ce qui leur importait surtout était de voir que leur trio, magnifique et légendaire qu'il était, était véritablement reformé. Et jamais il ne devrait se dissoudre à nouveau.

Une seconde après leur bref secouement de tête, au même moment que Sakura, ils s'élancèrent d'une vitesse si importante que l'œil humain aurait prit leur déplacement pour une téléportation. Ils fondirent sur leur adversaire respectif. Le Taijutsu serait pour le moment leur seul moyen d'attaque. Ils savaient que Sakura pensaient la même chose : ils devaient épuiser leurs adversaire pour parvenir à les dominer sans les tuer. Ils en étaient fortement capables, et ils avaient leurs propres raisons. Plus précisément, Sasuke avait la sienne, et les deux autres la leur. Mais la Raison, elle, pouvait disparaitre à tout moment. Si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu, il serait obligé de se fourvoyer et d'aller plus loin. Mais il avait encore confiance.

Cependant, leur assurance perdit rapidement de son éclat. Après de nombreuses minutes de combat silencieux, la règle fut brisée. En effet, la Lune était apparue en plein jour. Les quatre shinobis dansants et combattants se stoppèrent et leurs huit yeux fixèrent avec ennui l'attaque Ninjutsu.

« ―** _Mikazuki No Mai_**⁴, entendirent-ils tous, tandis que trois corps se mouvaient en direction d'une Sakura déroutée. »

La kunoichi, qu'ils reconnurent à son attaque, avait été incapable de résister plus longtemps aux attaques corporelles de la Haruno. Yūgao Uzuki, kunoichi qu'elle était, n'avait pas pu se refuser à l'envie et au besoin de se défendre brutalement. Ainsi, elle avait eut recours à son attaque fétiche, La Danse Sous la Nouvelle Lune⁴. Tandis qu'elle était trois mètres au dessus de la kunoichi Jōnin, trois clones filaient vers elle. Quand les trois copies furent sur elle – et Sakura se surprit à ne pas les avoir vu venir, mais ils étaient arrivés sous trois angles morts – ils dégainèrent chacun un katana. Les lames reflétant le Soleil luisirent dans un cercle blanc semblable à la Lune, quand chacun des trois clones sauta sur la Haruno, de manière elliptique. Chaque lame parvint jusqu'au corps de la kunoichi et la transperça en évitant soigneusement les points vitaux. Si les trois ninjas de Konoha avaient leurs raisons pour ne pas tuer les Anbus, ces derniers avaient aussi les leurs pour ne pas exterminer leurs cadets. Trois nuages de fumées se formèrent, les trois clones s'envolant, et le quatrième coup fut porté. La vraie Yūgao arriva par la voie des airs, et de son propre katana, elle blessa la rose, qui s'écroula. Lorsque l'attaque survint, Sakura n'avait pu bouger, ni pour éviter les attaques, ni pour les contrecarrer. Elle avait été encerclée et le coup aurait du arriver, inévitablement. Quoi qu'il en fût, cela ne l'avait pas grandement inquiété.

Ses deux camarades virent l'action se dérouler comme au ralenti, et leurs yeux suivirent le corps lourd de leur amie tombant lourdement au sol. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que déjà, leurs assaillants ruminaient et attaquaient de nouveau. Tandis que Naruto criait le nom de son amie blessée, Yūgao se retirait de quelques mètres, essoufflée. Les kunaïs s'entrechoquaient et elle fut comme troublée lorsqu'elle vit le corps de son ennemie se remettre debout non sans difficultés. Serrant les dents, elle sauta pour venir se poster devant la blessée, pour lui ôter toute envie de se battre davantage, mais on vint la déranger. Délaissant son propre ennemi, Sasuke s'était glissé entre les deux femmes et avait soigneusement dévié la trajectoire du shuriken qui allait s'écraser sur l'épaule de la faible Haruno. Derrière lui, cette dernière sursauta et Yūgao jura. Le brun fit abstraction de ses mots et s'adressa directement à la kunoichi de son équipe, notant du coin de l'œil que son ennemi attitré se rapprochait.

« ―** Sakura, tu restes derrière moi**, fit-il, autoritaire. »

L'intéressée cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sentant qu'elle recouvrait ses forces. Le _Infuin Kai_ avait la capacité de guérir rapidement toutes sortes de blessure. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes à la rose pour que ses plaies ne se referment. En effet, la masse importante de son chakra lui servi à aisément soigner ses longues meurtrissures, et elle parut indemne, lorsqu'elle rassura Sasuke. Elle lui intima qu'il pouvait la laisser s'occuper de la kunoichi, qui apparemment, n'était pas heureuse de voir la rose pleinement remise. L'Uchiha recula d'un pas, parant les attaques de l'Anbu rejoint par son camarade. Sakura restait impuissante, une fois de plus, et ses yeux se perdirent dans la peur. Mais son cœur, lui, la sauva de cette panique.

Sa détermination eut raison d'elle, une fois de plus. Les sourcils froncés, elle s'interposa. D'un bond, elle se logea au dessus des deux attaquants, et elle éloigna d'un coup de pied en l'air Yūgao, son ennemie personnelle. Cette fois, elle aurait le dessus sur leur dispute. Elle ne resterait pas en arrière, comme il avait l'habitude de lui imposer. Souvent, lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, l'Uchiha avait protégé la Haruno à la dernière seconde. Il le lui avait dit, elle était faible. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant cessé de veiller à sa survie. Mais désormais, l'objectif de la rose lui interdisait de rester dans son dos, sagement, en attendant son triomphe. Cette fois, elle l'aiderait, même si pour cela, elle devait passer sous son regard mécontent. Ainsi, quelle ne fut pas sa satisfaction, si grande fut-elle, lorsque son regard vert perçut l'exorbitance de ses yeux noirs. Il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'elle aussi, à l'instar du blond, Sakura cicatrisait rapidement. Mais cela le rassura, et il sentit son cœur se soulever sous l'élévation d'un poids. Plus rien d'autre ne pouvait le lui prouver Sakura était devenue forte. Cependant, il fronça les sourcils un instant plus tard, et ses yeux se teintèrent d'un sentiment qu'il jugea dans un premier temps d'indescriptible. La sombreur sur son cœur reprit le dessus et, esquivant une nouvelle attaque physique de la part de l'homme au masque, il se renfrogna. Quelque chose le poussait à vouloir la savoir derrière lui, ainsi préservée de tout danger. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir se battre si ardemment à leurs côtés. Il n'avait pas été à ses côtés assez longtemps pour la voir s'épanouir dans la force et la maîtrise des jutsus. Il ne s'était pas accoutumé à la voir si agile. Si surprenante. Son esprit tourna à toute allure. Oui, quelque chose le poussait à la sauvegarder loin de ces trois de l'Anbu. Ses méninges concentrées sur l'adversaire ne lui permirent pas d'établir un stratagème pour l'éloigner de l'autre kunoichi, et il lança à tout hasard une phrase qui se voulut prescriptive.

« ―** Sakura, laisse-là moi. Tu es une med-nin**, dit-il sur un ton sensiblement confus, **je ne voudrais pas que moi ou Naruto succombent à la suite de blessures que tu ne pourrais pas soigner.** »

Mais il mentait mal. Il savait très bien que ni lui, ni le blond n'aurait une seule égratignure, si chacun gardait ses techniques du corps à corps. Ces prunelles indécises n'échappèrent pas à la rose qui reprenait la cadence de son Taijutsu. Un vague sourire peignait ses lèvres invisibles face à la vitesse de ses mouvements excellemment évités par sa rivale. Si elle n'avait pas encore réussi à épuiser son adversaire, elle était parvenue à tirer une considération de plus de la part du brun. Quand bien même elle ne se servait que rarement, voire jamais puisque le danger des missions était au plus bas depuis la fin de la guerre, de ses pouvoirs, elle fut un peu étonnée de comprendre que le brun ne semblât pas connaitre ses capacités spéciales. Elle avait bien délivré sa puissance, lors de la Guerre, mais peut-être était-ce le moment propice pour le mettre dans la confidence qui la concernait. Elle jeta un œil sur Naruto. Il se battait comme un lion, lui aussi, en silence. Un éclat de bonheur vibra dans son cœur, et elle fut certaine que l'Uzumaki non plus ne devait pas connaitre les règles qui faisaient d'elle une véritable kunoichi, descendante directe des pouvoirs de la Godaime. Elle ne savait si Tsunade avait révélé ces quatre règles à une personne en dehors de la section médicale, mais elle n'hésitait pas quand à l'importance minime de sa divulgation. Ainsi, elle pouvait aisément les décréter en présence de leurs trois ennemis, qui d'ailleurs, semblaient plus occupés à parer les coups des trois élèves des Sannins qu'à écouter leur discussion. De ce fait, elle n'attendit pas un instant de plus pour élever la voix.

« ―** Sasuke, franchement, tu me prends toujours pour la plus faible des élèves des trois Sannins**, dit-elle en premier lieu, sur un ton boudeur. »

Tandis que ses avant-bras stoppèrent le coup de pied que Yūgao tenta de lui donner, ses yeux souriants se froncèrent quand elle la regarda. Mais lorsque leurs deux corps se murent l'instant d'après, son visage redevint serein. D'un mouvement fluide, elle se balança en arrière pour atterrir sur ses mains et se redressa d'une pirouette calculée. Jambes fléchies, elle avait prit de la distance par rapport à Yūgao, et ainsi, elle s'était rapprochée de Naruto, et se trouvait environ à la même distance des deux shinobis en mouvements. Elle voulait que les deux l'entendent, bien qu'elle ne s'adresserait alors qu'au brun. Du côté du blond, personne ne semblait faiblir, elle lui laisserait donc le choix de l'écouter ou non. Elle profita du laps de temps durant lequel la violette la chargeait pour dévoiler la suite de son monologue informatif.

« ―** Première règle : _Les ninjas médecins ne devront jamais cesser leurs traitements tant qu'il reste un souffle de vie à leur camarade_**, dicta-t-elle tel un automate. **Deuxième règle : _Les ninjas médecins ne doivent jamais se trouver en première ligne_. Et enfin, troisième règle, Sasuke : _Aucun ninja médecin ne doit mourir avant d'être le dernier vivant de son équipe_.** »

Ce qu'elle dictait, elle le connaissait par cœur. Et elle le considérait avec un grand soin. Ces paroles étaient chères à son cœur, car elles étaient réelles et importantes. Bien que ces règles ne s'appliquassent pas à elle, elle se devait de les graver dans sa chair. Rien en ces clauses n'était à prendre à la légère. Cependant, quelque chose pouvait les briser.

« ―** Mais, quatrième règle : _Seuls les ninjas médecins maîtrisant les techniques du __Byakugô __sont autorisés à transgresser les trois premières règles_, Sasuke_._ Et moi, comme Tsunade, j'ai ce pouvoir.** »

Les pupilles invisibles du brun finirent de se dilater. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces quatre règles que Sakura disait lui convenir. Il n'avait pas passé assez de temps au village sous les commandements de la Godaime Hokage pour avoir pu connaitre quelques de ses priorités, médicales ou non. Sa désertion avait été annoncée juste après la nomination de Tsunade en tant que Hokage et de cette manière, il n'eut jamais vraiment la chance de pouvoir croire en elle, comme il avait cru en le Sandaime. Pourtant, de suite, à Sakura il se souscrit, puisque les paroles sortaient de sa propre bouche. Elle était une des rares personnes, à l'instar du blond shinobi, en qui il avait une confiance aveugle, bien que cette foi fût plus fragile les jours précédents. Ainsi, il n'eut aucun doute sur la crédibilité de ses paroles, et il s'avoua vaincu. Contre son gré, il concéda et la laisserai donc combattre à leurs côtés. Sa bouche se dessina en une ligne de contradiction. Il ne souhaitait pas la retrouver à terre une nouvelle fois. Trop d'images comme celle- ci lui vinrent à l'esprit, et il du se résigner. De toute manière, quel autre choix avait-il ? Ils étaient trois contre trois, et son propre ennemi était coriace. Par ailleurs, ce dernier commençait vraiment à l'agacer, lui, le doué shinobi. Il lui semblait que l'Anbu avait dormi des semaines durant, se permettant ainsi de ne pas faiblir face à ses attaques physiques multiples et variées. Pareillement, le ninja brun ne ressentait aucune once de fatigue en lui, mais exaspéré, il fronça des sourcils et prit un air colérique.

Si Yugao avait eu recours au Ninjutsu, il n'hésiterait pas à l'imiter. Cependant, il fut moins rapide que son attaquant. Il reconnu en une fraction de seconde le Mūdra du Coq, celui qui était utilisé pour les techniques Suiton. Ainsi, il n'eut besoin d'avoir recours à son œil pourpre pour deviner les points faibles de son ennemi. C'est avec une parfaite aisance qu'il esquiva la vague perçante qui arriva droit devant lui. Soudain, il perdit un soupçon de confiance en lui. Si l'Anbu possédait une affinité au Suiton⁵, les siennes ne pourraient faire que vaguement l'affaire. Ses techniques Raiton ne lui permettraient que de se mettre en danger. En effet, l'eau, et tout le monde le savait, était un excellent conducteur d'électricité. Son ennemi, même s'il utiliserait ne serait-ce que la plus faible de ses attaques de l'Art de la Foudre, serait en bonne posture afin de le neutraliser. Pareillement, l'Art du Feu étant originellement⁶ plus faible que celui de l'eau – dans le tableau des cinq éléments naturels de chakra –, il lui était impossible de recourir à quelconque flamme. Ainsi, il ne pouvait utiliser le Feu du Dragon sans craindre de perdre son chakra trop rapidement. La frustration l'envahit. Aucun de ses pouvoirs Ninjutsu les plus adaptés à la situation ne pouvait lui servir, et il en fut décontenancé. Seul son ami pouvait lui venir en aide, à cet instant.

De l'autre côté du terrain, l'Uzumaki en avait fini de ses techniques du Taijutsu. L'Anbu qui lui faisait face avait délibérément utilisé ses capacités à manier le Vent, et Naruto ne se fit pas prier pour l'imiter. Dans cette optique, et en respectant les limites risquées de la bataille, il avait utilisé ses doigts pour créer facilement ces sphères qu'il devait utiliser avec précaution, lorsqu'elles étaient à leur pleine puissance. Mais en cet instant, leur taille réduite ne lui posait aucun problème quant aux blessures qu'elles pourraient lui infliger. En effet, des minuscules orbes se formaient au bout de ses ongles courts, et leur utilisateur les jetait sans retenue sur son ennemi pour contrattaquer ses lames tranchantes constituées d'air condensé. Seulement, et au bout d'un certain temps, il fut contraint de se rendre à l'évidence. Se battre en recourant tout deux à des techniques Futon n'aboutissaient à rien. Si le but premier du blond et de ses camarades étaient d'affaiblir leurs nouveaux et inattendus ennemis, il n'en était pas du tout de les laisser prendre l'avantage de la patience. Ainsi, le cerveau de Naruto tourna à plein régime, évitant tout de même les attaques coupantes et résistantes, puis déduit avec regret qu'utiliser ses techniques Doton ne serviraient à rien non plus. S'il s'en tenait à ses connaissances, l'Art du Vent et celui de la Terre était si opposés qu'ils ne pouvaient prendre le dessus l'un sur l'autre. Dans le même déplaisir, il savait qu'il ne pouvait utiliser ses propres capacités à manier le Feu, chaque minuscule flamme pouvant se transformer en boules des plus destructrices face au merveilleux facteur qu'était le Vent, élément dont abusait sans modération son adversaire. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser les techniques du Katon, à l'instar de son ami brun, auquel il jeta un coup d'œil.

L'intéressé sentit peser sur lui un regard demandeur, et il se détourna de son ennemi pour en poser un discret sur le blond. Il était en même posture de défense immobile. Au sein de la bataille, rien n'avançait, les techniques des uns et des autres étant trop fortes – et qui risqueraient donc d'aboutir à une mort certaine des Anbus – ou trop égales à leur puissance. Si seulement leur devoir était de les éliminer définitivement, ils en auraient fini depuis bien longtemps. Mais, seuls eux le savaient, ils ne pouvaient pas les pulvériser. Enfin, au grand soulagement des deux shinobis frustrés par leur recul volontaire, l'ennemi personnel du brun se recula vivement et s'empressa de se poster aux côtés de son camarade d'un bond énergique et rapide. Son rival du clan maudit le suivit, et celui-ci se retrouva à la gauche du blond. Il jeta un dernier regard à sa droite, vers son amie kunoichi, et en déduit par ses mouvements fluides et pleins d'énergie qu'elle se battrait jusqu'à épuisement, soit dans un futur éloigné. Poussant un bref soupir de satisfaction, sentant tout de même une certaine appréhension face à sa personne seule devant l'autre kunoichi aux cheveux violets, il fixa les deux hommes devant lui et Naruto. Il éloigna de son esprit l'image de la chevelure semblable aux fleurs de cerisiers et un sourire s'étira discrètement au coin de ses lèvres serrées. De ce qui lui sembla être la formation d'une alliance, il comprit que les deux Anbus allaient unir leurs forces pour venir à bouts d'eux. Si cette remarque manqua de le faire rire, il ne put s'empêcher de les plaindre avec ironie, silencieusement. A croire qu'ils ne savaient pas que seuls les pouvoirs de Naruto et lui combinés pouvaient anéantir n'importe quelle équipe ninja. Ils n'étaient pas les grands héros de la Quatrième Guerre pour rien. Mais Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de compatir plus pour eux que déjà, ses ennemis communs à ceux du blond formaient, d'une main chacun, une suite de signes rapides. Les deux adolescents de Konoha n'eurent aucun mal à deviner leurs desseins, sachant que l'un possédait les pouvoirs du Futon, et l'autre ceux du Suiton. Sur leur garde tout de même, ils virent leurs pensées s'affirmer en percevant déjà des milliers de fines aiguilles de glace fondre sur eux, comme une pluie de grêlons.

Comme les techniques du jeune et défunt Haku qu'ils eurent connus étant plus jeunes, la force unifiée de ces deux ninjas relevait du Hyōton, soit l'Art de manier la Glace. Ils surent que cette attaque n'aurait rien à voir avec le grand pouvoir du compagnon du légendaire Zabuza, ne portant sûrement pas ce pouvoir de façon héréditaire. Ainsi, ils n'eurent aucun mal à esquiver et repousser les tiges froides et acérées. De la même manière, et dans un sentiment d'exaspération, les deux shinobis camarades de Sakura se rapprochèrent après s'être éloignés du sol entaillé de glace. Les mouvements des uns et des autres ressemblaient toujours à une chorégraphie synchronisée. Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une seconde de plus pour recourir enfin à leurs techniques respectives qu'ils jugèrent d'assez puissantes lorsqu'elles étaient combinées pour braver quelconque attaque ennemie. La même idée les avait traversés, et le besoin de se côtoyer du regard ne se fit même pas sentir. Ils avaient assez combattus ensemble pour savoir ce que l'autre prévoyait, ou pensait simplement. En considérant la puissance plus importante de leur alliance, ils furent sûrs d'avance que la partie était terminée, et gagnée, qui plus était. Sasuke, un index levé sur le côté de sa bouche, et Naruto, prêt à créer un simple tourbillon de vent, virent leur victoire toute proche, la lumière égayant leur traits et leurs iris irritées. Seulement, dans leurs pensées fières, ils n'entendirent pas Sakura crier de surprise, à quelques mètres de leur position. Yūgao avait repoussé la rose soudainement, la laissant à terre, éberluée. Elle poussa sur ses jambes, et avant que le brun n'eut le temps de souffler ses flammes elle s'interposa devant lui en l'attaquant, dans un sentiment d'urgence et de détresse, ses derniers kunaïs en main. Le sourire mesquin du brun précéda le petit cri d'étonnement du blond, et il s'évanouit rapidement dans un froncement de sourcils profond. Les deux regards profonds se fondirent l'un dans l'autre, le masque d'animal de la jeune femme laissant aisément passer l'angoisse de ses pupilles alarmées. Vivement et imperceptiblement, l'Uchiha quitta ces yeux fous de peur et jeta un regard à Sakura qui se relevait, les jambes flageolantes. Son cœur s'endurcit, et ses yeux ne laissèrent filtrer qu'une mince bande noire.

Cela recommençait. Il ressentait déjà cette colère sourde prendre dans son étau ses membres. Il l'avait ressenti souvent, ce sentiment. A chaque fois, il réduisait sa vue à une seule cible qu'il se devait d'éliminer. A chaque fois, il n'entendait plus rien autour de lui, sinon la fureur monter jusqu'à ses yeux. Ainsi, lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières en grand, le regard braqué sur la kunoichi fautive, ses yeux avaient prit une teinte semi-flamboyante. Il était de retour, il le sentait. Ce sentiment refoulé durant de nombreuses années revenait à la charge, tout aussi poignant que dans sa jeunesse. Seulement, il avait oublié la raison de cet emportement. A l'époque, il aurait su facilement dire pourquoi tant de colère le gagnait et le poussait à pulvériser ses ennemis sur son chemin, mais à ce moment, le trou noir hantait son esprit. Pourtant, la réponse n'était pas loin, mais il préféra se étudier la question plus tard. Il était pressé. Son ennemi venait de commettre deux fautes graves. La première fut de l'arrêter. La seconde – et sans le savoir, ce fut elle qui déclencha le fleurissement de ses yeux – fut d'avoir eu la force et l'audace d'envoyer sa camarade au sol. Sa mâchoire se serra. Déjà il sentait son cœur se gonfler de haine, ne ressentant alors plus la présence de qui que ce fut autour de lui sinon celle des trois Anbus. Il allait en finir à lui seul. La déraison avait prit place dans le bouton épanoui de ses iris et la démence paniqua la kunoichi. Toujours appuyée, prête à défendre son équipe, elle ouvrit des yeux effrayés et se sépara de lui dans un mouvement furtif et incontrôlé. Ses tremblements soudain la firent vaciller et elle arriva aux pieds de ses coéquipiers. Pour son plus grand bonheur, elle ne fut étrangement pas dans une mauvaise passe, non. Son ennemie personnelle venait lui sauver la vie.

En effet, toussotant dans la poussière terreuse du chemin, la rose s'était relevée avec une infime difficulté. Elle avait puisé beaucoup de chakra et d'énergie dans le seau, et elle avait senti qu'elle avait dû en garder en réserve. Elle n'en ferait donc plus recours, s'en remettant à ses propres forces. Debout, elle avait papillonné des yeux, éloignant de son champ de vision les grains de poussières flottant autour d'elle d'un geste faiblard de la main tout en se remettant en posture de défense, un kunai dans l'autre main. Sa fureur précédente avait faibli, et désormais, elle aurait toute sa tête pour défendre ses camarades. Pourtant, si sa colère à elle s'était quelque peu envolée, elle avait senti quasiment sur le champ celle qui émanait de devant elle. Son visage s'était décomposé lorsqu'elle eut compris ce qui passait sous ses yeux. Yūgao s'était trouvée à quelques mètres, droit devant, s'attaquant à l'Uchiha même. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas instantanément pas réagi si ce que ses yeux avaient perçu dans le profil de celui qu'elle aimait ne l'eut pas choqué. A cette vue, son cœur avait manqué un battement, et un souvenir avait sournoisement balayé son esprit tel une bourrasque de vent. Elle avait sentit un gémissement s'élever du fond de sa gorge et elle avait tenté un pas, minuscule fut-il, mais en faire un autre lui avait quémandé trop de force. La réminiscence de cet épisode l'avait paralysé, et chaque détail de cette fameuse seconde épreuve de l'Examen Chūnin lui avait ôté toute force mentale. L'odeur du Mal, le bruit de la morsure sur son cou, la vue des trois visages des élèves du Sannin aux Serpents, la chaleur de la colère de Sasuke. Tout cela avait accaparé ses sens, et elle s'était sentit perdre pied. Elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, la douleur empoignant ses entrailles, et un frisson avait parcouru son échine. Non, il ne fallait pas que ça recommence. Si la larme qui avait subsisté sur ses cils n'avait pas eu la force de couler sur sa joue, Sakura n'aurait jamais été réveillée de la résurgence de cette terrible scène. En sentant sur sa pommette la fraîcheur lancinante de la perle, elle avait rouvert les yeux. Sa lèvre inférieure avait tremblé légèrement lorsque les bras toujours serrés contre elle, elle avait levé le visage vers son ami plein de haine. Elle avait dégluti en silence et était parvenue à se remettre de ses émotions. Elle avait profité de sa lucidité pour avancer, à chaque pas accélérant un peu plus. Elle en était venue à courir, pour arriver au bon moment.

Ainsi, elle entendit la formulation orale du jutsu qu'allait utiliser l'Uchiha⁷, et un nouveau frisson glacé brisa un peu plus sa colonne vertébrale. Comme si elle l'avait entendu clamer le glas, elle lui jeta un regard éberlué. Elle fut encore plus étonnée de voir que, comme si elle avait pressentit son arrivée imminente, Yūgao s'était reculée vivement, dans un mouvement qui lui sembla être un repoussement. Le désespoir s'empara du reste de son corps, lorsqu'elle fut certaine que la rage de son ami était grande. Comme cette fois-là. Si elle n'avait pas été là, qu'aurait-il fait à ces enfants ? Et si elle n'avait pas été là, en ce jour de mission, que serait-il advenu des trois Anbus devant elle ? L'idée lui effleura l'esprit, et désormais à quelques millimètres du brun, elle sentit la détresse émaner de toute part. Son encéphale ne retint plus rien, et comme cette fois-là, la seule chose qu'elle put faire fut de l'arrêter de son propre corps. Le choc des deux corps entrants en collision fit vaciller quelque peu le garçon et il manqua de peu la réussite de son attaque. Les tremblements incessants qui le secouaient le firent revenir à une demi-réalité, et il remarqua que ce ne fut plus la kunoichi aux cheveux violets mais bien sa propre coéquipière qui s'appuyait à lui, tremblante. Elle avait levé ses paumes sur son visage et elle faisait en sorte d'écarter son index et son majeur de chaque main pour lui permettre de voir. Les flammes qu'il sentait lécher ses parois buccales se désintégrèrent instantanément, et le trouble put se lire facilement dans ses yeux. Pourtant, ils étaient encore durs et ils vinrent se perdre dans ceux, pleins de larmes, de son amie. Elle le supplia, presque de désespoir.

« ―** Arrête**, lui implora-t-elle, les mots faisant échos à ceux qu'elle ravivait. **S'il te plait, arrête.** »

Ses iris verts étaient brouillés par les perles de cristal qui fondaient sur ses joues blêmes. Ce fut la seule chose qu'il remarqua dans un premier temps. Soudainement, il sentit un changement en lui. La force qui le clouait au sol, de fureur et de colère s'envola au rythme des paroles de la kunoichi. Leurs quatre yeux ne cessèrent pas, pendant plusieurs secondes, de se trouver et se retrouver dans les larmes de la jeune femme. Dans ses pleurs, l'esprit de Sakura ne put retenir que ce qu'elle voyait. Une fleur pourpre et ténébreuse s'épanouissait dans son champ de vision, et elle sentit la fatigue du chagrin et du désespoir s'en prendre définitivement à elle. Elle eut le temps de voir que, dans un clignement d'yeux, les iris sombres de l'Uchiha reprirent leur teinte originelle, laissant disparaitre la fleur dont le nom effleura sa conscience, avant de laisser sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de son ami. Ses bras vinrent entourer son cou, et elle s'accrocha à lui comme pour faire barrière entre lui et leurs ennemis, qui étaient restés là, pantelants, à l'instar de Naruto qui comprenait peu à peu ce qu'il se passait. Dans un chuchotement tremblotant, elle continua de s'adresser à lui.

« ―** S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça. Si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose, toutes tes chances de rester avec nous seraient réduites à néant. Il ne faut surtout pas que cela arrive, Sasuke.** »

La Raison reprit ses droits sur les pensées du brun, tant l'argument de la kunoichi était plausible. En effet, depuis le début, leur seul droit avait été de les neutraliser dans leur attaques, et non de les tuer, dans le seul but de préserver sa propre existence à Konoha. S'il avait eu le malheur d'arriver à utiliser sa technique du Feu du Dragon Suprême et de réduire en cendre le petit trio des Anbus, il aurait sans doute perdu toutes ses chances de se conforter dans l'idée de s'établir dans l'enceinte du village. Il trembla face à cette réalité, et dans un mouvement incontrôlé et automatique, il entoura lentement de ses bras, à son tour, le corps encore tremblotant de la rose. S'il Sakura n'était pas intervenue, il n'aurait resté qu'un tas de résidus poussiéreux et brûlés devant eux, ainsi qu'un Uchiha dont la peine de mort aurait été officielle et inéluctable. A nouveau, elle avait calmé ses inattendues pulsions meurtrières, et il lui en était redevable, une fois de plus. S'il n'y pensât pas dans l'instant, il savait tout au fond de lui que Sakura, dans l'équipe sept, avait été un atout. S'il ne lui avait jamais avoué, il le pensait fortement. La seule femme de l'équipe avait toujours été le régulateur des ardeurs des deux autres Chūnins, tout en restant la raison principale pour laquelle lui et Naruto se battaient. La protéger était une des seules choses qui les avait motivés à l'époque, bien que lui se s'était voilé de nombreuses fois la face. Mais ces motivations n'étaient nées que par la première protection qu'elle n'avait jamais d'exercé sur eux. Une fois de plus, Sakura l'avait protégé des abîmes.

Dans ses bras, elle remua, mais il retint leur position, tout en défiant les trois Oinins du regard. Sasuke n'était pas bête. S'ils étaient venus à leur rencontre, ce n'étaient pas pour les tuer. Même s'il ne connaissait que peu Tsunade, l'évidence était là. La Godaime Hokage, elle, connaissait la Haruno comme si elle avait été sa mère, et les envoyer tous les trois en mission contre ces trois-là n'était pas un hasard. Tsunade avait toujours su que Sakura ne se laisserait pas faire. Le blond shinobi, silencieux jusqu'à cet instant comme suspendu dans le temps, dévoila ouvertement ce que lui pensait étroitement.

« ―** Vous n'êtes pas là pour nous tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Quel est le véritable ordre de Tsunade-sama ?** »

Un soupir émana des trois masques animaux en face d'eux. Ils n'avaient pas été prévenus de la perspicacité de leurs adversaires. Tsunade était vraiment imprévisible, parfois... Dans leur désolation, ils se virent contraints d'avouer. D'avouer que, effectivement, leur réel dessein était de ne pas les tuer. De ce qu'ils en savaient, leur Hokage devait protéger leur village et de tenir l'Uchiha loin de celui-ci, tout en pressant ses deux camarades. Dans quel but, il ne le savait. Mais leur devoir était d'accomplir les tâches de leur maître Kage.

« ―** En effet, nous ne sommes pas là pour vous éliminer**, fit la kunoichi de là où elle était. **Godaime Hokage-sama nous a demandé de vous... brusquer, selon ses dires. Nous ne sommes pas au courant de ce qu'il en retourne, mais elle nous a demandé de vous rapporter ces mots. Je cite : « Votre indiscrétion vous fait prendre des risques. La mission que je vous ai imposée se doit d'être effectuée. Si vous vous désistez de vos engagements, je prendrais les mesures conséquentes. »**

« ―** Attendez, vous voulez dire que depuis le début, vous étiez censés nous faire gagner cette bataille ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir prévenus directement, sans éclaboussures**, clama le blond, excédé.

« ―** Tsunade-sama se doutait fortement de vos intentions, apparemment. Elle m'a demandé de vous avouer aussi qu'elle espérait vous voir rejoindre nos forces contre lui**, continua-t-elle en désignant le brun du menton.

« ―** Et bien, vous pourrez rapporter à Tsunade-sama que jamais nous ne feront ce qu'elle nous a commandé**, fit la voix blanche de la Haruno, toujours immobilisée dans les bras de son ami. »

Elle sentit la prise sur elle se défaire, et elle se dégagea. Elle entreprit tout de même de garder un contact avec lui, en prenant entre ses doigts le tissu sombre de sa manche, et sans se retourner, elle continua sur sa lancée.

« ―** Non, nous ne lui obéirons pas. Jamais, dites-le lui bien. Nous n'en savons pas plus que vous, et ce manque d'information ne fait que renforcer nos idées. Jamais nous ne nous permettrons de la laisser tomber. Et cela, au péril de notre vie.** »

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux trois Anbus qui gardèrent le silence. Les raisons de l'Hokage étaient donc secrètes à tous. Ils rapporteraient donc les dires de la kunoichi à leur Kage. Sans un mot, les deux adolescents de Konoha virent leurs ennemis factices s'envoler par-delà les arbres, en direction de leur propre village. Un sentiment étrange plombait l'air, et personne, le regard perdu sur l'immensité du chemin, n'osait élever la voix. Dos à leur départ précédent, Sakura n'avait pas lâché la manche de son coéquipier dont elle était éprise. Si il n'en semblait rien à l'extérieur, la jeune femme ne tremblait qu'en son fort intérieur. Ce qui venait de se dérouler avait engendré le pire dilemme de toute sa vie. Elle osa un regard terriblement prudent vers le visage du brun, qui avait décidé de la fixer, de même. Son visage neutre qu'il avait arboré une nouvelle fois lui rappela que sa réaction risquait d'être désobligeante. Car, oui, après avoir discuté avec ces Anbus devant lui, Naruto et elle seraient dans l'obligation de tout lui avouer. L'épée de Damoclès luisait, fière, au-dessus de son crâne. Elle baissa les yeux, apeurée. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle ne retrouverait jamais ce qu'elle venait de perdre de lui.

* * *

><p>Lexique ;<p>

¹ Incantation de Sakura ; Il s'agit ici du jutsu Infūin Kai, soit la Rupture du Sceau.

² Byakugō No Jutsu / Disparition du Sceau ; Quand c'est écrit « 白毫 », Byakugô veut dire « Urna » (littéralement « beaux cheveux blancs »), qui est un tourbillon de beaux cheveux blancs sur le front de Bouddha, représenté dans l'art par une spirale ou un point, ou même par une pierre précieuse ou une perle. Cela représente le troisième œil qui permet de voir au-delà du monde ordinaire et dans le monde divin. Cela est une nette allusion à la marque en forme de losange sur le front de l'utilisateur. (source ; Naruto Wikia)

³ Croisée des Deux Traits Frontaux ; Le motif formé sur le front de l'utilisateur prend la forme de rubans qui se croisent sur le front à l'endroit du Byakugō , qui disparaît alors.

⁴ Mikazuki No Mai ; Ou la Danse Sous la Nouvelle Lune, soit l'attaque de Yûgao Uzuki dans l'anime (épisode 54). Elle nécessite trois clones qui attaquent la proie sous trois angles morts. L'exécution de cette technique se fait avec des katanas. Ainsi, le croissant de lune est évoqué de par la beauté de la technique.

⁵ Suiton et Futon ; Suiton, l'art de manier l'Eau. Associé au Mudra du Coq, il peut contrer les techniques Katon (Art de Manier le Feu - Mudra du Tigre) mais est faible face aux techniques Doton (Art de Manier la Terre). / Futon, l'art de manier l'Eau. Associé au Mudra du Dragon, il est néfaste envers les techniques Raiton (Art de Manier la Foudre) et faible face aux techniques Katon.

⁶ Arts Ninjas ; les cinq grandes catégories d'Art Ninjas se retrouvent dans ce tableau.

⁷ Technique de Sasuke ; Il s'agit du Gooryuuka No Jutsu ou le Feu du Dragon Suprême, technique Katon.

* * *

><p>L'auteur prend la parole ;<p>

Bonsoir à tous! Enfin le chapitre neuf! Ahah ~ J'ai pas mal de choses à dire ce soir, alors accrochez-vous un petit peu!

Tout d'abord, j'aimerai vous avouer que ce chapitre a été très compliqué à écrire. Durant la semaine, j'ai subit une formation concernant les techniques de tous les ninjas de Naruto pour avoir une vision globale de ce que je pouvait me permettre ou non. J'ai appris par cœur le tableau des différents Arts Ninjas, alors si quelque chose n'est pas clair, demandez-moi! Entre le Genjutsu, le Ninjutsu, le Taijutsu, le Katon, Raiton, Doton, Suiton, Futon et tous leurs dérivés, je suis pleine, croyez-moi! Sinon pour en savoir plus, rendez-vous sur le Wikia Naruto, qui est à mon sens, LA source principale! Ce chapitre est très difficile à lire dans le sens où il y a vraiment beaucoup d'action par rapport à d'habitude, et je n'approuve pas tellement. Je ne suis pas fan de ce style d'écriture, mais bon, il le fallait bien...! De plus, beaucoup de mots techniques sont évoqués et il faut avoir quelques bases sur le manga pour s'y retrouver! Je suis désolée! 8  
>En tout cas, j'espère que tout ces mouvements ne vous auront pas bloqués! La longueur du chapitre est assez importante aussi, ce qui me choque car je n'ai pas vraiment été inspirée pour ce qui est de l'action. J'ai tout de même réussi à intégrer tout ce que je pouvais, et voilà que l'histoire se débloque peu à peu! La fin du chapitre repose principalement sur la résolution de l'histoire de la mission, donc je vous laisse cogiter, ne! Il n'y aura cependant pas de carte pour ce chapitre, puisque leur position ne bouge pas! :)<p>

Ça y est! Enfin! Notre Uchiha a fait un premier pas. Inconsciemment, bien sûr! (rires) Non, mais vraiment, je vous promets que ça va avancer, dès maintenant! Je n'ai pas fait une fanfiction SasuSaku pour ne pas en mettre! Alalala, vous avez hâte, n'est-ce pas? En tout cas, je peux dire que notre beau brun a de nouvelles idées en ce qui concerne Sakura! Naruto est d'ailleurs un peu délaissé dans ce chapitre, mais c'est principalement une fiction SS, alors je l'ai retranché dans l'ombre du moment! Ne vous inquiétez pas, il saura choisir son moment de gloire, celui-là! N'oubliez pas que Naruto est un bout de chou à croquer! Je ne le laisse pas tomber! ~

Le chapitre fait totalement référence à la bataille contre les élèves d'Orochimaru du Pays du Son (Oto No Kuni), dans la forêt de la Mort, lors de la seconde épreuve de l'Examen Chunin. Tout est mise en place exprès afin de faire évoluer nos personnages en ce qui concerne leurs sentiments passés, et leurs sentiments présents. Plus rien n'est comme avant, et ce n'est qu'avec une comparaison que l'on peut faire avancer tout ça! Délectez vous bien!

J'aimerai en dernier lieu me justifier pour mes choix concernant ce chapitre. Il ne me semble pas l'avoir assuré clairement dans mes précédents articles, mais cette fiction est basée uniquement sur le manga, et non sur l'anime qui offre quelque fois d'autres scènes explicatives. Vous remarquerez le nombre d'allusions que j'ai fait, et toutes viennent du Manga. Seulement et je l'ai marqué dans le lexique, j'ai été obligée d'intégrer une technique n'apparaissant que dans l'anime. Car, en effet, la Danse Sous la Nouvelle Lune n'est pratiquée par Yugao que dans l'anime ; en réalité, elle n'est utilisée que par son défunt amant, Hayate Gekkô. C'était plus un besoin pour la concordance de la trame de l'histoire, alors vous m'en voyez confuse!  
>Ainsi, je ne parle pas non plus des relations YugaoHayate/Sakura durant la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja, pour que je ne m'éloigne pas trop du sujet. En réalité, durant la guerre, si vous avez bien tout suivi, Hayate a aussi été réincarné et a du faire face à son amante, ainsi qu'à Sakura. Les deux kunoichi étaient donc alliées durant ce laps de temps. Cela explique le fait que les deux femmes se battent, et que les deux autres Anbus affrontent les deux autres ninjas. Comme je l'ai dit à MissGeee (oui, je discute beaucoup avec elle!), je pense qu'à la fin de ma fanfiction, je vous remettrai des scènes inédites, des scènes coupés comme on dirait pour le Cinéma, que je me suis résolu à ne pas écrire, pour une meilleure compréhension des lecteurs. Ce n'est pas officiel, mais en sachant qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne seront pas intégrées à l'histoire, j'y réfléchi!

Bon, je suis assez crevée, alors je vais vous laisser! Morphée m'appelle depuis deux heures, mais je répond pas ;)  
>Sur ce, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures! Merci une nouvelle fois de m'avoir lu!<p>

Maya ~


End file.
